Redención
by NaniMe
Summary: Ichimatsu ha caído bajo, muy, muy bajo. Solo la bondad de un sacerdote lo ayudará a redimirse de todo lo que ha hecho, el problema será que su pasado no dejará de perseguirlo... literalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas a tomar en cuenta:**

 **AU religioso**

 **Los matsus no van a ser hermanos.**

 **Yaoi (?) aunque es probable que no lo parezca.**

 **Peligro de Ooc, es el primer fic de ellos que hago.**

 **Osomatsu-san no me pertenece y por eso hago rituales para que le hagan una segunda temporada.**

-Vamos – incitó el padre a que hablara – cuéntame tus pesares y te ayudaré a encontrar el camino del señor.

Ichimatsu únicamente lo observó en silencio. Esa era ya la tercera semana consecutiva que ese hombre entraba preguntándole lo mismo. Se cuestionaba cuánto más lo intentaría si no contestaba ¿toda la vida? Se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, una habitación que aquel sacerdote denominaba segura y que él llamaba prisión.

Aún estaba enojado con él por haberlo detenido. Maldecía el hecho de que justo esa noche el padre haya ido a bendecir a aquella familia y que luego hubiera decidido que subir al techo era una buena idea porque así lo había atrapado justo cuando estaba dando un paso hacia el vacío que lo libraría de todo el dolor. Ahora estaba allí soportando eso, vivo.

Su vida estaba más que arruinada, era peor que basura incombustible, su presencia era un estorbo para el planeta y lo sabía, no existía ninguna razón por la cual debiera continuar en ese mundo, él ya se había deshecho de todas y cada una de las cosas que alguna vez pudo considerar importantes.

-Debe ser difícil para ti – continuó el hombre de fe tras el silencio de su inquilino – puede que creas que lo que te sucede es algo insoportable que va más allá de tu control y está bien, pues Dios que está en los cielos es el único que debe juzgar y él siempre es justo y amable. Yo te ayudaré a que tus palabras lleguen a él y así tendrás un camino libre de tus malestares. – puso una mano en su pecho para remarcar la veracidad y profundidad del sermón que le estaba dando, así como una sonrisa de autoconfianza excesiva – Tendrás paz.

A Ichimatsu no le afectaba en lo más mínimo todas esas palabras vacías. Si de verdad existiera un dios, entonces no sería ni justo ni amable ya que lo que les pasó era muy cruel. Si dios existiera, no permitiría que personas como él mismo existieran en ese mundo. Ese sacerdote estúpido parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y eso le desagradaba más. Como si no tuviera ningún problema ¿por qué? Mientras él y su hermano sufrían, este padre se la pasaba en grande ¿dónde está lo justo en eso?

Al final del día el sacerdote dejó la cena y salió. Cerró con llave la habitación. Caminó a lo largo del silencioso templo con la cabeza baja, no le agradaba la idea de encerrarlo, pero tenía que ir poco a poco si quería salvarlo. La primera noche que estuvo allí la pasó en vela cuidándolo pues los impulsos de querer acabar con su propia vida eran demasiado fuertes. Durante mas o menos una semana no se apartó de su lado ni un momento. Después, cuando por fin lloró hasta caer dormido fue cuando lo dejó dormir solo, claro que él estaba justo en el pasillo, buena idea porque había intentado escapar. Varios días después fue cuando decidió encerrarlo y dormir en la habitación de al lado. Ahora ya se daba la libertad de alejarse pues presentía que ya no era necesario estar al tanto de cada cosa que hacía, por fin parecía que estaba superando la idea del suicidio. A él lo odiaba, pero no importaba, no si con eso ayudaba a desviar la atención del menor. Que en realidad no era tan joven, seguro tenían alrededor de la misma edad.

Estaba muy preocupado, esa fue la primera vez que había visto en vivo a una persona intentando lanzarse desde lo alto de un edificio, y esa sensación de que había algo jalándolo cuando apenas si alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo para mantenerlo allí arriba fue aterradora. Sentía que había sido Dios quien lo había guiado hasta allí, lo había elegido especialmente para salvar a esa alma y no podía simplemente abandonarlo, debía asegurarse de que no lo hiciera otra vez, no podía dejar un mandato de Dios incompleto.

Cuando Ichimatsu terminó la comida lanzó el plato al suelo, los alimentos eran deliciosos, no sabía si en ese lugar había cocineras o algo por el estilo, o tal vez era solo que lo que comía antes era prácticamente porquería y se dejaba llevar mucho por los nuevos sabores; pero se sentía basura por disfrutarlo, por derramar lágrimas la primera vez que aceptó probarlo y gozar de tal exquisitez porque él no podía hacerlo también. Por eso, cuando la comida llegaba y no podía evitar devorarla con fervor se sentía mal y lo lanzaba al suelo. Al final ese padre amable nunca le decía nada y se limitaba a levantarlo con delicadeza y preguntarle si estaba bien.

Ichimatsu miró sus manos, ya no le temblaban. Por ahora no estaba teniendo esas ganas de vomitar lo que acababa de comer. Levantó la mirada y recorrió la habitación con ella. Estaba bastante vacía, solo su cama, una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared y una silla, unas cajas de cartón con unos cambios de ropa que eran como pijamas y un balde de plástico con un poco de agua limpia. Sí, sólo eso, no lo estaba viendo a él así que las alucinaciones también se estaban deteniendo. Podía levantarse y caminar alrededor de la habitación sin que sus mareos fueran tan fuertes como para tirarlo al suelo.

Esta vez él se acercó al plato y lo levantó. Lo puso sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse. No había ventana por la cual mirar y ese foquito viejo no le ayudaba a saber en qué momento del día se encontraba. No estaba como para guiarse por las veces que le llevaba comida ni nada y dormía cada que tenía sueño, solo eso.

Poco después entró el padre casi directo a levantar los trastes del suelo, se extrañó al verlos sobre la mesa. Giró a ver a su pequeño inquilino y se alegró al percatarse como ya no estaba tan demacrado, por fin volvía a tener calidez en el rostro.

-Si tienes deseos de desahogar lo que te incomoda – Dijo el sacerdote mientras tomaba las cosas ajenas a ese lugar - estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea.

-¿Qué hora es?

El padre se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí lo único que había escuchado salir de su garganta habían sido gritos y sollozos, el que hablara con normalidad lo tomó por sorpresa. Sacudió rápido la cabeza para aclarar las ideas y con su mejor sonrisa contestó.

-Es medio día.

-Quiero ver el sol.

Lo pensó. Lo pensó por un largo rato. Esa era la primera cosa que le pedía y en realidad no era algo tan complicado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea, que aún era muy pronto. No sabía de donde sacaba esas ideas, pero lo hacían pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos de esa personita que le pedía eso toda duda desapareció. Simplemente no podía negarse, él era alguien de confianza, todos tenían su fe en él y no iba a ser diferente esta ocasión.

-Claro que sí – dijo y sonrió mientras deslizaba una mano entre su cabello – te mostraré el sunshine.

Debido a esa acción y las innecesarias palabras en inglés Ichimatsu pensó de inmediato que era un idiota. Y entonces se percató de algo que no sabía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Karamatsu – él estaba seguro de haberle dicho su nombre ya unas diez veces, pero como era tan amable no se lo diría y se limitó a contestar – ahora vuelvo my little Ichimatsu. – Y salió, esta vez sin más seguridad que el simple hecho de cerrar la puerta.

Poco después regresó con ropa doblada limpia y se la entregó. Cuando Ichimatsu vio que se trataba, no de cualquier tipo de ropa religiosa sino la de una monja, casi se la lanza en la cara. Al final Karamatsu insistió en que no había nada mejor y se la terminó poniendo. Caminó lentamente. El padre que acostumbraba un paso rápido tuvo que adaptarse a él para no dejarlo atrás.

Karamatsu lo observó con detenimiento. Por el poco cabello que escapaba se notaba que estaba despeinado, la misma condición que había tenido todo el tiempo que estuvo allá en la habitación e ignoraba si antes de eso había sido igual. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados, como si abrirlos por completo fuera un esfuerzo que no valía la pena, tenía ojeras a pesar de que había dormido mucho, había recuperado algo de peso, pero se seguía viendo demasiado delgado. Su postura era encorvada todo el tiempo y casi no hacía movimientos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Se tardaron en llegar a la salida, pero una vez allí la intensa luz cegó momentáneamente a Ichimatsu que había pasado bastante en la oscuridad, cuando se acostumbró pudo ver el cielo, azul sin ninguna nube, un color tan hermoso que podías perderte en él para siempre. ¿Era normal que simplemente eso pudiera hacerlo sentir tan ligero? Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire fresco. Al volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse una vez más con ese azul sintió un nudo en la garganta. Miró al hombre que estaba de pie junto a él, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían el mismo azul intenso. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas, el cielo mismo lo había visitado, lo había estado cuidando, le había dicho que todo estaría bien.

Karamatsu se giró al sentirse observado y se encontró con una expresión que le llegó directo al pecho, un rostro que probablemente jamás olvidaría, con esa casi imperceptible sonrisa, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esas lágrimas humedeciéndolo.

Ichimatsu se lanzó a los brazos de Karamatsu y comenzó a hablar.

-Él no está aquí para ver este hermoso paisaje, él no puede probar esa deliciosa comida, él no puede ser cuidado por el cielo… todo por mi culpa.

Y siguió llorando y llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

A partir del día siguiente Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar a lo largo del recinto explorándolo, psalió una vez más y ésta vez sí puso atención, la razón por la cual podía tener ese cielo se debía a que la iglesia en la que estaban era una pequeña de un pueblo. ¿Por qué habían terminado allí? Karamatsu le explicó que allí vivía, cuando estaba en un viaje por otros templos de la ciudad fue invitado a bendecir a los pacientes de aquel hospital en donde lo había encontrado y allí le informaron sobre su estado actual así que se tomó el atrevimiento de llevarlo con él hasta ese lugar. Ichimatsu no le replicó, no había nada allá que pudiera extrañar, nada que necesitara.

Karamatsu por su parte nunca volvió a tener un contacto como el de aquel día. Ichimatsu se mostraba arisco ante su cercanía y parecía que cuando decía palabras en inglés lo repelía. No entendía por qué, siempre había considerado que el inglés era un idioma genial, solo que no se le daba muy bien y por eso solo acostumbraba decir algunas palabras de vez en cuando, a los demás les gustaba ¿no? Cuando se enteró que era él quien cocinaba Ichimatsu se fue en silencio sin probar la comida y cuando le dijo que no había nadie aparte de ellos dos allí se horrorizó.

Aparentemente lo odiaba por haberlo obligado a vivir, pero Karamatsu lograba sobrellevarlo, el amor de Dios era lo que lo hacía vivir cada día y el saber que había rescatado un alma de las garras del infierno era una gran satisfacción. Solían estar en la misma habitación aun a pesar de que no se hablaban. Dormían en habitaciones continuas y ya nunca lo volvió a encerrar con llave.

El sacerdote se sentía feliz de ver como cada día que pasaba Ichimatsu se notaba mejor. Y también estaba el hecho de que ya no parecía que fuese a intentar suicidarse, nunca lo volvió a ver sonreír, pero parecía estar feliz con algunos gatos que a veces se colaban en la iglesia buscando comida.

Estaban caminando hacia las duchas, Karamatsu se limpiaría primero en soledad, pero Ichimatsu siempre quería estar ahí en el pasillo esperando. El padre no le criticaba nada.

-Si deseas expresarme tus pesares – dijo Karamatsu deteniéndose justo en la entrada – estaré aquí para escucharte siempre que me necesites. – Y le dirigió una sonrisa con la que trataba de verse cool y de confianza, que efectuó al contrario de lo que esperaba siendo contestada con una mueca de desagrado.

Mientras el padre mojaba su cuerpo alcanzó a escuchar una especie de susurro. Se acercó cautelosamente a la entrada, se sentó en el suelo como si estuviera espalda con espalda a Ichimatsu solo que con una pared dividiéndolos y puso atención.

-…de todos modos, ¿qué voy a decirle? No es como si tuviera la necesidad de que mis cosas fueran escuchadas de todos modos, estoy bien así…

Hubo un maullido de respuesta. Karamatu sonrió al saber cómo Ichimatsu podía llegar a ser tan abierto con sus amigos felinos, también tuvo una especie de envidia, le gustaría ser él quien escuchara sus problemas. Rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su cabeza y siguió a la espera de que el otro dijera algo más.

-¿y si después de eso me odia?... es la primera vez que alguien me trata tan bien, no quiero perder eso, yo-

Karamatsu estornudó. Estar desnudo, mojado y en el suelo no era bueno.

Silencio.

Sabía que se había descubierto por eso. ¿Perdería la confianza de Ichi? Esperaba que no. Se asomó al pasillo, estaba vacío. Ichimatsu podía llegar a ser bastante silencioso si se lo proponía. Cuando terminó de bañarse fue a su habitación y sacó de una pequeña caja algo en lo que había estado trabajando desde que notó el apego que tenía el otro por los felinos. Una vez seco y vestido tocó la puerta de al lado y sin esperar invitación entró.

Ichimatsu estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida. No se movió. Karamatsu se arrodilló frente a él.

-Si crees que el padre Karamatsu no es bueno – Ichimatsu levantó la mirada al escuchar como hacía su voz extraña – siempre puedes contar conmigo – abrió los ojos al tener justo frente a su rostro un pequeño gato de peluche, vio por detrás del juguete a la persona que se lo estaba dando con una expresión de arrepentimiento, por haberlo espiado.

Le arrebató al peluche con agresividad. Karamatsu se levantó.

-No voy a bañarme hoy – dijo Ichimatsu y se escondió entre sus cobijas.

El sacerdote sonrió pues había aceptado al peluche. Salió de allí. Al acostarse en su propia cama no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato pues su mente estaba recordando aquel día que Ichimatsu salió por primera vez y vio el cielo despejado. Su pecho se sentía extrañamente cálido.

Un día Karamatsu tenía que ir al pueblo a hacer una ronda de visitas a las casas, le pidió a Ichi que no saliera por nada del mundo como alguien muy sobreprotector, después de todo era su responsabilidad, él había decidido salvarlo y tenía que asegurarse de que se mantuviera a salvo hasta que Dios decidiera llevarlo con él. Ichimatsu parecía no creer en el cielo y nunca rezaba con él ni estaba presente en las misas los domingos así que debía hacerlo por los dos.

Un Ichimatsu con ropa de monja lo despidió en la puerta principal que daba hacia el pueblo. Y se estuvo bastante tiempo caminando de aquí para allá, jugó un poco con los gatos, tomó una siesta y se sentó abrazando sus piernas. Al final volvió a dar otra caminata y terminó saliendo por la parte de atrás, cerca había una arboleda algo salvaje, casi como un pequeño bosque. Como estaba aburrido decidió ir a explorar ese lugar.

No había pasado mucho rato, de por sí no era como si tuviera una buena condición física ni una agilidad para pasar por esas piedras y ramas sin tropezarse así que no podía ir muy rápido, y por eso mismo no había avanzado casi nada.

Un viento fuerte hizo a los árboles inclinarse y le levantó el vestido, se escuchó a las plantas crujir.

-Hola, gatito.

Ichimatsu se detuvo del susto, no sabía de dónde había venido aquella voz repentina que desprendía un aura peligrosa.

-Hace mucho que no te veía – continuó – Habías estado tan cerca de mis manos. Si no fuera por ese padre bastardo ya estarías unido a mí.

Ichimatsu observó su alrededor con detenimiento intentando diferenciar a quien hablaba entre los árboles. Algo se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes, cosa que no tenía sentido pues nunca había hablado con nadie más en ese lugar a parte del padre.

-¿Quién habla? – Algunas imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente, cosas del pasado. Todo aquello que había vivido antes de que Karamatsu lo rescatara.

-¿No me recuerdas? – Ichimatsu comenzó a temblar – Éramos tan cercanos. – Sintió un calor en su oreja derecha, alguien estaba susurrándole – Tú me necesitabas tanto.

Ichimatsu se giró rápido con intención de golpear a quien estuviera allí, pero no había nadie, hubo un silencio prolongado y salió corriendo en dirección a aquella iglesia que ahora se atrevía a llamar hogar. Tuvo una terrible sensación de que estaba siendo perseguido, le pisaban los talones, podía sentir una mano en su espalda a punto de cerrarse y atraparlo. Cuando salió del bosque ya no estaba tan lejos, podía ver con claridad las enormes puertas por donde podría acceder, y justo en ese momento, se abrieron. El sacerdote salió con una expresión de extrema preocupación que se relajó al verlo acercándose, pero se volvió a tensar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ichimatsu cayó al suelo, escuchó la ropa desgarrarse y sintió una punzada en las rodillas y brazos. Al levantar la vista Karamatsu ya estaba allí junto a él ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu?

El nombrado solo lo observó con ojos llorosos. Ese era el Karamatsu que le gustaba, no el que trataba de ser genial sino el que era amable de verdad, de corazón. Se abrazó a él y entonces se percató de que estaba temblando.

-Él me dijo que mi lugar era el suelo cuando me empujó – dijo Ichimatsu mientras se apretaba más contra el sacerdote – me dijo que era un monstruo al disfrutar la vida después de lo que hice – el pánico se escuchaba en su voz – que ahora que me había encontrado se aseguraría de que regresara a él.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ichimatsu dejó de temblar, dejó de llorar. Se separó un poco de Karamatsu para poder ver sus ojos confundidos. Acababa de recordar algo.

-Osomatsu-niisan

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que haya sido del agrado de alguien, estoy abierta a cualquier queja y sugerencia.**

 **La idea era hacer un one-shot, pero mis one-shot nunca son one-shot, así que habrá más capítulos. Espero terminarlo antes de que la inspiración muera~**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Esta es una actualización muy rápida ¿no? Así son las cosas buenas porque luego puedo tardarme tres meses en actualizar.**

 **Quiero darles una advertencia sobre mis advertencias: Si yo digo que habrá hard les miento vil mente porque en mis historias nunca habrá, si digo que habrá lemon entonces un beso es lo que más va a pasar (?) y si digo que será yaoi entonces es probable que no lo parezca y en el fondo todos creemos que no lo sea. Quiero llegar al punto de que aunque solo sean insinuaciones yo advierto así que nuevas advertencias:**

 **Angst. Violación. Totty maldad (Todomatsu es un buen hermano, pero aquí no son hermanos) Ooc, aunque sigo intentando que no lo sea.**

 **Todos agradecemos que Osomatsu-san ni sus personajes ni sus AU me pertenecen.**

 **cuando los diálogos tengan un guion - es porque están hablando en el presente, si tienen comillas "" están hablando en lo que Ichi está contando.**

 **Espero que les agrade el cap:**

Todo había sido silencio mientras Karamatsu le limpiaba sus heridas. Ichimatsu mantuvo una mirada perdida y silenciosa, preocupantemente similar a sus primeros días allí.

-Listo – dijo Karamatsu mientras se levantaba – solo han sido rasguños y raspones, se curarán dentro de nada. – puso una mano en su barbilla y con ojos brillosos agregó – mi mano es famosa por los milagros que hace.

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada.

-¿Has intentado confesarte alguna vez? – dijo, esta vez con más seriedad que antes. E Ichimatsu sí que levantó la mirada esta ocasión.

Karamatsu tomó su lugar habitual en el confesionario y escuchó como Ichimatsu entraba. Decidió no empezar como siempre, después de todo Ichimatsu no estaba allí por las mismas razones que todas las demás personas por lo general tenían. Hubo silencio y silencio. El sacerdote no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea presionarlo, pero tampoco era como si fuera malo darle una pequeña ayuda.

-¿Tenías un hermano mayor llamado Osomatsu?

Escuchó como se removía el otro en su lugar, el silencio continuó y al final se salió. Karamatsu salió también y lo vio alejarse deprisa en dirección a las habitaciones, lo siguió y entró tras de él en el cuarto de Ichimatsu. El de ojos morados se lanzó a su cama y abrazó con fuerza el peluche que tenía allí. No podía contestar ni siquiera esa pregunta. Eso implicaría terminar contándole todo y podría provocar el odio del otro.

-Ichimatsu-

-No

El padre pudo notar como temblaba. Y por alguna razón se sintió enojado, después de todo ese tiempo y ¿aún no podía confiar en él? Caminó decidido hasta él, lo tomó de sus brazos y extendiéndolos hacía ambos lados lo obligo a estar boca arriba, subió una rodilla a la cama junto a su cuerpo para tener un mejor apoyo y dejó caer algo de su peso para que no pudiera soltarse de su agarre. Lo estaba sometiendo en la cama. Pero no lo pensó de esa manera, sólo quería verlo al rostro, quería que lo enfrentara.

-Guardarte las cosas para ti solo te hace daño – su voz había perdido todo rastro de amabilidad que acostumbraba – déjame ayudarte. ¿Acaso no soy suficiente? ¿No crees en mí? – con esto último su voz salió algo quebrada.

Ichimatsu lo vio pasmado unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada.

-Te creo. – susurró, casi para él mismo, pero Karamatsu pudo escucharlo a la perfección y fue casi como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera y se hinchara de felicidad. – Osomatsu-niisan es… - La seriedad regresó a él al percatarse de que Ichimatsu estaba a punto de abrirse con él – él es lo que me merezco.

-¿uh?

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar sobre mí, sacerdote de mierda?

Karamatsu se quitó disculpándose, ya había perdido la costumbre de regañarlo por decir malas palabras en el templo del señor, a Ichimatsu simplemente no le importaba. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Ichimatsu volvió a desviar su mirada al suelo. Tomó aire, estaba nervioso por contarlo, tanto por las sensaciones que tendría al revivirlo como por la impresión que dejaría.

Le contó que cuando eran niños su padre los había abandonado por algún problema relacionado con el alcohol. Su madre había tenido que trabajar mucho para mantenerlos a su hermano y a él. No pudo pagarles la escuela así que nunca habían asistido, como ella se sentía culpable de que crecieran sin una figura paterna no los obligaba a hacer cosas, pero no era buena, Ichimatsu la definía más como indiferente, se limitaba a darles de comer y tenerles ropa cuando la vieja ya no les quedaba. Cuando ellos tenían dieciséis años ella murió.

De esa forma solo quedaron él y su hermano gemelo Jyushimatsu.

-¿Jyushimatsu? – preguntó el padre, pues Osomatsu fue el nombre que le mencionó antes.

-Cállate y escucha

-Lo siento

Cuando ella murió, los hermanos no se sintieron tristes, para ellos nada había cambiado, o al menos eso creían hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la comida se estaba acabando y una mujer que nunca habían visto se acercó a ellos y les dijo que si no le pagaban lo del mes los iba a echar sin consideración, hasta ese momento descubrieron que el lugar donde vivían no era de ellos, sino que rentaban. Los dos tenían mucho pánico, no sabían que hacer, no sabían cómo se conseguía dinero, no sabían cómo se conseguía comida. Terminó llegando el fin de mes y la enorme mujer cumplió su palabra. Guardaron lo que pudieron en una mochila y salieron, seguían muy perdidos y tuvieron que dormir en la calle.

Jyushimatsu y él tenían hambre, desde que se les había acabado la comida habían estado hurgando en la basura, pero últimamente no encontraban mucho. Un día estaban en un callejón sentados, Ichimatsu se había hecho cercano a los gatos que se encontraban sin embargo nunca cambiaba la expresión taciturna que tenía. Jyushimatsu de pronto se levantó con una enorme sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, estaba agitando los brazos.

"¡nii-san! ¡nii-san! Vamos a otro lado, ¡seguro habrá comida en otra parte-muscle!"

"¿Qué pasa Jyushimatsu? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo de esa forma? ¿y qué es eso de muscle?"

"Nii-san siempre está triste ¡así que yo debo sonreír por ambos-hustle!"

"No digas tonterías Jyushimatsu, no hay nada por qué sonreír."

"Estamos juntos nii-san, eso es suficiente razón para sonreír. Tú te encargas de preocuparte y estar triste por ambos, yo disfruto y sonrío por ambos."

Ichimatsu estaba por gritarle enojado ¿qué era esa división? ¿por qué él tenía que estar triste siempre? ¡Estar juntos no era algo para estar felices si se están muriendo de hambre en la calle! Pero al mirar a su hermano, pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, probablemente quería llorar más que él mismo. Así que no le dijo nada. No era como si de verdad importara.

-Jyushimatsu siempre sonreía para hacerme sentir bien, desde ese día nunca lo volví a ver con otra expresión salvo algunas ocasiones. – Ichimatsu apretó el peluche que tenía entre los brazos, Karamatsu no sabía que podía hacer para consolarlo así que solo asintió invitándolo a que continuara - Y eso que técnicamente yo era el mayor, éramos gemelos sí, pero yo era el mayor y al final yo era el que era cuidado.

Siguiendo el consejo de Jyushimatsu los hermanos salieron de ese callejón donde la habían pasado los últimos tres meses cargando su mochila que solo contenía ropa y unos trastes, cuando salieron de su casa no sabían qué más necesitaban así que eso era todo, y fueron a buscar en otro lado, se encontraron frente a un restaurante, un enorme y lujoso restaurante que no se parecía a ningún otro que hubieran visto antes, el olor de la comida estaba saliendo y se quedaron de pie inhalando el aroma como si eso fuera a llenar sus estómagos.

Decidieron ir a la parte trasera de ese restaurante, seguro conseguían algo. Entraron a lo que era el callejón de allí, era bastante angosto y se les iluminaron los ojos cuando vieron los contenedores de basura. Corrieron hacia allá ya antes de que estuvieran al alcance de sus manos Ichimatsu sintió un repentino dolor en el estómago y se quedó sin aire, cayó al suelo. Escuchó a su hermano gritarle, sonaba como si estuviera en algún lugar muy lejano. Para cuando pudo enfocar la vista correctamente diferenció a su Jyushimatsu en el suelo frente a él con un hombre encima. Entonces entendió que lo habían golpeado.

"Estos mocosos creen que pueden meterse a nuestro callejón y tomar de nuestra comida" la voz se escuchaba muy grave "demostrémosle que no es así" y hubo otras voces, no podría decir cuántas, lo único que supo Ichimatsu fue que lo estaban pateando, y por lo que escuchaba a Jyushimatsu también.

"Oye ¿no crees que este se ve muy lindo?"

…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Karamatsu ante el repentino silencio de Ichimatsu.

-Quiero… ¿puedes traerme té? – y se recostó en la cama aferrado al regalo que tenía entre los brazos.

Karamatsu salió y fue a prepararlo. Se sentía muy mal, imaginar que esos dos pobres chicos habían pasado esas desgracias le estrujaba el corazón, como deseaba haber podido ir al pasado y buscar a Ichimatsu, darle el hogar y el amor que se merecía. Claro, y a little Jyushimatsu también.

Se detuvo cuando levantaba la tetera. Recordó el día del hospital, después de que evitara que Ichimatsu se lanzara desde el techo habían forcejeado bastante, Ichimatsu quería terminar con su vida, había sido tanto y había estado tan agotado que había terminado desmayándose. Fue en ese momento cuando el padre bajó y pidió informes de ese paciente. Le dijeron lo básico: Su nombre, su edad, la razón por la que estaba allí y… que no tenía ningún familiar.

Dejó todo en la mesa de la habitación, y lo observó por unos momentos. Le entregó con cuidado el té que le había pedido, y vio que tenía los ojos rojos, entonces comprendió que no quería té, quería estar solo. Eso molestó al padre, quería estar allí para él, no tenía palabras que pudieran ayudarlo, pero no era bueno que estuviera en soledad en momentos duros.

Terminó de tomar su bebida, se sentó dándole la espalda a Karamatsu y solo entonces retomó su anécdota.

-Decidieron violarnos – dijo de golpe, si no lo hacía de esa forma nunca se atrevería – esos vagos nos consideraron apropiados, lo más similar a una mujer que podrían tener. – le aterraba la idea de voltearse y descubrir alguna expresión de asco en su acompañante – estuvimos forcejeando, pero éramos unos escuálidos mocosos de dieciséis años y ellos eran adultos y más que nosotros.

Trataban de escapar los dos, Ichimatsu escuchó un golpe seco, cuando volteo vio a Jyushimatsu tirado en el suelo y a dos hombres rodeándolo con un tubo en las manos, lo habían dejado inconsciente, con el camino libre los hombres tuvieron la facilidad de hacerle lo que quisieran. Ichimatsu se asustó cuando vio que tomaban sus shorts para bajárselos.

"¡NO! - gritó - ¡Déjenlo a él, no lo toquen! Solo… - tomó aire y apretó los ojos con fuerza - ¡Solo háganmelo a mí!"

"¿Qué dices Ichimachuu~?"

Los hombres le tomaron la palabra y ahora había más brazos sometiéndolo, ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sus ojos llorosos se dirigieron a su hermano que estaba abandonado.

"Ojalá lo tomaran a él ¿no es así? – Ichimatsu sentía como su ropa era jalada - ¿por qué él es quien está a salvo ahora? ¿por qué no te dejaron inconsciente a ti?"

Cuando unas manos empezaron a tocar directamente su piel, recorriendo cada parte de él regresó la vista a sus agresores, seguía sin saber cuántos eran, tal vez cinco, todos eran similares, estaban vestidos con ropa sucia y vieja, apestaban, tenían el pelo largo y asqueroso. Detrás de ellos había alguien de pie, observándolo, no era de ellos, estaba vestido con un traje, tenía algo saliendo de su cabeza como si fueran cuernos y algo como alas detrás, sus ojos eran rojos y profundos, sentía que estaba viendo directamente su alma.

"¿Quieres que se mueran, Ichimatsu? ¿Quieres que te dejen en paz? – nadie más parecía escuchar a esa persona – ¿quieres que te ayude? – se acuclilló junto a uno de los hombres que estaba tomando su brazo derecho - ¿quieres que me deshaga de ellos?"

"sí – pensó Ichimatsu – quiero que desaparezcan" Esta persona sonrió.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo se detuvo. En la puerta trasera del restaurante se encontraba una persona de pie observándolos asqueado.

"¡Atsushi-kun! – le gritó a alguien dentro – llama a la policía"

Los vagabundos salieron huyendo. Ichimatsu con esfuerzos se arrastró hasta donde estaba su hermano y se subió los pantalones que tenía hasta los tobillos, luego intentó levantarse para cargar con Jyushi e irse, pero sus piernas le temblaban por miedo y por cansancio.

La persona en la puerta contempló el patético espectáculo aún con desagrado en su rostro. Otra persona salió y se detuvo detrás de él, le dio una mirada a los chicos que estaban tirados allí.

"¿Haremos algo, Todomatsu-kun?"

"Los vagabundos me dan repelús, ya no quiero que haya ninguno aquí, ve lo que pasa, es asqueroso – regresó la mirada a los chicos que estaban allí, uno sin moverse, el otro intentando ponerse de pie fallidamente – llama a una ambulancia" dijo y ambos volvieron a entrar al restaurante cerrando la puerta.

Cuando los dejaron solos, Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar, se aferró a la sudadera de su hermano menor y estuvo llorando mucho rato. Luego la puerta volvió a abrirse y Todomatsu salió con una cubeta. La dejó junto a ellos sin decir nada y volvió a entrar. Ichimatsu se fijó con mucho cuidado en qué era y empezó a llorar otra vez. Era comida. No podrida, no llena de basura. Eran panes calientes que olían como el cielo, algo de queso y unas cosas verdes que no sabía que eran. Comenzó a devorar con desesperación, le costó mucho contenerse, pero tenía que guardar algo para su hermano.

-Jyushimatsu terminó despertando antes de que llegara la ambulancia y también comió mientras lloraba. – la voz de Ichimatsu había temblado bastante mientras contaba eso y Karamatsu estaba apretando tanto los puños que se había hecho daño. La impotencia de no ser capaz de cambiar ese hecho casi lo hacía llorar de desesperación ¿qué podía hacer para ayudar a una persona a superar eso? No era justo. Incluso un odio irracional nació en él contra esos vagabundos. Trataba de calmarse, trataba de respirar, pero no podía, era demasiado, estaba infringiendo todas sus creencias de fe al tener tal sentimiento de venganza naciendo en él.

-Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Osomatsu-niisan – continuó Ichimatsu una vez que ya se había calmado – en ese momento no había pensado en ello, después creí que lo había alucinado por el miedo y el odio.

Karamatsu abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido antes.

-La ambulancia llegó por nosotros y nos llevaron a un hospital. No teníamos familia y ni dinero así que no sé quién pagó el que nos atendieran. Como éramos menores de edad nos llevaron a un orfanato, esa fue la etapa más estable de nuestras vidas. Dos años vivimos en ese lugar, nos enseñaron a leer y a escribir, nos enseñaron un poco sobre el mundo, nos enteramos de cómo se llamaba el país en donde vivíamos. Éramos unos idiotas y no lo sabíamos.

Ichimatsu era retraído, no confiaba en nadie y no se interesaba por hablarles. Terminó acercándose a los gatos que había en los alrededores, los felinos fueron importantes para él, eran los únicos que los aceptaban en aquellos callejones. Jyushimatsu tenía más oportunidades de adaptarse, pero siempre prefería estar junto a su hermano. Fue otra etapa neutra. Así dividía Ichimatsu su vida, los momentos en los que solo vivían y los momentos en que lo pasaban mal.

-No quiero que ésta sea una etapa en la que solo vives – Karamatsu puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Ichimatsu quien se espantó ante la acción, prácticamente ya se había olvidado de la presencia del otro, le recordó que estaba allí y que en realidad lo estaba escuchando. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? ¿Le daría asco saber sobre las cosas que le habían pasado? Seguro sí, si fuera él le daría asco. Y ni siquiera había llegado a la peor parte. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro del padre. Tenía una mirada seria, lo estaba viendo fijamente. – me encargaré de que a partir de ahora seas feliz – agregó.

-No digas idioteces – fue la respuesta del menor. Y volvió a darle la espalda. Las comisuras de sus labios subieron un poco, nadie podría decir que eso era una sonrisa, Ichimatsu estaba feliz, pero pronto esa sensación desapareció. Apenas venía la parte mala, después de que los echaron de ese lugar, todo lo que hizo… el sacerdote aún no lo sabía – ya es momento de que te bañes, para poder bañarme yo e irnos a dormir.

-Ichimatsu-

-Mañana te seguiré contando, quiero descansar.

-Ichi-

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda! – empujó a Karamatsu haciéndolo caer al suelo, se levantó y salió en dirección a los baños, haría lo mismo de siempre. El padre prontamente estaba detrás de él.

Una vez que escuchó el agua caer por primera vez se levantó del suelo y se alejó, llego a una ventana y la abrió.

-¿Osomatsu nii-san? – solo el silencio se hizo presente – Sé que estás allí, siempre estás allí. Observándome. – Ichimatsu miró el cielo nocturno, las estrellas lo llenaban todo, la luna era enorme y brillaba – Me había olvidado de ti, Osomatsu-niisan ¿Por qué no te habías presentado hasta ahora?

-¡¿Ichimatsu?! – se escuchó a lo lejos, Karamatsu había terminado irracionalmente rápido.

El nombrado estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana por haber volteado.

-¿Es por él? Es alguien amable e idiota, hasta llegar al punto de lo absurdo. Está convencido de que todos lo admiran y quieren ser como él. Cree que le debo la vida. – Ichimatsu bajó la mirada – tal vez es así. Karamatsu se asomó al pasillo en el que estaba y lo vio, su expresión se relajó. Ichimatsu lo noto.

-Voy a quedarme con él, Osomatsu-niisan. Ya no iré contigo nunca más.

Las ventanas tras de él se cerraron con mucha fuerza. Karamatsu se acercó preguntándole que había sucedido, si estaba hablando con alguien. Ichimatsu ignoró sus preguntas y vio gotas de agua corriendo en su rostro y su torso descubierto, cayendo desde su pelo mojado.

-A partir de mañana hay que bañarnos juntos. – dijo y se fue dejando a un Karamatsu confundido – eso si aún puedes estar junto a mi cuando te enteres de lo que hice – susurró para él mismo.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Gracias por leer, y miles de más gracias a quienes comentaron. Me alegra el corazón saber que mi historia es del agrado de alguien.**

 **Espero que nos leamos otra vez!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bbys i'm back. Bueno, aunque se pierdan sí: este fic sigue siendo redención.**

 **No me gustan las advertencias, hacen que se pierda el factor sorpresa, pero supongo que debería darlas:**

 **Advertencias reales (?) de este cap:**

 **Muerte de un personaje. sexo (seh, lemon suena muy tierno y nel) Ooc salvaje (intento que no) todo pasa muy deprisa. reacciones y cosas médicas inventadas o sacadas de peliculas y libros (no estudio medicina pueh, me disculpo con quienes sí)**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP!**

Ichimatsu había caído bajo.

Después de que él y su hermano gemelo pasaran dieciocho años los echaron de aquel orfanato diciendo que eran demasiado grandes para ser cuidados. No le importaba, ni siquiera le gustaba estar allí. Esta vez fue más fácil eso de terminar en la calle, Jyushimatsu logró conseguir un trabajo descargando camiones en una fábrica de sofás. Ichimatsu no podía, aunque había recuperado peso y energías con la mediocre alimentación que les dieron, no tenía la resistencia de dedicarse a un trabajo tan pesado como aquél. Para su mala suerte tampoco contaba con habilidades para ninguna otra cosa.

No quería que Jyushimatsu fuera el único que se esforzara por ambos. Le era de una verdadera dificultad acercarse a cualquier persona que no fuera su hermano, no podía articular palabras ni hacer nada como tal. Era un inútil. Todos los días salía con la intención de buscar trabajo y la mayor parte de las veces lo único que terminaba haciendo era vagar de un lado a otro.

Un día estaba sentado contra una pared, minúsculo para el resto del mundo. Un sujeto se detuvo junto a él sin percatarse de su presencia y se puso a buscar algo en su portafolio, tal vez iba a buscar trabajo y quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Ichimatsu lo observó y lo maldijo para sus adentros, esperaba de todo corazón que no lo consiguiera. Entonces vio una cartera asomándose de su bolsillo.

"Hazlo" Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era estirar su brazo "hazlo" si lo deslizaba con cuidado no se daría cuenta "hazlo" sintió como si todo se estuviera poniendo caliente "hazlo" necesitaban ese dinero "hazlo" Jyushimatsu no podía hacerlo todo "HAZLO"

El sujeto asintió satisfecho, guardó todo, se arregló la corbata y caminó decidido. Ichimatsu se levantó y caminó en dirección contraria. No mucho más adelante lanzó la cartera a la basura quedándose solo con el dinero.

Para cuando llegó a casa ya había inventado una excusa.

-¿Te pagaron por encontrar a un gato? – preguntó Jyushimatsu pasmado.

-Parece que lo querían mucho.

-¡Uah! – con una enorme sonrisa levantó a su hermano sin dificultad sobre su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas – increíble, eres increíble nii-san. – volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y lo miró con ojos brillosos – sabía que lo lograrías.

Ichimatsu se sintió como la basura que era.

Al día siguiente caminaba por las calles, no quería repetir aquello, quería buscar un trabajo y no avergonzar a la única familia que tenía. Pero no lo logró. Pasó un tiempo sin hacer nada otra vez dejando únicamente que su hermano se encargara de todo, trataba de no comer mucho ni ser exigente. Cuando ya llevaba más de un mes siendo un inútil volvió a hacerlo. Las personas no se percataban de lo que les hacía, era muy sigiloso, trataba de que solo fueran carteras o dinero en efectivo pues no sabría cómo vender o cambiar otras cosas de valor.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era conseguir dinero de esa manera.

Ichimatsu había caído muy bajo.

Llevar demasiado dinero todo el tiempo se volvería sospechoso, como si casi hubiera rescatado a todos los gatos de la ciudad y por cada uno le hubieran pagado bastante, no tenía sentido, no podía inventarse que tenía un trabajo, no podría con las preguntas de cómo le iba o si tenía amigos o problemas o para empezar qué sería. Además, sería una mentira que iría mucho más allá de lo que pretendía, esperaba no tener que decirle a Jyushimatsu cómo estaba llevando dinero a su pequeño hogar, a veces compraba comida y la ponía en la nevera sin decir nada, la mayor parte de las veces Jyushimatsu no se daba cuenta y cuando sí, él solo contestaba que alguien se lo había regalado en la calle. Jyushimatsu siempre le creía, era su hermano y no tenía razón para no hacerlo, eso lo hacía sentir peor. También se estaba llevando una impresión irrealmente positiva del mundo en la que te pagaban por ser bueno.

Esa voz cada vez se hacía más y más presente, siempre repitiendo: "Hazlo".

Decidió comprar sake, lo llevó a casa y dijo que se lo había ganado en una rifa. Jyushimatsu y él bebieron. Nunca antes lo habían hecho y fue una sensación grandiosa. Demasiado. Al poco tiempo compró más y volvieron a celebrar. Luego más y esta vez la tomó el solo. Después más y otra vez más. Jyushimatsu no podía hacerse a la idea de cuánto alcohol consumía su hermano gemelo al poco tiempo.

Cada que Ichimatsu bebía podía sentir un calor recorrer su garganta hasta su estómago, asentarse y todo se volvía ligero. Más fácil. La situación en la que se encontraban no era tan mala cada que se encontraba en ese estado. Y lo más extraño, tenía la sensación de que el tacto de unas manos acompañaba la transición del alcohol por afuera, acariciando su cuello, su pecho, su estómago; era caliente.

Se compró cigarrillos. Vio que las personas solían fumar mucho y se preguntó si la sensación sería igual que beber. Después de lograr encenderlo, casi se ahoga. Mientras tocía escuchó a alguien burlándose de él. Miró a su alrededor enojado, dispuesto a golpear a cualquier bastardo, pero no vio a nadie. No le gustó mucho, beber era mejor, y aun así lo siguió haciendo, un cigarrillo al día, dos, tres, una cajetilla.

Todo lo hacía mientras Jyushimatsu trabajaba, su hermano gemelo, su hermano menor se mataba todos los días por llevar un poco de comida a la casa mientras él se emborrachaba y fumaba como una chimenea. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba así. No sabían cuándo era su cumpleaños exactamente, jamás lo habían celebrado. El orfanato les puso un día y ese día los echó. Probablemente ya habían pasado dos o algo así desde entonces. Y cada vez a Ichimatsu ya no le importaba tanto el no trabajar o el que el dinero lo consiguiera robando y la mayor parte lo gastara en él mismo.

En alguna ocasión Ichimatsu se encontraba caminando por las calles con una sudadera morada que le quedaba algo holgada y un cubre bocas blanco que escondía la mitad de su rostro, despeinado con la cabeza baja no llamaba la atención de nadie. Las calles estaban concurridas, todos caminaban a su destino ignorando lo que le sucedía al resto. Alguien en particular llamó su atención; estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia vestido con un traje negro, un negro tan profundo que resaltaba entre los demás, tenía cuernos, alas como de murciélago y una cola semejante a una víbora que se movía lentamente detrás de él, pero lo que llamó su atención sobre todo lo demás fueron sus ojos, rojos como el fuego que lo miraban fijamente acompañados de una sonrisa siniestra. Ichimatsu se estremeció, tuvo una sensación de peligro y dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse rápidamente. Esto se repitió en varias ocasiones.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Una noche lo vio de frente y al darle la espalda para alejarse lo volvió a ver en esa dirección y hacia donde quiera que volteara allí estaba. Entró en un bar, se acercó a la barra, podía sentirlo detrás de él observándolo. Pidió una botella, después otra y otra. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue la sensación de que alguien se acercaba a él por detrás, acercaba la boca a su oreja y le susurraba:

-Estaremos juntos, Ichimachuu

Caliente.

Luego todo se puso negro.

Cuando Ichimatsu despertó apenas si podía mover su cuerpo, estaba cansado, intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado intensa, trató de levantarse y lo único que consiguió fue inclinarse hacia un lado y vomitar. La cabeza le dolía horrores, el estómago también y aún no podía abrir los ojos bien. Tanteó su alrededor, estaba en el suelo, un suelo frío, se encontraba junto a alguna especie de bolsa, probablemente de basura. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, lo justo para percibir un poco de su alrededor que parecía ser algún callejón, volvió a cerrarlos y se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse, esperó un momento a que el mareo se pasara. Abrió los ojos una vez más y lo vio.

Ese alguien de traje y cuernos, con esos ojos rojos que lo escrutaban y le quemaban por dentro. Se asustó y su primera reacción fue retroceder, el movimiento brusco solo hizo que todo se moviera y el dolor de cabeza se incrementara de golpe.

-No deberías moverte así, Ichimatsu. – habló, esa voz era idéntica a la que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba por robarle a alguien o comprar alcohol y beberlo a espaldas de su hermano.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo enojado sin poder separar las manos de la cabeza con las que se presionaba con fuerza en un vago intento de disminuir el dolor. El otro sonrió.

-Osomatsu – dijo y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, pasó una mano por su cabello – llámame onii-chan

-¿Qué quieres? – Ichimatsu le dio un manotazo para alejarlo.

-A ti – volvió a erguirse y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida – lo quiero todo de ti – Ichimatsu tuvo un temblor que le recorrió toda la espalda y un intenso dolor en el estómago lo obligó a inclinarse hacia el frente, como si tuviera vida propia la cola que salía de la espalda de Osomatsu se deslizó desde el cuello hasta la barbilla de Ichimatsu y lo hizo levantar el rostro – tu y yo seremos uno solo, pero aún es muy pronto. Tienes que llenarte más de mí. – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – ahora vayamos a tu casa.

Ichimatsu se tardó en reaccionar, se levantó lentamente y con sigilo salió del callejón, esperaba que hubiera desaparecido como si una alucinación fuera, pero allí estaba… esperándolo. Resignado decidió seguirlo, no se sentía en condiciones de tratar de huir y aunque podía sentir el peligro no tenía ganas de alejarse. Iban lentamente a una distancia prudente. Pronto Ichimatsu notó cómo la gente con la que se cruzaba lo veía con desagrado, dio una mirada a su propio cuerpo, estaba sucio, mejor dicho, asqueroso, tenía varias manchas de quién sabe qué cosas en su ropa y por la forma en la que arrugaban la nariz podía deducir que apestaba. No le cabía duda lo repugnante que era pasar cerca de él, y eso de alguna forma le agradaba, si podía hacer que los demás, aunque fuera un segundo, se sintieran asqueados entonces estaba bien. De todos modos, sinceramente había algo aún más extravagante caminando un poco frente a él; avanzaba alegremente, las alas se movían ligeramente al ritmo del paso que llevaba y la cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Ichimatsu se preguntó si nadie más lo veía y temió haber enloquecido.

En el camino vomitó otra vez. La jaqueca hacía que se le hiciera endemoniadamente eterna esa caminata, se sentía desfallecer y el repentino dolor de estómago a veces lo hacía detenerse. Por fin las calles se le empezaron a hacer familiares. Tocó la puerta de su hogar en cuanto llegaron.

Jyushimatsu abrió con una expresión de preocupación que desapareció en cuanto lo vio y dio paso a una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡nii-san, nii-san! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – lo abrazó con fuerza - ¡estaba tan preocupado!

Ichimatsu lo vio extrañado y Osomatsu, que en algún momento había entrado a su hogar, contestó su pregunta no formulada.

-Estuviste perdido tres días.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sorprenderse porque el dolor de estómago regresó acompañado de un gruñido que pudieron haber escuchado los vecinos.

-Hay comida dentro – su hermano lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró dentro – le dio un poco de fruta y mucha agua mientras calentaba algo para alimentarlo correctamente. Luego llegó la pregunta que temía.

-¿Qué te pasó nii-san?

Ichimatsu desvió la mirada, luego la llevó hacia Osomatsu que lo vigilaba desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba sonriendo. Eso lo molestó, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Qué importa – dijo de mala gana, no por su hermano sino por el otro. Pero su hermano no lo sabía y su sonrisa era tan diminuta que prácticamente no se percibía como tal.

-Si… si deseas contarme yo siempre te escucharé, niisan. – trató de ser considerado. Ichimatsu se sintió mal por haberse descargado con él cuando no había hecho más que preocuparse, lo normal en una familia, pero no tenía como cambiar sus palabras así que solo se sumió en el silencio. Después devoró su comida con desesperación. Ese día comió más de lo que usualmente comía en una semana y vio que su hermano solo tomó un plato pequeño, pero no le dio importancia.

Alguna vez caminaba por un callejón buscando gatos, esos felinos se habían convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Desde aquella vez Osomatsu siempre estaba cerca de él, observándolo.

-Te ves tierno buscando gatos – le dijo, Ichimatsu lo ignoró – pareces uno. ¿Debería llamarte gatito?

-No me llames así – se volteó enojado, allí donde Osomatsu debería estar solo se encontraba algún sujeto desconocido con una sudadera negra y la capucha puesta por lo que no veía su rostro debido a las sombras. Este levantó las manos en un gesto para calmarlo.

-Está bien, está bien. – dijo con una voz ronca – entonces tú… ¿quieres un poco?

-¿uh? ¿de qué?

-Ya sabes - e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Ichimatsu no sabía y al parecer el tipo se dio cuenta porque se puso a rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos. Levantó una bolsita llena de una especie de polvo blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes? Oh vaya, amigo, oh perdón, tú. Si ese es el caso te voy a regalar ésta por cortesía – estiró el brazo para entregárselo – igual, cuando quieras más yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

Ichimatsu dudó, no sabía que era eso. De pronto Osomatsu que estaba detrás de él, tomó su brazo y lo llevó hacia la mano del otro tipo para aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

Le explicó cómo consumirlo. Ichimatsu lo hizo llegando a casa bajo la tutela de Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu había caído muy, muy bajo.

No fue demasiado tiempo para que sus manos comenzaran a temblar, y se comiera las uñas. No podía quedarse quieto. No comía. Antes sentía que el dinero que robaba era demasiado, ahora no le alcanzaba. Necesitaba más. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Jyushimatsu llegaba cada vez más tarde y se iba más temprano, estaba demasiado enfrascado en lo que deseaba.

-Ya no tengo dinero, Osomatsu-niisan – en algún momento había comenzado a llamarlo así y a tener conversaciones con él. Osomatsu siempre estaba a su lado, siempre lo veía, no se perdía ni un detalle de él, acariciaba su cabello y eso era demasiado agradable, si tenía frio lo abrazaba, Osomatsu siempre estaba caliente. Lo aconsejaba y él seguía sus órdenes sin pensarlo. – esto es todo lo que me queda por ahora – miró la mesa – debería racionarlo hasta que tenga para comprar más.

Osomatsu se paró junto a la droga y le dio una mirada, luego observó a Ichimatsu.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad piensas?

-Lo quiero – Ichimatsu temblaba mientras veía ese pequeño sobre en la mesa, todo lo que contenía dentro era un poco de polvito blanco, podría ser un gis aplastado, cal, veneno para ratas, qué importaba él solo necesitaba más.

-¿Lo quieres? – Osomatsu hacía eso mucho, preguntar algo que ya había sido contestado, todo lo que quería era escuchar como lo pedía con desesperación.

-Lo quiero.

-¿Por qué lo quieres?

-Es… - Ichimatsu dudó y luego le regresó la mirada mientras se mordía las uñas, ahora se perdía en esos ojos rojos que lo devoraban - como tú, huele a ti, me recuerda a ti. – alejó la mano de su boca - Y quiero tenerte.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Sí, eso quiero.

Osomatsu se acercó a la mesa y tomó el sobre, Ichimatsu se movió instintivamente con la intención de arrebatárselo, pero se logró controlar. Se quitó el saco y jaló sus mangas, abrió el sobre y puso una delgada línea a lo largo de su brazo luego lo levantó frente a Ichimatsu.

-Entonces tómalo, huéleme – sonrió, Ichimatsu podría jurar que sus ojos se encendieron - llénate de mí.

Y así lo hizo. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando la droga se había terminado, así olía Osomatsu, había otro olor que no reconocía, pero era igual de satisfactorio. Oler dejó de ser suficiente y comenzó a lamerlo, y dar pequeñas mordidas, Osomatsu acarició su cabeza mientras lo hacía.

-Onii-chan tiene una idea para que consigas más dinero – le dijo con una sonrisa. Y claro, sin preguntar detalles, aceptó.

Ichimatsu caminaba detrás de un sujeto horrible y grande, pasaban a lo largo del pasillo escuchando esos ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones que parecían tener las paredes demasiado delgadas. La mayoría solo era jadeos, algunos gritos de placer y una que otra cama que era sacudida con la suficiente fuerza. Osomatsu ya estaba de pie en la puerta de la que sería su habitación. El tipo entró con ansias, jaló a Ichimatsu dentro y cerró. No perdió tiempo y se desvistió de inmediato. Un escalofrío recorrió a Ichimatsu, de pronto era joven otra vez y había cuatro o cinco hombres sobre él. El hombre lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó a la cama, estaba demasiado desesperado, eso tal vez explicaría por qué había aceptado estar con otro hombre. Ichimatsu en cambio volteó a ver a Osomatsu al borde de las lágrimas, ya no quería pasar por eso.

-¿Qué pasa Ichimachuu? ¿Tienes miedo? – el nombrado asintió a modo de respuesta – No te preocupes, Onii-chan está aquí. - Caminó hasta quedar junto a él. La ropa de Ichimatsu ya estaba siendo quitada. – cierra los ojos – y así lo hizo – ábrelos.

Ichimatsu se sorprendió cuando vio que quien estaba sobre él ya no era ningún desconocido sino Osomatsu mismo. Esos ojos que lo encendían recorrieron su ahora desnudo cuerpo. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, el contacto era caliente. Lo besó, algo salvaje, con pasión. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a prepararlo. A comparación de la última vez que le habían hecho eso en esta ocasión no le dolía tanto. Se acostumbró bastante rápido, comenzaba a necesitar más, como si fuera una droga. Esa droga a la que olía Osomatsu.

-Osomatsu… niisan – dijo Ichimatsu mientras sentía las manos del otro deslizarse por su pecho y sus costados, tomó su cadera con una mano y con la otra continuó el recorrido pasando lentamente por su entrepierna y llegando su propio miembro, preparándolo.

-Onii-chan – lo corrigió Osomatsu.

-Onii-chan – apenas si lo pudo pronunciar como un jadeo. -…hazlo – suplicó

-¿Qué?

-…Mételo

-Debes pedirlo adecuadamente – Osomatsu gozaba con la desesperación que estaba sintiendo el otro, podía sentir como intentaba empujar su cadera para hacerlo él mismo.

-Por favor, mételo, oniichan… lléname de ti.

Ichimatsu jamás había sentido tanto placer. Cuando despertó desnudo en la cama el otro tipo ya no estaba. Osomatsu sí y eso era lo único que importaba. Aunque también estaba el dinero junto a la cama y eso era otra cosa que si necesitaba. Lo tomó, se vistió y salió directo a comprar eso que le urgía.

De esa forma conseguía más dinero, y lo disfrutaba porque Osomatsu siempre tomaba el lugar de la otra persona, hombre o mujer, se mezclaba con su esencia.

Se acostó con tantas personas que no sería de extrañar si contrajo alguna enfermedad sexual o dejó embarazada a alguna tipa porque no siempre usaba condón y le gustaba la idea de correrse dentro de Osomatsu.

En casa se la vivía sentado en alguna esquina de la habitación, a veces Osomatsu lo abrazaba y él se llenaba con su aroma, era droga y sexo. Había dejado de llevar dinero en algún momento, pero no pensaba demasiado en ello, muchas veces se dormía antes de que llegara Jyushimatsu y se despertaba después de que se iba, él solo le dejaba una nota en la que le decía qué había de comer y que lo quería. Únicamente cuando leía esas notas se sentía mal, el resto del día Osomatsu lo atrapaba por completo. Cada vez Ichimatsu parecía estar más y más nervioso, no podía esperar al momento en que pudiera ir con ese traficante o se pudiera acostar con Osomatsu otra vez.

En algún momento Ichimatsu tenía que pagar por lo que hacía y ese momento llegó una vez cuando iba regresando a casa de noche con Osomatsu caminando junto a él como siempre, en su calle se cruzó con un hombre alto, se le hacía ligeramente familiar, seguro se había acostado con él en algún momento, no le importaba. Pero cuando este tipo lo vio abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

-¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Quieres venganza? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú dijiste que yo era todo lo que necesitabas y luego te estabas acostando con alguien más! ¡Te lo merecías, mierda! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, ESPÍRITU DE MIERDA! – y corrió en dirección contraria. En ese momento Ichimatsu no entendió a qué se refería, claro que pudo haberle dicho eso a cualquiera, era a Osomatsu a quien se lo decía en realidad. Llegó a su casa y vio la puerta abierta, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entró rápidamente y en cuanto vio la escena estuvo a punto de vomitar. Jyushimatsu yacía en el suelo con la cabeza en una posición imposible y une enorme charco de sangre. Ichimatsu corrió junto a él.

Ya no había luz en sus ojos y su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Ichimatsu gritó, más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho en su vida, gritó y gritó hasta que se rasgó la garganta, las lágrimas salían sin parar, ya no era capaz de ver nada, no podía respirar debido a los fluidos que tapaban su nariz. Y lo entendió, aquel sujeto creyó que se trataba de él y maldijo el que fueran gemelos, maldijo no pensar en las consecuencias que arrastrarían a su hermano, maldijo no haberle puesto atención, maldijo haber ido a comprar esa droga y no haber regresado temprano, maldijo no decirle a la única familia que tenía lo mucho que lo amaba, maldijo no haber matado a ese tipo cuando se lo encontró. Pero ni siquiera el deseo de venganza lo dejó moverse, Jyushimatsu era todo lo que tenía, era el único que lo apoyaba, el único que lo comprendía, que lo quería así como era. Ahora estaba solo. Habían matado a su hermano por su culpa, todo era su culpa, él era la única basura por la que todo estaba pasando, era el único que merecía la muerte, Jyushimatsu había sido muy bueno, debía haber tenido una vida grandiosa, si él no hubiera estado seguro lo lograba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había arruinado.

No podía hablar, la garganta le dolía y le sabía a sangre, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cara empapada por las lágrimas. Entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró con Osomatsu que callado observaba la escena.

-Osomatsu-niisan – las manos le temblaban. Tenía algo de droga recién comprada en su bolsillo, ¿le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor? – Osomatsu-niisan – repitió.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Ichimatsu. – Algo dentro de Ichimatsu se rompió, sin importar lo que hiciera Osomatsu siempre le hacía un cumplido y le acariciaba la cabeza. Esto era diferente – Provocaste que mataran a tu hermano. – las lágrimas volvieron a salir, un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar muy bien – Eres basura.

Continuó llorando. Osomatsu se acercó a él, del otro lado del cuerpo yaciente de Jyushimatsu.

-Debería pasarte lo mismo que a él para que estén iguales. – agregó. Ichimatsu levantó la mirada confundido – Hay medicina en el baño, un frasco casi lleno – Ichimatsu entendió. Asintió y se levantó. Regresó junto a su hermano, le dio una última mirada a Osomatsu y se llenó la boca de pastillas.

-Vamos a volvernos uno solo. – le dijo antes de que todo se hiciera borroso y pasara a ser negro.

Lamentablemente para Ichimatsu, los vecinos habían escuchado el jaleo que se dio entre Jyushimatsu y el otro tipo y luego los gritos desgarradores que él dio. La policía llegó y lo llevaron a un hospital justo a tiempo. Despertó en medio del vaciado, fue una sensación horrorosa, terminó desmayándose.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una cama, todo a su alrededor era blanco, cuando intentó levantarse se percató de que estaba esposado a los tubos. Buscó en todas direcciones, había algunas máquinas y una cortina. Entró una mujer vestida de blanco que lo miró sorprendida, detrás de ella entró otra, se le acercaron y le preguntaron cosas, él no las escuchaba, seguía buscándolo. Entonces lo vio en la puerta. De negro y rojo, completamente contrastante al lugar.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan! – le gritó, las mujeres siguieron su mirada sorprendidas y luego lo miraron otra vez, se miraron entre ellas y anotaron alguna cosa en las tablas que llevaban en las manos. Ichimatsu estaba temblando, unas ansias lo carcomían por dentro - Osomatsu-niisan, te necesito, te necesito, tómame, ¡tengo que llenarme de ti! – gritaba desesperado se jaló con fuerza, pero las esposas no lo dejaban acercarse a Osomatsu, siguió gritando y forcejeando mientras las enfermeras trataban de sujetarlo, no podían administrarle ningún tipo de sedante por sus problemas de adicción, un doctor y un ayudante se unieron. Osomatsu miraba el espectáculo, parecía malhumorado.

-Te están limpiando, te están quitando toda la esencia que tanto me costó impregnar en ti. – le dijo en un volumen de voz tan bajo que debería haberse perdido, pero que Ichimatsu escuchó a la perfección.

-Osomatsu-niisan, llévame contigo, sácame de aquí, lléname de ti.

Y siguió luchando hasta que cayó rendido por el esfuerzo.

Cada día en ese lugar era más y más molesto, quería droga, quería sexo, quería a Osomatsu, pero él se limitaba a verlo. Temblaba, estaba sufriendo. Cada día que pasaba limpio recordaba a Jyushimtasu y lloraba. Quería emborracharse y perderse, quería llenarse de Osomatsu hasta que su mente se nublara, no quería estar allí.

-Yo no puedo acercarme a ti, Ichimatsu, tú debes ser quien venga a mí – le decía.

Un día Ichimatsu despertó y Osomatsu no estaba allí, solo una enfermera.

-¿Dónde está Osomatsu-niisan? – le preguntó enojado a la mujer. Ella lo miró confundido.

-¿No lo estás viendo?

-Claro que no, no seas estúpida, él no está aquí ¿dónde está?

En ese momento entró el sujeto que se supone era su doctor. Ella le dijo que sus alucinaciones se estaban deteniendo, él se enojó muchísimo, Osomatsu no era ninguna alucinación. Se puso a gritar, le gritó tantas cosas y la amenazó estrangularla si volvía a decir que Osomtasu era una alucinación que la enfermera se asustó y salió. Alcanzó a escuchar cómo el doctor le decía que la agresividad era normal en la desintoxicación. Ichimatsu los maldijo.

Osomtasu nunca llegó, tampoco al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Cada día su desesperación ya no era tan fuerte como el día anterior, seguía presente, pero era más controlable, por lo que se volvió más pasivo, ya no les gritaba a esas personas que se mantenían anotando cosas todo el tiempo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya desde lo de Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué habría pasado con su cuerpo? Tenía vagos recuerdos de que unos hombres le habían hecho preguntas, pero en ese entonces él solo estaba necesitado de Osomatsu. Y él ya tampoco estaba. No había nadie, estaba solo. Si era así, ¿para que seguía allí? ¿Por qué trataban de curarlo? ¿Qué haría después de todos modos? No tenía nada.

Llegó es noche. El doctor entró sigilosamente cuando Ichimatsu dormía y sin intención lo despertó mientras le quitaba las esposas porque comenzó a hablar con una enfermera que lo había alcanzado en la puerta. Ichimatsu decidió fingir que aún dormía.

-…está bien? – dijo ella.

-Los sacerdotes están bendiciendo las habitaciones, no podemos dejar que lo vean esposado.

-Pero es un paciente peligroso.

-Ya no, tú has visto su calma, además está dormido, nunca se despierta durante las noches, cuando lleguemos aquí lo tendremos bien vigilado.

Luego ambos salieron. Ichimatsu sobó sus muñecas y se sentó. La puerta se abrió y Osomatsu estaba allí de pie.

-Osomatsu-niisan – dijo Ichimatsu y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-shh… es momento de irnos, Ichimachuu.

Osomatsu se alejó caminando e Ichimatsu se apresuró a ir detrás de él. Llegaron al techo, el viento casi no soplaba, era una calma siniestra. Osomatsu caminó, en algún momento el suelo bajo sus pies se terminó, pero seguía caminando como si nada, a un par de pasos se giró y le tendió la mano a Ichimatsu.

-Ya no será tan placentero como antes, pero aún podemos ser uno solo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichimatsu dio un paso, levantó la mano para tomar la de Osomtasu, dio otro paso y se fue hacia abajo jalando todo su cuerpo hacia el vacío. Algo lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló de regreso hacia el techo, Osomatsu lo tomó del brazo y trató de hacerlo caer una vez más. Lo que sujetaba su otro brazo lo apretó con fuerza y Osomatsu lo soltó como si quemara.

-Maldito hombre de dios – dijo y desapareció. Ichimatsu se asustó.

-¡NO! – gritó y se volteó para ver qué era lo que no lo había dejado ir con Osomatsu, se encontró con un hombre vestido de una sotana negra que lo veía preocupado - ¡Suéltame! – le gritó – Tengo que ir, suéltame, ¡suéltame! – pero el hombre nunca lo soltó, se aferró a él con fuerza y lo alejó del borde del techo. Ichimatsu siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, como últimamente era costumbre, se desmayó.

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

 **Lamento haberle hecho eso a Ichimatsu y Jyushmatsu, en especial a Jyushi.**

 **La imagen de portada la hice yo -no sé si se vea bien-, si les interesa pueden buscar una pag en face llamada NaniMe para decirme cosas (aqui dándome publicidad a mi misma)**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan su review, es alentador y bueno para el alma! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado! ¡Leámonos de nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ignoro total y completamente si ha pasado mucho o no desde que actualicé por ultima vez, creo que no, espero que no.**

 **Bueno, aquí está otro cap de este fic! Espero que les agrade:**

Ichimatsu se levantó de la cama sin ver a su acompañante que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el relato, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al peluche que tenía entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-El resto de la historia la sabes – dijo, su voz temblaba – voy a las duchas.

Realmente estaba sudando. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, le aterrorizaba la idea de girarse para ver su expresión y que ésta estuviera llena de asco u odio. Si ese fuera el caso seguro saldría corriendo a los brazos de Osomatsu quien se regocijaría ante la humillación. Se obligó a caminar a paso lento hasta los baños, calentó el agua y en todo ese tiempo Karamatsu nunca llegó.

Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, pero se negaba a derramar ninguna. Era obvio que eso pasaría, cualquiera se sentiría repelido. Continuó observando el agua sin entrar en ella, no se sentía con ánimos. Después de un rato más, cuando el agua probablemente ya estaría fría otra vez, dio la vuelta para irse. Caminó lentamente con la cabeza baja hacia la salida del baño, una vez fuera levantó el rostro y se encontró con Karamatsu recargado en la pared contraria.

-No te bañaste – dijo el sacerdote con algo de sorpresa, Ichimatsu estaba demasiado impactado para pronunciar palabra – llevas allí tanto tiempo que ya me estaba preguntando si debía entrar a ver si estabas bien. – estaba hablando con normalidad – si no te bañaste ¿qué estabas-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- lo interrumpió Ichimatsu

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué me estás hablando de eso? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije?! ¡Soy una mierda ¿por qué me hablas con tanta tranquilidad?! ¡Ódiame! ¡Es lo normal! ¡siéntete asqueado al mirarme! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Su garganta no lo dejaba hablar bien, le costaba pronunciar palabras y su voz se hizo algo aguda al final.

Karamatsu cambió de una expresión relajada a una seria y tal vez algo molesta.

-No voy a odiarte, no voy a sentirme asqueado por nada que esté relacionado contigo – dio un paso al frente e Ichimatsu retrocedió – deja de insultarte a ti mismo – sonrió – todo está bien.

Y en serio estaba bien. A pesar de toda la rabia y la impotencia que se había albergado en él al escuchar lo que le había sucedido y no poder hacer nada al respecto, tenía una sensación de felicidad porque Ichimatsu le había tenido confianza. Tal vez no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo.

Las lágrimas hicieron que Ichimatsu ya no diferenciara bien, dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a los baños, se acuclilló cuando ya no pudo seguir caminando más. Karamatsu lo siguió y se detuvo detrás de él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó cuando el otro se agachó para estar a su altura- ¡Soy un maldito adicto!

-Ya lo sabía – Ichimatsu se giró para encontrarse con la mirada del sacerdote – me lo dijeron en el hospital, tenías los síntomas cuando llegaste y aun se nota si te pongo atención.

-Tuve sexo con montones de personas por dinero, fueran mujeres… u hombres– le siguió diciendo como si fuera muy necesario recordárselo por si en realidad no le había puesto atención – cumplí las fantasías de muchos, disfrutaba el sadomasoquismo, tengo marcas de eso.

-También sabía algo de eso – Karamatsu bajó la mirada – yo limpiaba tu cuerpo cuando te desmayabas por el cansancio al principio de tu estadía aquí, pude ver tu cuerpo, sé a qué marcas te refieres y se nota que fueron hechas por diferentes personas.

-… yo, provoque la muerte de mi hermano… -Karamatsu volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y, aunque quería, Ichimatsu no apartó la mirada.

-Y estoy seguro de que, por cómo dijiste que era, él ya te perdonó.

Ichimatsu se dejó caer y sentado volvió a llorar, ya estaba harto de llorar, estaba harto de sentirse así. Pero es que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Jyushimatsu lo hubiera perdonado y no creía que fuera así y de todos modos esas palabras eran demasiado tranquilizantes para él. Karamatsu no dijo nada, lo dejó llorar hasta que estuvo satisfecho limitándose a estar allí para hacerle compañía. Tuvo unos enormes impulsos de querer abrazarlo, Ichimatsu llorando parecía que lo pedía, sin embargo, no podía ser así porque a Ichimatsu nunca le había gustado el contacto físico ni siquiera el accidental que a veces se daba entre ellos, no quería importunarlo con algo como un abrazo.

Cuando Ichimatsu por fin pudo dejar de llorar lo vio directo a los ojos, parecía esperar algo, pero Karamatsu no podía descifrar qué era, planeó preguntarle directamente, pero algo le decía que no era una buena idea. Durante esos momentos de indecisión continuaron contemplando sus ojos mutuamente. Los ojos de Ichimatsu estaban rojos por haber llorado tanto y parecían brillar por la humedad que aún permanecía en ellos, estaban ligeramente cerrados igual que siempre, parecían ser morados, un extraño color, un atrayente color. Karamatsu ni siquiera se percató de que la distancia entre ellos cada vez se acortaba más hasta que tuvo un impuro pensamiento.

"Quiero besarlo"

Y se levantó de golpe asustando al hombre vestido de monja. Giró su cabeza para que Ichimatsu no pudiera ver su expresión y se cubrió con una mano. Se reprendía a si mismo por tener semejante deseo, eso estaba mal. Ichimatsu también se levantó y lo observó extrañado por unos momentos, luego rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Osomatsu-niisan? – esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba.

Karamatsu tardó un poco en terminar de sacar esas pecaminosas ideas de su cabeza y luego, regresando a su habitual ser, contestó:

-Los demonios siempre tratan de hacer que las personas vayan por el camino del mal – levantó los brazos como si estuviera preparado para abrazar algo – para eso estoy aquí, para llevarte por el camino del bien. – se preguntó si tenía derecho a decir eso después de considerar el aprovecharse de su semejante.

Tal vez había sido suerte que Karamatsu fuera religioso y así lo que le dijera al respecto fuera luchar para ir por el sendero ese y no que estaba alucinando como le habían dicho en el hospital.

-Te dije que nos bañaríamos juntos – dijo después - ¿por qué te quedaste afuera?

-Parecías querer algo de tiempo para ti, y yo, como un buen y confiable hombre del señor, me vi en la obligación de respetar esa privacidad aun a pesar de que mi verdadero deseo era entrar y darte todo mi apoyo.

-mh – esas respuestas tan innecesariamente largas y llenas de cosas sin sentido no le agradaban a Ichimatsu, sentía que eran estúpidas. – ¿y ahora?

-… Estaría bien, pero ¿de verdad quieres bañarte conmigo? – Karamatsu daba por hecho que a Ichimatsu le desagradaba su cercanía así que no se explicaba el porqué de ese deseo

-¿Te molesta mi pasado?

-De ninguna manera, Dios nuestro señor ya te ha perdonado así que yo no tengo nada más que decir – concluyó y cualquiera podría jurar que brillos salieron de sus ojos.

Esa respuesta pareció molestar a Ichimatsu, contrario a lo que Karamatsu pretendía como siempre, y lo echó de los baños, al parecer esa propuesta de bañarse juntos había terminado. De todos modos, la intención de eso era mostrarle su cuerpo y las marcas que tenía, pero si ya lo había visto entonces ya no era necesario. Ichimatsu no ansiaba mucho el bañarse con él.

A partir de ese momento, Ichimatsu se sentía más relajado. Como si el haber sacado todo su pasado, sus frustraciones, sus miedos y haber llorado tanto, lo hubiera serenado. Y saber que, a pesar de todo, Karamatsu no lo repudiaba era lo mejor.

Estaba sentado en una esquina del templo cuando tuvo ese pensamiento. No le agradó. Es decir, sí, agradecía que Karamatsu lo aceptara y perdonara, pero no por eso era "lo mejor". Era un sacerdote después de todo, era su trabajo perdonar, él mismo lo había dicho, fue por dios y eso, no había nada especial. Se levantó y recorrió el pasillo que se formaba entre las bancas; en ese momento las puertas detrás de él, las de la entrada principal para quienes quisieran ir a misa, se abrieron y el sacerdote entró.

Karamatsu a veces tenía que ir al pueblo que estaba cerca para bendecir algunos hogares, pedir por los enfermos, guiar las almas de los fallecidos y claro, comprar comida para ellos. En ese momento, en cambio, traía una guitarra al hombro.

-Me la regalaron unos ancianos como agradecimiento por haber salvado el alma de su nieto – explicó mientras dejaba la guitarra recargada en una de las bancas.

-¿Salvaste un alma? – preguntó con algo de mofa

-Ellos creen que mis rezos aliviaron su alma de esa enfermedad - giró un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa que trataba de sofocar, era demasiado obvio que le agradaba la idea de ser un salvador y que le agradecieran – pero lo único que hice fue crear un camino más fácil para que Dios llegara a él y eliminara los males de su cuerpo.

Ichimatsu no entendía cómo era que creían eso. No podía haber nada que los salvara solo diciendo palabras. El pasó muchas noches en el hospital entendiendo eso a la mala.

-¿Quieres que toque algo? – Karamatsu se sentó y estiró los brazos, estaba acostumbrado a que Ichimatsu de pronto se callara sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, y sabía que lo mejor era comenzar a hablar él – conozco lo básico – y tomó la guitarra colocándola sobre su rodilla.

Como el otro no dijo nada lo tomó como una aprobación para que continuara y deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas. Ichimatsu nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar la guitarra, de hecho, la música que había llegado alguna vez a sus oídos era muy limitada y por lo general distorsionada por la distancia u otros factores. La iglesia en la que estaba no tenía coro así que no tenía referencias. Ignoraba si Karamatsu estaba tocando bien o mal, pero no era como si fuera desagradable. Hasta que comenzó a cantar. Y ni siquiera fue por su voz, se escuchaba igual que siempre solo que alargaba el sonido que producían las vocales, no, el problema era la letra. Decía algo sobre que él era el padre que llevaría la salvación a quién sabe dónde, que dios lo había elegido para salvar su alma y entonces cuando Ichimatsu apareció en su historia cantada, se alejó molesto. No sabía mucho sobre la religión, nadie se la había inculcado antes, y él no hacía caso cuando Karamatsu le hablaba del tema, pero había una cosa en específico que le había llamado la atención y que por lo tanto recordaba: los siete pecados capitales. Y de eso, entendía como Karamatsu estaba hundido hasta la última hebra de su ser en la soberbia y lo peor es que parecía no darse cuenta.

Una tortura comenzó para Ichimatsu. Cada tarde sin falta Karamatsu practicaba con la guitarra. Cuando éste salía Ichimatsu se colaba en su habitación con toda la intención de destruir el objeto musical, pero no se atrevía y solo salía mucho más enojado. Una vez entró a su habitación son los mismos planes de exterminar el instrumento y vio una caja que antes no estaba allí, era fácil notarlo porque en sí la habitación no tenía mucho. Se acercó a ella y la abrió. Dentro había varias botellas de vino que hicieron a Ichimatsu retroceder como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar. No se explicaba qué hacían ahí. En una iglesia no era extraño que hubiera vino para las misas y a veces para la comida, pero eso debería estar en la cocina. Continuó viendo el contenido de la caja y sentía como si todo estuviera dando vueltas, sudaba frio y no apartaba la mirada. ¿Por qué había vino allí? Cuando se colaba a la cocina evitaba el almacén con todas sus fuerzas pues sabía que allí era donde se guardaba normalmente ¿y ahora? Karamatsu las tenía en su habitación. Él no tomaba más que cuando era necesario, así que no eran para él, era más como si las estuviera alejando, las estuviera escondiendo.

Y entonces Ichimatsu lo comprendió.

Tronó la lengua enojado y salió de allí sin intentar ocultar que había descubierto eso. Regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se acostó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas mientras movía las manos constantemente. Hacía tanto que no estaba tan cerca de una bebida alcohólica que no recordaba la ansiedad que éstas le despertaban. Estaban allí, tan cerca, olían tan bien. No creía posible que el olor de verdad le estuviera llegando, quizá era solo recuerdos, pero la tortura era la misma. Al final salió y decidió alejarse.

Subió al campanario, esa parte que estaba abierta y desde donde alcanzaba a ver al pueblo. Se detuvo unos momentos para calmarse contemplado el paisaje, era demasiado diferente, había campo, pocas casas, bosque con un lago no muy lejos, todo se veía verde y había un bellísimo cielo azul sin nubes; hasta antes de que Karamatsu lo sacara de aquel lugar siempre había estado rodeado de gris y negro, sin color, sin vida. Respiro el aire limpio. Sin contaminación, sin peste, sin alcohol, sin tabaco, sin droga.

-Osomatsu-niisan – lo llamó.

-¿Sí?

Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, no esperaba respuesta después de tanto silencio, de alguna forma, después de haberle contado aquello a Karamatsu tenía la sensación de que iba a desaparecer, sin embargo, allí estaba Osomatsu, flotando, como si estuviera acostado con la cabeza recargada en sus manos, sus ojos rojos siempre quemaban. Justo al límite de donde la torre que resguardaba a la gran campana terminaba. Primero lo miró unos momentos, a pesar de todo, ya no lo había visto de esa forma, se percató de que aquel deseo desesperado ya no nacía en él.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Por qué? – Osomatsu dejó escapar una carcajada – Sigo aquí por ti, igual que siempre. – cambió a una posición de sentado con las piernas cruzadas – Espero que no creas que te libraste de mi o algo así, durante mucho tiempo te perdí por esta estúpida iglesia y ese estúpido pastor, pero tu alma es demasiado deliciosa, no pienso dejarla ir ahora que te encontré otra vez.

-La iglesia y… Karamatsu ¿Me separan de ti?

-No por mucho, tú lo estás contaminando, por eso es que puedo estar aquí, antes no había forma de que pudiera acercarme. – inclinó la cabeza y sonrió de una manera siniestra– tú lo manchas todo, tu esencia es muy similar a la mía, distribuyes el pecado por donde vas, caes al fondo y arrastras al resto contigo. Eres escoria.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentir que Osomatsu decía la verdad y se sintió culpable por ensuciar ese lugar por el que seguramente Karamatsu había luchado por purificar, y por el que aún se esforzaba alejando el vino de su inquilino alcohólico. Bajó la mirada impotente, sin ninguna manera de poder refutar esas palabras.

-Oh no te preocupes, Ichimachuu, eso está bien, que tú seas como eres está bien, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para aceptarte y apoyarte. Lo que quieras hacer, lo que quieras decir, lo que quieras ensuciar, hazlo. – y su sonrisa parecía ser totalmente honesta. Probablemente lo era. La única persona que aceptaría a Ichimatsu sería Osomatsu ¿no? Este estiró un brazo como si fuera su intención acariciarle la cabeza más nunca irrumpió en el espacio dentro de los límites de la iglesia. Si Ichimatsu sacaba solo un poco la cabeza podría sentir ese contacto. A alguien que si lo aceptaría al cien como era.

-¡Ichimatsu! – El nombrado volteó asustado, semejante a alguien que habían atrapado en medio de una travesura, Karamatsu lo estaba buscando. Y sin pensarlo dos veces bajó las escaleras sin volver a mirar al demonio que allí se encontraba, fue tan rápido como pudo, en un pasillo se topó con el padre algo preocupado.

-Oh, allí estás my little Ichimatsu – el aludido torció el gesto al ser llamado de esa manera – parece que igual lo viste ¿no?

-Sí – Ichimatsu sabía que se refería a la caja de vino porque todo derecho por detrás de Karamatsu estaban las habitaciones.

-Lo siento, yo trataba-

-¿De evitar que terminara con tu suministro de vino? – lo interrumpió bruscamente. Karamatsu se desconcertó.

-No, no, en absoluto. – Karamatsu ni siquiera se había imaginado que podía interpretarse de esa manera y se sintió mal por ello – Sé que bajas mucho a la cocina y no quería que fuera algo perjudicial para ti. – dudó por unos momentos y al final se decidió por poner la mano sobre su hombro, Ichimatsu se erizó ante el contacto, pero no lo apartó – Me preocupo por ti. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Trato de darte un camino sin dificultades. Porque… eres importante.

Ichimatsu tenía tantas cosas que decir, insultos, bromas, mofas, sin embargo, esos ojos que lo observaban con preocupación no lo dejaban formular las frases correctas y mucho menos podía hacer que salieran de su boca. Pero tenía tanto que sacar que terminó pateando su espinilla, Karamatsu se agachó de inmediato para cubrirse con las manos como si eso ayudara a disminuir el dolor. Levantó la mirada con una lagrima formándose en sus ojos y quedó mudo al ver a Ichimatsu mirándolo desde arriba con esa expresión y un leve sonrojo.

-Entro más a tu habitación – dijo para luego alejarse.

Karamatsu no tenía idea. Desde ese día la habitación del sacerdote empezó a estar más limpia de lo que de por sí ya estaba diario.

-Hay una congregación de sacerdotes que van a las ciudades a visitar lugares donde es necesaria la fe. Ya sabes, de esa manera te conocí. – Karamatsu hizo una pausa para beber un poco de agua y tomar otro pedazo de pan que era lo que por lo general desayunaban, Ichimatsu se hizo una idea de lo que le diría y desde ese momento no lo quería escuchar – volverán a hacerlo y vuelvo a estar invitado, durará dos semanas y ese es el tiempo que tengo que estar fuera.

-No vayas

-Sé que no deseas quedarte sin mi compañía y que te sentirás solitario –puso una mano en su pecho- pero esta es una prueba de la vida, de la fe que profeso y que deseo hacer llegar a las pobres e inocentes almas que corren el riesgo de perder su camino del bien, me veo en la obligación de-

-Lárgate – lo interrumpió harto del discurso que estaba dando como respuesta. Y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo.

-Serán dos semanas – Karamatsu le sonrió – ni un día más.

Y así el día que se fue le dejó el número del hotel en donde se estaría quedando. La ciudad que visitaría sería justo la ciudad de donde era Ichimatsu. Sorprendentemente no le importó en absoluto, no tuvo ningún sentimiento de nostalgia ¿Quién lo tendría? Su pasado eran Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu, uno había muerto, el otro estaba allí afuera…

Un elegante demonio de ojos rojos observaba la imponente iglesia con una sonrisa, casi podía decir con exactitud en dónde estaba Ichimatsu.

-¿Sigues con él? – una mujer con dos coletas bajas, alas negras, cuernos, una larga cola y una coqueta minifalda apareció de entre las sombras y se recargó en su hombro sin inmutarlo – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, que aburrido, deberías dejarlo.

-No, lo haré caer sin importar nada. – la chica hizo un puchero, no encontraba nada de especial en esa alma.

-Como quieras – le dijo, para después desaparecer justo como había llegado.

Osomatsu dio unos pasos hasta estar de frente a la pared de la iglesia y estiró el brazo hasta que su palma entró en contacto con la fría piedra. Luego sonrió. Sin ese padre, la iglesia se volvía un lugar como cualquier otro.

 **Sí, ellos tienen la misma cara, pero a nadie parece importarle eso. - oh, eso no tenía nada que ver-**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Muchas más gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, es bello para el alma. Leámonos otra vez~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Jeje vamos, no ha pasado tanto tiempo (?) En serio me disculpo por ello.**

 **Si decides que vale la pena retomar este fic te lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Todos agradecemos a nomasrun por su precioso comentario que me recordó que ¡en realidad hay personas a quienes les gustaba mi fic! Así que este cap para ti, si lo aceptas, nomasrun.**

 **Lo único que se me ocurre por advertir aquí es que hay un pequeño insultillo a la religión por ahí, espero que no se ofendan. Y que aunque ya lo revisé probablemente vaya con errorcillos porque a pesar de que reviso los caps SIEMPRE quedan con errores.**

Dos semanas podrían no ser mucho tiempo para algunas personas, pero para Ichimatsu que actualmente vivía en torno a Karamatsu, estar lejos de la única persona que lo alejaba de su pasado y que le daba un nuevo significado a su vida -cosa que no admitiría en voz alta ni aunque lo amenazaran- era como una eternidad. Sin embargo, no había qué más hacer, no iba a estar llorando la separación.

El primer día lo pasó caminando de un lado a otro, no sabía cocinar así que solo comió pan y queso, no era un gran sacrificio, Karamatsu a veces los hacía comer así de poco por algunas razones religiosas que él no entendía y antes de eso había sobrevivido semanas enteras comiendo porquerías e intentos de comida basura. Se quedó dormido en las bancas donde la gente se sentaba cuando asistía a las misas. Se empezaron a escuchar golpes, un golpe, en realidad, constante en la enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada principal, no era muy fuerte, parecía que estaban tocando; eso despertó a Ichimatsu que se tardó un poco en terminar de reaccionar, su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de niños molestando, luego lo pensó mejor. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar nunca había visto a las personas del pueblo, pues siempre las evitaba, estaba casi seguro de que esa gente ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y solo una cosa tenía muy clara de ellos: respetaban la iglesia. Los niños que probablemente había, nunca habían hecho bromas de ningún tipo, así que no había posibilidades de que fueran ellos ahora, en especial, que el sacerdote del lugar no estaba.

Se sentó con inseguridad y tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, que para él era no hacer ningún ruido, al golpe constante de pronto se le sumaron unos chirridos de algo filoso rasguñando desde afuera, y otro golpe y comenzó a ser cada vez más y más fuerte y entonces la puerta se hizo hacia adentro con tal fuerza que podría decirse que un gigante la pateo, pero no se abrió.

Y llegó el silencio.

Un silencio tan anormal que Ichimatsu escuchaba su corazón palpitar como si tuviera altavoces.

Quería moverse, quería correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y sólo seguía allí, viendo la puerta que estaba ahora en silencio, como si esperara algo.

-Ichimachuu~

Ichimatsu se levantó lentamente, caminó lentamente hacia atrás alejándose de la puerta, y volteó con la misma lentitud hacia la puerta que lo llevaba al interior del lugar, y solo entonces comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, pasó de largo su habitación y entró a la de Karamatsu lanzándose a su cama y haciéndose ovillo entre sus cobijas, una vez que estuvo completamente cubierto se percató de que estaba temblando. No era la primera vez que temblaba con solo escuchar la voz de Osomatsu, pero era claramente diferente, aquellos temblores habían sido por necesidad y desesperación y ahora se trataba de miedo puro. Miedo de acercarse porque Ichimatsu ya no quería ir con él, ya no quería regresar a sus brazos, esa vida que ahora tenía junto a Karamatsu le agradaba, no quería separarse de él, siempre que lo veía tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho que era agradable, quería mantenerse a su lado ¿por qué no lo había acompañado? ¿por qué lo dejó ir? Enterró el rostro en la cama y se percató de que tenía un olor especial, diferente, que le recordaba a Karamatsu. Y así inhalando el aroma, calmó su respiración y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó era medio día.

Se mantuvo quieto y atento por si se escuchaba cualquier otro sonido mas no hubo nada aparte del silencio. Salió de la cama y sin siquiera pensar en arreglarla fue a dar una caminata por la iglesia. Todo seguía exactamente igual que siempre, las puertas del frente estaban cerradas, con precaución las abrió y vio que por fuera estaban intactas. Las volvió a cerrar y fue a asegurarse que todo lo que conectara con el exterior estuviera bien cerrado también.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo enorme que en realidad era aquella iglesia y lo vacío que se sentía ser la única persona del lugar. Era como si las proporciones lo hicieran sentir aún más pequeño de lo que era, el peso del silencio lo obligaba a tener cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Su día pasó lentamente sin nada que hacer. Pensaba en que lo único a lo que últimamente se dedicaba a hacer era a seguir a Karamatsu por todo el lugar. Para cuando él se despertaba, Karamatsu ya había hecho el desayuno, Karamatsu limpiaba todo el lugar a pesar de que no se veía sucio, lavaba las ropas del día anterior, iba al pequeño bosquecillo a recolectar flores para que las que adornaban el convento siempre estuvieran bellas, cocinaba y comían, luego recibía a las personas que querían pedirle consejo o ayuda, hacía algo con los libros, a veces iba al pueblo a comprar cosas o ayudar personas, cenaban, se bañaban y se iban a dormir. Todos los días había algo que hacer, y ahora Ichimatsu no tenía nada porque todo se lo había llevado aquel sacerdote.

Para cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse Ichimatsu decidió que se iría con Karamatsu al día siguiente, dos días y ya no podía seguir allí, tan lejos de él. Estaba dando una última revisión para asegurarse de que todo estuviera cerrado, se detuvo en una ventana a observar el cielo, él no era mucho de apreciar los paisajes, pero le encantaba ver todo lo que era tan diferente a aquella gris ciudad en la que vivió tanto tiempo y aun así ese atardecer que teñía el cielo de rojo no le gustaba, le daba un mal presentimiento, prefería aquel azul intenso, le daba calma.

Ya estaba caminando hacia los baños para asearse cuando un estruendoso golpe lo sobresaltó. Y aunque su primer pensamiento fue ir a esconderse a la habitación de Karamatsu otra vez, corrió al lugar de donde el ruido provino, se detuvo justo frente a la mesa en donde el sacerdote tiene sus lecturas y la copa; la entrada principal estaba totalmente abierta, justo desde donde estaba debería ser capaz de diferenciar el pueblo a la distancia, pero parecía que todo se había separado únicamente en el inusual cielo rojo y siluetas negras. Y de pronto apareció Osomatsu allí, justo en medio de la entrada con sus ojos resaltando de entre todo lo demás y su cola meciéndose elegantemente. En cuanto dio un paso dentro sonrió e Ichimatsu corrió.

Atravesó toda la iglesia y salió por la puerta trasera, ya no importaba salir si ahora Osomatsu podía entrar, ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si lo alcanzaba, si lo tocaba, caería otra vez entre sus manos y no sabía si tendría la fuerza de salir, no ahora que Karamatsu no estaba y no quería eso, quería estar con Karamatsu, quería verlo otra vez, quería hablarle, quería tocarlo y dejar que lo tocara, ya no lo volvería a alejar, ya no se guardaría las cosas ni las ocultaría con agresión. Estaba, incluso, jurándose a sí mismo que asistiría a las misas si tenía la oportunidad de reunirse con él.

Solo pensaba "Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Karamatsu" mientras corría y sentía la presencia de Osomatsu cada vez más cerca, ni siquiera necesitaba girar para saber que estaba allí pues cada músculo de su cuerpo quería detenerse y girar para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Ichimatsu no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a lo que había en frente por ir tan concentrado en alejarse de su perseguidor, así que cuando la tierra se terminó y dio paso al agua Ichimatsu solo se zambulló, emergió para tomar aire y volvió a hundirse, nunca en su vida había estado en tanta agua, no sabía nadar, volvió a salir y observó que la orilla se estaba alejando y aparte a Osomatsu como si caminara sobre el agua acercándose a él. Una vez más fue cubierto por el agua y al salir a respirar diferenció la mano de aquel demonio estirándose hacia él. Cuando se hundió no volvió a salir, ni siquiera lo intentó, cerró los ojos esperando que esa mano fuera la que lo sacara, pero no pasó, se le comenzó a terminar el aire, pero se mantuvo abajo, si por alguna razón Osomtasu no lo tocaba allí dentro entonces no saldría y si se ahogaba no importaba, siempre y cuando no estuviera con él, ya no, nunca más.

Sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno, se apretó la boca y la nariz con fuerza para no inhalar el agua. Entonces sintió algo enredándose en su torso, intentó luchar pensando que se trataba de la cola de Osomatsu, pero también enredó sus brazos y sus piernas y comenzó a llevarlo a la superficie. Cuando volvió a estar rodeado de aire tomo una enorme bocanada de éste, luego tosió e intentó diferenciar que había a su alrededor para comprender qué estaba pasando.

Vio a Osomatsu de pie a un poco de distancia de él con el ceño fruncido y tomando una mano, aquella con la que iba a agarrarlo, con la otra como si le doliera, vio hacia abajo, estaba sobre el agua y lo que lo sostenía eran ¿plantas? Luego dio un vistazo hacia atrás y allí había otro tipo. Vestido de blanco, parado sobre el agua, con hojas en la cabeza como si fueran una especie de coronilla, observaba con esos intensos ojos color verde llenos de confianza a aquel demonio.

-Está prohibido aparecerse frente a los humanos para ustedes ¿no, princesa del agua? – habló Osomatsu, pareció escupir la forma en la que le hablaba al otro.

-Estoy cumpliendo una petición para él, que no tiene la fuerza para aparecerse por sí mismo, y pago una deuda al sacerdote que siempre purifica mi lago. – Cruzó los brazos y levantó un poco la barbilla, pero no parecía una expresión soberbia a pesar de todo.

Ichimatsu temblaba por el frio del viento, el sol ya se había ido completamente llevándose esos tintes rojos con él y ahora la luna llena parecía brillar justo sobre ellos iluminándolo todo. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, miró a Osomatsu y notó en su expresión el enojo, algo que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nunca antes había visto. Las plantas que lo cargaban lo llevaron hacia la orilla con la otra persona detrás de él caminando sobre el agua sin que ésta produjera siquiera ondas o alguna prueba de que estaba siendo perturbada. El demonio los seguía con los ojos sin moverse. Cuando toco tierra firme, de pronto Ichimatsu notó que ya no estaba mojado.

-Debes reunirte con aquel sacerdote, es la única forma que tienes para purificarte y alejar a este demonio de ti. – a pesar de que esos ojos verdes lo miraban con firmeza, Ichimatsu sentía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Quién eres? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sería algo complicado de explicar – puso una mano en su barbilla y dejó sus ojos pasar alrededor sopesando si debía hacerlo o no, al final puso ambas manos en la cintura y con una ligera sonrisa agregó – sólo llámame Choromatsu. Ahora ve.

-Pero, Osomatsu-niisan…

-No te preocupes por él, se quedará aquí conmigo esta noche, tú no pierdas tiempo y ve, regresa a ese lugar que tu corazón anhela.

Ichimatsu sintió un repentino calor en su rostro y bajó la mirada al suelo. La levantó para mirar a Choromatsu una vez más y dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Ese sacerdote purificarlo? – Osomatsu rio cuando Ichimatsu ya había salido de su vista – sabes que eso no es posible, una vez que un humano es marcado por un demonio no tiene salvación y él tiene muchas marcas mías – lamió sus labios y subió los brazos detrás de la cabeza – lo único que está pasando es justo lo contrario, el sacerdote está alejándose de la luz – guardó silencio unos momentos, al ver que ese tal Choromatsu ni siquiera lo miraba continuó – caerá porque cometerán sodomía.

Entonces Choromatsu lo observó con unos ojos afilados.

-Hay cosas que escapan de tu entendimiento, demonio.

-¿El amor? Sé que eso es lo que estás pensando, soy muy bueno entendiendo lo que están pensando incluso las lucecitas como tú. – Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante el apodo – Cierto, yo no puedo entender el amor, es demasiado puro, pero puede tergiversarse con facilidad – sonrió mientras dirigía la mirada al cielo – ellos solo necesitan creer que es incorrecto para que se vuelva verdad y su pequeña religión de mierda me da tantos caminos a través de los cuales llegar – dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una burla – una vez que caiga simplemente me los llevaré a los dos.

Choromatsu volvió a darle la espalda, su piel a la vista por la extraña ropa que llevaba que parecía ser solo una tela echada encima, una piel blanca y blandita que seguro se desgarraría con facilidad si pudiera ponerle sus garras encima, lamentablemente estaba en su elemento y aunque esa deidad del agua no podría matarlo si le haría mucho daño y no tenía ganas de pasar por eso.

-El sacerdote es bueno, comprenderá y su amor no se volverá pecado – Choromatsu cerró los ojos y rememoró las veces que Karamatsu había ido, trataba al agua con respeto, algo que los humanos ya no hacían desde hace muchos años, los volvió a abrir y observó el camino por el que aquel humano se había ido. Ciertamente estaba rodeado por un aura obscura, pero había un poco de luz dentro de él, y a su alrededor – el sacerdote no es el único que lo cuida.

Karamatsu estaba en la parada cuando el camión de Ichimatsu llegó. Era pasada medianoche y todo estaba solo y vacío, el único en descender fue a quién él esperaba. Sólo traía una pequeña maletita, probablemente con un cambio de ropa y ya. Se detuvo justo allí en donde bajó, el camión se alejó y el sacerdote luchaba internamente con esas indebidas ganas de lanzarse sobre él porque ¡Oh! ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! La presencia de Ichimatsu siempre a su lado, las pequeñas expresiones que hacía cuando algo le agradaba, incluso cuando algo le desagradaba, sus hermosos ojos brillando cuando alimentaba a los gatos, cómo se iluminaba su rostro al comer algo que consideraba delicioso y que para su agrado era prácticamente cualquier cosa que cocinaba. Lo precioso que se veía en esa ropa de monja que se había ofrecido a sustituir por una masculina, pero él dijo que estaba bien porque era cómoda, su cabello despeinado que siempre quería acomodar, el sonrojo en su rostro que a veces aparecía y él no sabía por qué, pero no importaba mientras pudiera presenciarlo, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello, y ahora se veía tan bien, tan pequeño, tan adorable, Ichimatsu.

-¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó de pronto y entonces Karamatsu se percató de que en algún momento había llegado hasta él y tenía los ojos húmedos. Se limpió antes de que cualquier lágrima callera.

-My little Ichimatsu – se calló al notar que su voz temblaba. Ahora estaba avergonzado, con el rostro sonrojado y limpiándose fue consciente de que lo extrañaba más de lo que creía y estaba demasiado feliz de verlo otra vez. Tomó la maleta de las manos del otro y se dio la vuelta – vamos, el hotel no está lejos y- unos brazos rodearon su cintura y pudo sentir a Ichimatsu enterrando el rostro en su espalda, una especie de descarga lo recorrió completamente – Ichi- el abrazo aumentó de fuerza incitándolo a callar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se preguntaba si darse la vuelta y corresponder el abrazo sería incorrecto, le parecía un poco injusto, él que se había aguantado tanto y ahora eso. Puso su mano libre sobre las manos de Ichimatsu que se juntaban debajo de su pecho y se mantuvieron en esa posición unos instantes. Luego Ichimatsu lo soltó y Karamatsu se giró para ver su expresión.

-¿Qué esperas? – como si nada hubiera sucedido y Karamatsu sonrió pues es justo lo que esperaba. Decidió arriesgarse y tomó su mano para jalarlo, Ichimatsu no dijo nada así que de esa forma caminaron hasta el hotel.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? – fueron las primeras palabras cuando entraron a la habitación.

-Se suponía que la única persona que estaría aquí era yo. – Karamatsu se había emocionado tanto cuando Ichimatsu lo llamó para decirle que iría con él que no se había puesto a pensar en detalles, algunos como que su habitación era de una cama individual. Puso una mano en su pecho, elevó la otra y cerró los ojos para empezar a recitar – no te preocupes, es mi deber, como un fiel hombre que dedica su vida completa a la misión que Dios nuestro señor nos ha entregado, asegurarme de hacer todo aquello que está a mi alcance para que las personas de mi alrededor tengan comodidad y bienestar-

-Sólo cállate – Karamastu miró a Ichimatsu que había tomado todas las almohadas y cobijas y se había acostado en el suelo junto a la cama. El sacerdote intentó protestar y solo recibió un gruñido de advertencia así que mejor se acostó en la cama lo más cerca del lado donde Ichimatsu se había acomodado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero por más que lo intentaba, Ichimatsu no podía dormir, se sentó sin levantar la mirada del suelo, estaba casi seguro de saber la razón, a pesar de que Choromatsu le había dicho que Osomatsu se quedaría con él, tenía la sensación de que lo estaba siguiendo. Volteó a ver al hombre en la cama y lo notó temblando un poco abrazándose a sí mismo. Ichimatsu suspiró porque sentía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero no importaba, la verdad ya no importaba. Ichimatsu descubrió el terror que le daba alejarse del sacerdote así que simplemente se entregaría a eso que sentía. Se levantó, lanzó las almohadas sobre la cama, la rodeo para pasar al lado libre y se acostó echando la cobija sobre ambos. El sacerdote se tensó de inmediato confirmando las sospechas de Ichimatsu de que se encontraba despierto y por alguna razón fingía que no. Le dio la espalda.

-Te extrañé, Bakamatsu.

Sintió a Karamatsu girarse hacia él y sintió una mano tomar un mechón de su cabello. Eso hizo que su corazón fuera a cien y después se calmara al punto de que se quedó dormido con el arrullo de un suave:

-Te extrañé, Ichimatsu.

Cuando Ichimatsu despertó, Karamatsu ya no estaba. Había una pequeña nota en el vacío de la cama que le avisaba a qué parte del hotel ir para comer y que él se había marchado con la congregación a un hospital materno y no regresaría hasta en la casi noche.

Fue por la comida y regresó a la habitación con el firme plan de quedarse allí todo el tiempo. Se asomó por la ventana y debido a que estaba en un piso un poco alto, logró ver la ciudad de una forma diferente a como la conocía, así hasta parecía agradable, limpia. Pero para Ichimatsu que conocía la parte "trasera" de la ciudad le daba una sensación de hipocresía.

El ruido que estaba presente todo el tiempo le ayudo a perder el miedo a estar solo otra vez. Se quedó allí viendo sin ver en realidad, el día pasó y cuando el atardecer empezó a llegar luces comenzaron a encenderse. Karamatsu llegó, no le hizo mucho caso esta vez, él siguió observando el exterior, Karamatsu se bañó y salió, después de un rato regresó con comida. Ichimatsu no se sentía nostálgico, de eso estaba seguro ¿Cómo podría alguien extrañar de ninguna forma el lugar donde le pasaron todas esas cosas? Pero si tenía curiosidad. Porque, aunque no es como si hubiera hecho un gran cambio, estaba seguro de que podía ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

Por fin hizo caso a Karamatsu que le insistía en que comiera algo.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el sacerdote preocupado. Ichimatsu sabía que debía tener una cara rara.

-¿Vas a tener algún día libre?

-El fin de semana, desde el viernes al medio día ¿por qué?

-Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer, pero no quiero salir solo – Karamatsu iba a decir algo, pero Ichimatsu continuó – Hubo una persona que me tuvo la suficiente lástima y que, de muchas formas, me salvó la vida. Antes no me importaba, pero ahora pienso que quiero agradecerle por ello – El sacerdote asintió y creyendo que la conversación había terminado, comieron, levantó las cosas, Ichimatsu se bañó, se lavaron los dientes y se acostaron juntos sin si quiera mencionar algo al respecto. Después, sorpresivamente, Ichimatsu se giró hacia él y se refugió en su pecho.

-Yo… - comenzó dudoso y Karamatsu no lo presionó – quiero… quiero saber qué fue del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Inmediatamente Karamatsu lo abrazó con fuerza y sin decir nada más terminaron durmiendo.

 **Si ponen atención se darán cuenta de que "se quedan dormidos" muchas veces en este capítulo. ¿Mensajes subliminales del cansancio que tengo? Quizá. Y los "hizo tal cosa por razones religiosas que no entendía" son para encubrir que en realidad yo no sé sobre la religión. No se habían dado cuenta ¿verdad? Soy muy buena encubriéndolo ¿verdad?**

 **Este fic no es dejado por falta de inspiración, ya tengo muy bien en mente toda la historia y cómo terminará, en realidad no es un fic muy largo, la falta de tiempo es el problema.** **Pero ¡Hey!, si dejo mi tarea de lado (justo como ahora) y solo me dedico a escribir, las cosas salen.**

 **Muchas gracias a ti, persona hermosa, que leíste hasta aquí, de verdad. Espero que nos volvamos a leer más pronto que la última vez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dicen que lo bueno tarda en llegar. Yo lo uso como vil excusa. Pero este fic llegará a su fin, lento pero seguro.**

 **Recuerda que en este punto Karamatsu esta en un viaje con una congregación haciendo el bien. Ichimatsu lo alcanzó después de escapar por poco de Osomatsu con ayuda de Choromatsu.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten:**

Era viernes en la tarde, en las calles se encontraban personas que regresaban presurosas a sus casas o que apenas iban saliendo a alguna reunión social, ya que en la ciudad era costumbre verse en la noche. Y Karamatsu, bueno, él aún no tenía el valor de regresar al hotel. Debería haber llegado hace ya como unas cinco horas, pero estaba sentado en esa vieja y poco estable banca de paso.

Fumando.

Evitaba todo lo que podía fumar porque era consciente del daño que le hacía a su cuerpo, pero a veces simplemente era necesario. Porque había cosas difíciles de soportar, cosas que, aunque sabía que Dios estaba allí para él, para apoyarlo y alentarlo, no alcanzaba para sobrellevarlo. También lo evitaba porque era una de las tantas cosas a las que Ichimatsu era adicto y sabía que eso podría hacerle difícil el problema. Suspiró al pensar en el otro individuo que quizá, solo quizá y si tenía suerte, se estaría preguntando con preocupación el porqué de su retraso.

Este sacerdote de campo nunca había tenido relación con algo tan siniestro como un caso de un cuerpo asesinado, abandonado y no identificado ni reclamado en la posteridad, por lo que no sabía qué sucedía en esos casos. Él ilusamente creyó que habría sido enterrado con dignidad en algún cementerio y quería encontrar aquel lugar de descanso para darle presentación y luego llevar a Ichimatsu para que saludara a su hermano. Horrible sorpresa se llevó mientras trataba de averiguarlo al descubrir que existían más cuerpos de los que se podían controlar y nadie iba a perder su tiempo en algo que debería ser un derecho de todo ser humano. Tras muchas y muchas personas que no supieron darle una respuesta llegó con un hombre que sin ninguna clase de tacto le dijo que si no estaba en una fosa común habría terminado en la basura. Karamatsu se sintió nauseabundo. Después sinceramente se alegró de haber decidido hacer esto primero y sin Ichimatsu.

Sin moverse, con solo sus dedos arrojó la coletilla encendida a la calle. Estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no pensó en el daño que esa acción en realidad causaba. Contaminación, contaminación. Y entonces todo terminaba en la basura.

Se levantó sin mucha energía y dio algunos pasos lentos con dirección al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Era como si su cuerpo actuara en modo automático, algunos otros padres reunidos en la recepción lo saludaron, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Prefirió subir las escaleras y lo hizo con tal calma que ni siquiera llegó agitado a su piso correspondiente.  
Luego se detuvo en su puerta sin la capacidad de levantar el brazo para poder ingresar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie cuando la puerta se abrió e Ichimatsu se encontró frente a frente con él. Fue demasiado de golpe, aún no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, incluso quiso salir corriendo. Mas Ichimatsu lo tomó del brazo como si hubiera adivinado lo que planeaba y lo jaló dentro cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó sin rodeos y Karamatsu solo pudo bajar la mirada. Aunque fue un golpe a sus sentidos, trató de ignorar el obvio olor que impregnaba la ropa del sacerdote – dijiste que ibas a llegar temprano – comenzó a molestarle un poco que el sacerdote se mantuviera en silencio y mirando a todos lados menos a él, y tener la duda sobre qué es lo que había pasado no ayudaba en mucho – ¿No vas a hablar? – Entonces lo miró e Ichimatsu pudo ver a través de esos ojos azules una tristeza tan profunda que incluso él se sintió mal por un momento – ¿Qué pasó? – perdió el enojo que estaba creciendo en él.

-Lo siento – dijo Karamatu bajando la mirada otra vez.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

-Fui a… – sentía algo atorado en su garganta, no tenía idea de cómo decirlo de manera delicada y la mera idea de que Ichimatsu se pusiera triste ya lo ponía triste a él – yo busqué a tu hermano y… – algunas lágrimas se escaparon sin que él hiciera nada por detenerlas – él, su cuerpo, no fue enterrado en ningún lado – los ojos de Ichimatsu no se apartaron de él – así que fue colocado en una fosa común – porque de entre las dos opciones posibles esa era mucho mejor que la otra.

\- … ¿Y por eso te disculpas? – Karamatsu le regresó la mirada y solo notó una expresión un poco anonadada, pero tenía la sensación de que no se debía a lo que le había dicho – ¿por eso estas triste? ¿Por eso lloras? – el padre se sintió desubicado por un momento así que no contestó. Esa reacción estaba alejada de lo que había esperado – ¿Por qué?

Karamatsu observó con atención sus ojos, ambos, primero uno y luego el otro y así varias veces, buscando cualquier cosa que estos pudieran decir, pero todo estaba dicho con palabras, él sólo quería saber.

-Por qué – repitió el padre. ¿Quería una explicación de por qué eso le daba tristeza? Era lo normal, a cualquiera le pasaría, las personas tenían algo llamado empatía ¿Quería que le explicara eso? No podía, estaba demasiado confundido con la forma en la que Ichimatsu parecía ignorar la seriedad de lo que acababa de decirle. Hasta que sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas también y Karamatsu sintió que algo de su mundo se desmoronaba por eso.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Ichimatsu lo tomó de su ropa y lo jalo hacia sí con fuerza - ¿Por qué te da tristeza? ¡¿Por qué te importa?!

Karamatsu creía que esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar, después de todo su amabilidad venía de los mandatos de Dios de ser amable y considerado con el prójimo, era eso. Y, sin embargo, en el momento en que quiso buscar las palabras indicadas nada llegó a él. Y entonces comenzó a cuestionarse si en verdad era solo eso.

-Yo – Ichimatsu aflojó el agarre de su ropa y dio un paso atrás – no esperaba que él hubiera sido enterrado. Yo venía con la idea de que estaría en la basura o lo habrían dejado tirado hasta que los perros se lo comieran – Karamatsu se asustó de que Ichimatsu contemplara una idea tan terrible como esa última – y aquí estás tú, llorando porque no fue tratado con respeto, creyendo que alguien como nosotros habría sido tomado en cuenta por otra persona – se hizo otro par de pasos hacia atrás y Karamatsu vio su rostro empapado de lágrimas –. No sé qué hacer con toda esa amabilidad que ofreces, Karamatsu. Yo no me la merezco.

E ignorando todas las anteriores señales que en su momento le había dado sobre lo poco que le agradaba el contacto con él, Karamatsu se acercó y rodeó a Ichimatsu en un fuerte abrazo.

-Claro que lo mereces – dijo, hablando contra su cabello – lo mereces.

Ichimatsu no contestó sabiendo que no tendría caso, no importaba, él conocía la verdad y aunque ese sacerdote creyera lo contrario, él tenía a su demonio personal que se encargaba de recordarle la realidad. Aunque Ichimatsu no consideró que el abrazo se volviera incómodo, llegó un punto en el que deseó ya no seguir así, muy probablemente por el olor a nicotina que amenazaba con hacerlo temblar, y se separó del padre diciendo que debían comer. Esa noche hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que alguno se quedara dormido.

Había tantos callejones, tantos lugares obscuros y peligrosos en esas calles. Para Karamatsu que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la ciudad, todo era igual. Y eso solo aumentaba el hecho de que era triste y descorazonador el saber que Ichimatsu literalmente vivía en esos lugares, más que nunca se sintió con un dolor en el pecho por la impotencia de saberlo, allí él y su hermano solos, tristes, con hambre. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Ichimatsu, quien solo lo miró y a pesar de que era una acción que él mismo comenzaba no lo alejó. Después de un par de calles llegaron a un callejón que se veía más profundo y entraron, más o menos a la mitad de este Ichimatsu se detuvo y retrocedió un paso, como si hubiera visto algo y Karamatsu preocupado estuvo a punto de decirle que se fueran y mejor regresaran en otra ocasión o que simplemente no regresaran, pero se recompuso de lo que sea que le haya sucedido y siguieron caminando. Solo había dos puertas, a un lado de la que estaba más al fondo había dos grandes contendores de basura y un hombre estaba acostado junto a él, Karamatsu se preocupó y al intentar acercarse a él para saber si estaba bien, Ichimatsu lo detuvo diciéndole que solo estada dormido. Aquel hombre se revolvió un poco como si se hubiera coordinado para corroborar las palabras de su acompañante.

-Esa es la puerta – señaló la que estaba al fondo – lo recuerdo bien. Todo lo que sucedió aquí está bastante bien grabado en mi memoria – Karamatsu apretó su mano para hacerle saber que estaba allí y como un soporte para que no se perdiera en sus pensamientos y lo que eso significaba.

Como ese sábado lo tendría libre fueron a buscar a las personas que Ichimatsu consideraba las únicas que habían movido su mano voluntariamente para ayudarlo. Los dos hombres que habían interrumpido lo que había sido su primera violación, habían llamado a una ambulancia y les habían dado de comer. Por Karamatsu había deducido que habían sido ellos también quienes hicieron que fueran llevados al orfanato. Si lo hubieran deseado, pudieron haber sido dejados a su suerte y entonces la historia de los gemelos habría terminado allí. Pero no lo hicieron e Ichimatsu ahora tenía la oportunidad de regresar a agradecerles.

Fue el sacerdote quien se acercó a tocar, esperó unos momentos sin respuesta y tocó otra vez. Después de la tercera se miraron pensando que tal vez no habría nadie, pero se escuchó moverse alguien en el interior. Como no abrieron probó a tocar otra vez y en esa ocasión si fue alguien a la puerta. Ichimatsu creyó que no lo haría, pero lo reconoció de inmediato como la persona que había abierto la puerta por primera vez también en el pasado. Él había sido quien les había llevado la comida. Tenía una sudadera de mangas largas completamente rosa, un pantalón ajustado de un azul claro y un gorro que cubría su cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi ropa? – fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió al notar la mirada de Ichimatsu sobre él – No tienes nada que decir, eres un hombre con traje de monja. No es que la religión me importe, ¿pero no está mal o prohibido que se disfracen así y vayan por ahí pidiendo dinero? Llamaré a la policía si no se van – y casi les cerró la puerta si no lo hubiera alcanzado a detener Karamatsu.

-No estamos disfrazados – Uso el tono de voz más comprensivo del que fue capaz – soy un padre de una iglesia real. Mi nombre es Karamatsu, él es Ichimatusu. No somos de por aquí. Solo queríamos decirte algo.

-¿A mi? – No parecía convencido y manteniendo la puerta casi cerrada los miraba con desconfianza.

-Quería agradecerte – se atrevió a hablar Ichimatsu – tú me salvaste.

-No te recuerdo - dijo firmemente. Ichimatsu se congeló de momento. Ya sabía que no sería recordado, pero como que no pensó cómo decirle a esta persona algún agradecimiento que tuviera sentido.

Karamatsu lo notó e intervino por él.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? – preguntó amablemente Karamatsu con una sonrisa.

-Todomatsu – contestó tras mirarlo en silencio unos momentos.

-Todomatsu, no necesitas ser consciente de la manera en la que salvas una vida – dijo – solo piensa que una acción tuya ha creado el camino para que otra persona lograra continuar. Y que se siente agradecido contigo. Acepta el sentimiento – mencionó levantando las manos un poco en dirección a Ichimatsu – por favor.

El hombre de la puerta observó al padre otro poco antes de dirigir su mirada a Ichimatsu y asentir.

Ichimatsu se sintió sumamente abrumado por el sentimiento. No era como si hubiera considerado que lo que esta persona había hecho fuera de gran importancia y sin embargo allí estaba, algo en él se sentía más ligero y todo gracias a este sacerdote que había cambiado su vida por completo. Tomó su sotana entre los dedos como reflejo de querer asegurarse que estaba allí, que era real, que estaba sucediendo.

-Tengo entendido que ese día había otra persona contigo a quien también quisiéramos agradecer – continuó Karamatsu y ambos notaron como tuvo un ligero temblor que controló de inmediato – ¿Podemos verlo?

-¡No! – les gritó como respuesta y al darse cuenta de su reacción trató de calmarse un poco y carraspeo para continuar – No, él, ummm, no está. Y, bueno, creo que ustedes deben retirarse y continuar con su día.

-No es necesario - dijo Ichimatsu pues eso era lo único que habían planeado para ese día, así que estaban libres, al notar que Todomatsu le dirigió una mirada bastante fría se escondió un poco detrás de Karamatsu.

-Little Todomatsu – hablo Karamatsu al notar esas reacciones – ¿Nos permitirías esperarlo? Consideramos importante terminar de esparcir este sentimiento de gratitud.

-Yo puedo decirle – dijo Todomatsu cerrando un poco más la puerta – solo es una palabra así que...

-No es solo una palabra - dijo Ichimatsu apretando la ropa del hombre de fe ganándose otra mirada de enojo por parte de Todomatsu, así que el sacerdote intervino otra vez.

-Es importante para nosotros – dijo – por favor, no molestaremos.

Todomatsu lo miró fijamente durante un rato y suspiró abriendo la puerta para ellos. Los hizo pasar a una sala y se sentaron juntos en un sofá grande, les llevó un vaso de agua a cada uno y se sentó en otro sofá cerca del sacerdote. Utilizaron ese tiempo para hablar con más detalle sobre la forma en la que Todomatsu lo había ayudado.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – les preguntó – pienso que todos pudimos continuar con nuestras vidas aun si esto no sucedía. Nadie regresa varios años después para agradecer al que les lanzo un poco de comida.

-Deberían hacerlo – dijo Karamatsu – las personas deberían agradecer a las personas que las ayudaron, aun si otras personas no consideran lo que sea que hayan hecho como ayuda, pues sin ese acontecimiento, por mínimo que sea, su vida no sería la misma. Todas las personas deberían sentirse agradecidas por cada pequeño momento que las llevo a ser lo que son.

-Tu forma de hablar es un tanto – dijo Todomatsu inclinándose sobre el mismo – dolorosa – terminó e Ichimatsu no escondió una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó un poco impactado el padre, los otros dos se miraron y sonrieron como si compartieran un secreto que él no entendía. Todomatsu desvió el tema para pesar del padre y se enfocaron más en la procedencia de ellos, la ubicación de su iglesia y el tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad. Pasado algo de tiempo se escuchó la puerta del frente abriéndose y Todomatsu se puso de pie de inmediato

-Atsushi-kun – gritó mientras se dirigía a la entrada – hay visitas.

Karamatsu notó como Ichimatsu afiló la mirada hasta que entraron de nuevo a la habitación donde ellos estaban.

El hombre Atsushi parecía tener una sonrisa eterna en los labios y no demasiada expresión en los ojos. Tras explicarle su presencia y que Ichimatsu le agradeciera adecuadamente, los dos se retiraron.

Ya en su hotel, Karamatsu se vio interrumpido cuando estaba mencionando algo sobre la cena por Ichimatsu que habló tajantemente

-Lo golpea

-¿Perdón? – como habló por encima de él, Karamatsu no alcanzó a discernir bien las palabras – ¿Que se golpea?

-Ese Atsushi, golpea a Todomatsu o abusa de él de alguna manera.

Kara tardó un poco en asimilarlo

-¿P-por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?

Ichimatsu lo volteo a ver como si realmente fuera muy idiota. Y por unos instantes así se sintió.

-Él vestía ropa que cubría su cuerpo por completo. Avisó al sujeto que había personas antes de que entrara y en todo el tiempo desde que llegó no volvió a levantar la mirada del suelo. ¿En serio no notaste el miedo que mostraba por su cercanía?

-¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo Karamatsu llevando una mano a su barbilla – si es así, debemos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Que planeas que hagamos?

-Hablar con la policía – dijo – ellos son las autoridades.

-No harán nada. Un hombre que golpea a otro hombre es algo que sucede todos los días a cada momento, no es algo por lo que perderían el tiempo.

-No pierden el tiempo - agregó Karamatsu ofendido – son personas que merecen ser defendidas ¡Ese es su trabajo!

-No les importa. El otro fingirá que nada pasa, Todomatsu no tendrá el valor de defenderse y cuando concluyan que todo está bien y se vayan para nunca mirar atrás, todo será peor para Todomatsu.

-Todomatsu hablaría con la verdad – incluso Karamatsu se percató de lo poco seguro que estaba de sus propias palabras – se defendería.

Ichimatsu lo miró con algo similar a la lástima y ese silencio fue suficiente para que Karamatsu entendiera. Se sentó en la cama abatido y con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros.

-Este lugar, esta ciudad, se siente tan fría.

Ichimatsu se acercó hasta estar de pie frente a él – lo siento – le dijo – se suponía que tu solo venías a hacer mejor la vida de algunas personas y yo estoy arruinándolo.

Karamatsu tomó la mano de Ichimatsu y lo jaló con fuerza a su lado para que de esa manera ambos acostados en la cama. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No te disculpes – habló casi en un susurro – yo debería ser quien se disculpe, porque tú viviste en este lugar todo ese tiempo. Debí venir antes, debí encontrarte antes de que todo pasara y cuidarte y protegerte.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no es como su fuera tu responsabilidad. No tenías forma de saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Debería haberlo sabido – dijo con un tono de voz aún más bajo, hundiendo la cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro – debería haberlo sabido y así cosas tan tristes y crueles no formarían parte de lo que consideras normal.

Ichimatsu correspondió el abrazo en silencio con el mismo pensamiento que antes.

"No me lo merezco"

 **Todomatsu también tomará su lugar en el AU religioso en un futuro cercano. Porque este fic se acerca a su fin. Aunque he visto varias versiones de Todomatsu en este AU, voy a utilizar la primera con la que lo conocí ¿Cuál creen que sea?**

 **Me confundo mucho con los reviews, la verdad ya no sé si los contesté todos o no, ni sé cómo saberlo. Pero muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario ¡Son de mucha ayuda para la continuación de esta historia! ¡En serio!**

 **Mi misión actual es -acabar todos esos fics que tengo incompletos- y ahora es turno de este ¡Así que vamos con todo!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, ¿pero qué pasa con esta actualización tan pronta a comparación de las otras? Bueno, se llama vacaciones.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **La utilización de la perspectiva religiosa es una exageración y se inspira en ciertas experiencias ajenas. No es que considere que esta sea la única manera en la que actúan ni trato de generalizar, todo está hecho con fines de entretenimiento sin intenciones de ofender a nadie.** **Todo es ficción.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado:**

Cuando Karamatsu despertó, aún tenía a Ichimatsu entre sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente. Durante todo ese tiempo, siempre terminaban en esa posición, sospechaba que el otro se movía entre sueños buscando calor y él no tenía ningún problema en dárselo. Aunque consideraba que en su iglesia solía hacer más frío que en esa habitación. Como fuera, la razón no le importaba mucho en realidad, si podía tener a Ichimatsu de esa manera lo disfrutaría.

Luego sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. No era correcto que pensara en disfrutar el estar en la misma cama abrazado a otro hombre. Se suponía que desde el día siguiente a la llegada de Ichimatsu, él iría a pedir otra habitación para este o que los cambiaran a una que tuviera dos camas, pero no lo había hecho y en la noche Ichimatsu no había dicho nada sobre que continuarían durmiendo juntos así que no le tomó mucha importancia y decidió continuar así. Trató de levantarse con mucho cuidado para no perturbar los sueños de su acompañante. No que eso fuera una misión muy difícil. Cuando ya estuvo de pie volvió a mirar al otro y no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver su rostro sin preocupaciones. Se sintió verdaderamente feliz por él, pues aún podía recordar las violentas pesadillas, el miedo que lo acompañaba aún mientras dormía, su brusco despertar y lo agotado que siempre se veía.

Todo lo silencioso que pudo, se lavó y cambio para salir de la habitación. Decidió que subiría el desayuno y que ninguno abandonaría la habitación ese día. Se encontraba contando los días que le quedaban allí, solo quería regresar a casa, a ese lindo pueblo donde lo más trágico que había pasado fue cuando un pequeño niño se enfermó y Dios decidió que ellos no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. En la zona del comedor había otros sacerdotes como él a quienes saludó con una sonrisa, algunos la devolvieron, y se percató de unos cuantos que hicieron una mueca y apartaron la vista, eso lo extrañó. En lugar de profundizar en el asunto, decidió dirigirse a la parte donde se servía la comida, quería llegar con ella antes de que Ichimatsu se levantara.

Allí se encontraba también Kamimatsu el encargado organizador de la congregación que decidía a dónde se debía ir, cuánto tiempo pasar y era quien había hecho la lista con los padres seleccionados. Karamatsu lo saludó y sirvió dos porciones para el desayuno.

-Eso es demasiada comida para una sola persona – comentó Kamimatsu cuando Karamatsu estaba por irse.

-No es solo para mí – dijo y haciendo memoria se percató de que en ningún momento le había mencionado ni a él ni a nadie la presencia de Ichimatsu.

-No comprendo a quién más ofrecerías comida antes de regresar a tu habitación.

-No – dijo con una sonrisa – está en mi habitación. Lo siento, padre, le explicaré después, quiero llegar antes de que se despierte.

-Karamatsu – contra su voluntad se vio en la obligación de quedarse y atender lo que el hombre que estaba pagando todo el viaje tenía por decirle – he escuchado algunos rumores poco agradables y me temo que los estas confirmando, así que te pido que lo que sea que tengas que explicar, lo hagas ahora.

-¿Rumores?

-Un hombre travestido que se coló en tu habitación a media noche y con el que has mantenido una relación morbosa a espaldas nuestras hasta ahora.

Karamatsu frunció el ceño sumamente ofendido.

-Eso no es así – dijo con la voz más grave de lo que pretendía – la persona que está en mi habitación se llama Ichimatsu y vino porque no se sintió a gusto quedándose solo en mi iglesia. No hay ninguna relación morbosa y nunca he pretendido esconderlo. Es cierto que llegó a media noche y que no le gusta salir de la habitación, pero estoy seguro de que ayer pasamos por la entrada principal sin bajar la cabeza a nadie.

-Él no es una buena persona – mencionó Kamimatsu sin perder esa expresión característica suya con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa – es un hombre que porta ropas de mujer.

-Se siente cómodo así. No le veo el problema.

-Es un problema. Las personas deben mantener el rol con el que Dios nuestro señor los mandó al mundo. Travestirse es desobedecer a su palabra, es herejía. – Karamatsu frunció más su ceño, sin embargo, no encontró qué decir para negar eso, después de todo él pensaba de la misma manera. Le había restado importancia por Ichimatsu, pero sabía que había verdad en esas palabras – y respóndeme con la verdad padre Karamatsu ¿Ustedes dos han compartido cama?

El enojo se le comenzó a pasar y bajó la mirada, creía que la respuesta era bastante obvia, pero el silencio del otro lo hizo comprender que estaba esperando que él mismo lo dijera en voz alta.

-Sí – admitió. No estaba viendo el rostro del otro, pero alcanzó a diferenciar cómo sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación – solo ha sido para dormir – agregó con un intento de arreglar cualquier malentendido. La expresión en el padre encargado reflejó que ese comentario solo lo había arruinado más.

-El lecho es un lugar sagrado – habló con voz compasiva – la única persona con quien lo debes compartir es con una mujer con la que estés enlazado en santo matrimonio y de preferencia con el único fin de procrear, de otra manera cada uno debe tener su propio espacio para descansar. En tu iglesia ¿Comparten cama también?

-¡No! – contestó alterado, esta conversación solo hacía que se sintiera sumamente avergonzado.

-Bien – Kamimatsu le dio una mirada de arriba abajo – es la primera vez que te veo abochornado por tus decisiones, padre Karamatsu, sueles ser una persona que desborda confianza. Esta persona Ichimatsu te está haciendo daño. Debes alejarte de él.

Karamatsu le dio una mirada alterada por el comentario. Él no quería alejarse de Ichimatsu. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso pudiera siquiera suceder.

-N-no creo que deba – trató de argumentar – Ichimatsu aún necesita apoyo.

-Si ese es el caso, puedes mandarlo conmigo – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo –. Él debe alejarse de ti. Esa persona porta pecado, es probable que ni siquiera Dios pueda salvar a esa alma. No debes permitir que sus demonios te arrastren con él.

Quería protestar, claro que sí, claro que tenía salvación, Ichimatsu no era una persona mala, solo un poco gruñón y arisco, pero era alguien que siempre estaba al pendiente de los gatos y que era capaz de dar un cumplido a veces y que cuando sonreía iluminaba el lugar completo. Pero Kamimatsu dijo demonio, y Karamatsu pensó en Osomatsu, y entonces ya no pudo decir nada.

Kamimatsu se percató de eso y dio por hecho que Karamatsu había entendido su punto así que volvió a tomar su distancia.

-Por ahora le daremos su habitación al joven Ichimatsu y ropas que le sean adecuadas, cuando esta semana termine me lo llevaré y podrás volver a tu rutina de antes. Hasta luego, padre.

Karamatsu no contestó nada. Se dirigió con la comida hasta su habitación. Allí, Ichimatsu seguía dormido enredado en las cobijas. El deseo de acostarse otra vez con él simplemente lo invadió. Golpeó la mesa con la bandeja donde llevaba la comida en un desesperado intento de despejar su mente. El fuerte ruido junto con el que habían provocado los platos y cubiertos al rebotar, despertaron de golpe a Ichimatsu. Su expresión asustada buscó por toda la habitación hasta dar con Karamatsu y se relajó. El padre no podía controlar la felicidad que le dio la idea de provocar calma en él.

-¿El desayuno? – levantó la comisura de su labio en algo así como una sonrisa – ¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama?

Karamatsu quiso decir que sí.

-No – dijo en cambio –, no a la cama. Ven – se dedicó a limpiar la mesa de lo que se había tirado.

-¿Por qué el golpe? – preguntó Ichimatsu mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa.

-Tropecé – mintió – estuve a punto de derramarlo todo.

Ichimatsu se rio al fondo y el padre solo se esforzó por respirar y dejar de pensar demasiado en todo. Hasta que un hombre con un vestido de monja apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ichimatsu al percatarse de esa expresión que puso con la mirada directa a su vestuario, era casi como si sufriera por eso.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa nueva.

-¿Qué? No, no quiero. Esta ropa me gusta.

La mirada casi suplicante que le dirigió el padre hizo que su firme idea de permanecer así tambaleara y acordaron ir de compras al medio día.

Ichimatsu ya le había preguntado varías veces qué le sucedía y el sacerdote insistía en decir que nada, que estaba bien, como si no fuera absolutamente obvio que eso era mentira, que no lo miraba, que no hablaba, que había algo que lo hacía perder su característico brillo en los ojos. Y, al diablo todo lo demás, a Ichimatsu le preocupaba. Y También se preguntaba si serían esto las consecuencias de lo que le había hecho ver, la realidad en la que vivían y contra la cual no se podía luchar. Suspiró y trató de tomar la mano de Karamatsu, pero apenas si lo había rozado con los dedos y el padre había quitado rápidamente el brazo. Ichimatsu levantó la mirada molesto, completamente dispuesto a sacarle la verdad de lo que le sucedía a golpes si era necesario. Pero Karamatsu no lo estaba mirando, y por la posición de sus manos no lo había evitado, más bien había sido coincidencia que levantara los brazos con algo de emoción naciente. El padre se giró a mirarlo con los ojos algo abiertos y la expresión totalmente iluminada y señaló un aparador frente a él. Ichimatsu dirigió la mirada buscando la fuente de esa repentina alegría, pero solo había maniquíes vistiendo un montón de ropa ridícula así que no se explicaba. Lo volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada.

-¡Es hermoso! – dijo Karamatsu mirando la vitrina otra vez – observa esos increíbles pantalones cortos, dejan ver prácticamente toda la belleza de las piernas ¡Y están hechos con algún tipo de tela brillante que no importa desde dónde lo veas siempre reflejan la luz! – Ichimatsu abrió los ojos al saber que realmente señalaba esa ropa – y mira esta camisa – continuó – no cubre nada de los brazos, y esta otra es corta para mostrar el vientre. Aquí dice que con un pequeño pago extra pueden poner tu rostro en la playera. Maravilloso.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ichimatsu lo veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. Si este tipo de ropa existe, no entiendo por qué no la lleva todo el mundo.

Ichimatsu lo miró horrorizado y comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás para tomar su distancia. Karamatsu lo volteó a ver otra vez.

-Vamos a comprarte esta ropa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! De ninguna maldita manera. Ni aunque me muera vestiré algo tan patético.

-No es patético – dijo sonriendo más – es estilo. Podemos agregar esa chaqueta de cuero y los lentes negros de la tienda de allá atrás.

Básicamente fue repelido por esas palabras así que Ichimatsu comenzó a alejarse de él, el padre no perdió ni un momento en seguirlo insistiéndole en que seguramente se vería muy bien. Comenzando a hartarse de ese absurdo intento de persecución Ichimatsu vio a lo lejos a una persona y esperó que fuera suficiente para distraerlo.

-Es Todomatsu – señaló. Karamatsu en verdad se detuvo y en cuanto notó el regreso a la expresión seria de antes se arrepintió un poco. Se acercaron a él.

-Little Todomatsu – saludó Karamatsu el nombrado se asustó un poco por su presencia.

-Díganme que no va a ser que ahora van a seguirme o algo así

-No – contestó Ichimatsu.

-Fue Dios quien decidió que debíamos encontrarnos en el camino, solo Él sabe el fin de los acontecimientos – Todomatsu levantó una ceja ante la forma de expresare del sacerdote.

-Y dios cometió el error de poner ropa horrible en su camino.

-Dios no comete errores – se defendió Karamatsu – Todomatsu ¿Puedes acompañarnos y ayudarme a hacer entrar en razón a mi acompañante?

Después de insistirle demasiado Todomatsu aceptó ir rápido pues Atsushi lo esperaba a cierta hora y prefería no llegar tarde. Mientras caminaban Karamatsu le hablaba sobre la ayuda que Dios le brindaría si lo necesitaba y que si lo necesitaba debía hablar, siempre podía hablar con algún padre de ese lugar cuando decidiera hacerlo. Que pedir ayuda no estaba mal y defenderse a uno mismo tampoco. Todomatsu no entendía por qué le decía todo eso. Llegaron al lugar donde se exhibía la ropa y Todomatsu de inmediato tomó la misma distancia que Ichimatsu había guardado todo ese tiempo.

-Si vistieras de esa manera, sumado a tu forma de hablar – dijo Todomatsu – resultaría en que tu mera presencia provocara dolor físico.

-Quemaría a la vista – apoyó Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible, después de todo quizá era por eso que la gente no lo usaba aunque querían, temían brillar, opacar al sol. Los otros lo abandonaron con ese pensamiento y se alejaron un poco más.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Todomatsu – Atsushi-kun no le gusta esperar.

-Oye – le dijo Ichimatsu cuando se dio la vuelta – sé que es difícil separarse de una persona con quien has estado tanto tiempo. Es realmente duro. Prefieres seguir sumido en todo el daño que te provoca antes que separarte – Todomatsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo similar al miedo en los ojos –. Prefieres caer a sus pies, hacer lo que dice, hacer lo que quiere. Con que te de una mirada y una sonrisa, con que te diga una palabra bonita es suficiente, le justificas todo el dolor. No piensas en lo mal que está porque no quieres, no te atreves a creer que todo ese tiempo por el que has luchado es mentira. Y crees que lo amas porque así fue en un principio, pero solo eres adicto. Y con la distancia crece el deseo de regresar y nunca se va – apretó los puños con fuerza – jamás se va. Pero es mejor, mejor que estar allí y lanzarte al vacío por él.

-No entiendo por qué me dices eso

-Ni siquiera es como si esa persona Atsushi fuera un demonio de verdad. Es solo una persona cualquiera.

-Cállate – le dijo afilando la mirada – no tienes idea. Atsushi-kun y yo estamos bien. No está pasando nada de lo que piensas.

-El paso más duro es aceptar que eso no es verdad – dirigió la mirada a donde el padre seguía sumido en sus fantasías con esa ropa –, lloras, gritas, golpeas, haces daño antes de decir que no es verdad. No es algo que se logre solo. Es casi imposible abrir la boca para hablar de lo negativo – miró a Todomatsu a los ojos otra vez –. Nada se logra hasta que no das ese primer paso.

Todomatsu frunció aún más el ceño con enojo y se fue sin decirle nada más. Ichimatsu fue por el padre y lo alejó de esa horrible tienda. Decidió comprarse unos pants grises que le quedaban un poco grandes y una sudadera morada que también le quedaba un poco grande. Unas sandalias porque le daba pereza la idea de amarrar agujetas o aplicar esfuerzo en ponerse zapatos. Como su cabeza ahora estaba descubierta había pensado en una gorra para cubrirse, pero sentía que de alguna forma le recordaba a Todomatsu así que mejor compró un cubrebocas que escondía parte de su rostro. Era un tanto similar a la forma en la que vestía antes.

Al regresar al hotel se sorprendió cuando uno de los otros tantos sacerdotes le dijo que ahora tendría su propia habitación aparte de la de Karamatsu. Se encontraba un piso por debajo de donde estaba antes. El resto de la semana no lo volvió a ver. Por eso el jueves, después de escuchar a los padres de las habitaciones contiguas llegar decidió ir a verlo, porque sí podía decir que lo extrañaba. No podía acostumbrarse a la separación cuando su rutina implicaba verlo diario. Ya era noche cuando salió al pasillo y subió por las escaleras en silencio, estaba por tocar la puerta de Karamatsu cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Ichimatsu-kun – se trataba del padre que le había dado la noticia del cambio de habitación, pero no sabía su nombre ni nada – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Iba a ver a Karamatsu.

-El padre Karamatsu debe estar dormido ¿Qué es lo que debes decirle que no puede esperar a mañana?

-Quiero que vayamos a comer a alguno de esos puestos callejeros antes de irnos – Ninguno de los dos estaba manteniendo la voz baja ni nada por el estilo por lo que Karamatsu se levantó movido por la curiosidad de voces fuera de su puerta – por allá donde vivimos no hay. Y mañana es el último día así que tenía que decirle hoy.

-No te preocupes, hemos decidido que cuando la semana termine te irás conmigo y por allá hay muchos de esos puestos callejeros.

-¿Qué? – preguntó algo consternado y en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Karamatsu. Ichimatsu lo volteó a ver - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – en un primer momento Karamatsu no entendió de que hablaba, pero vio a Kamimatsu y se lo imaginó – ¿O qué? – Ichimatsu subió el tono de voz por el enojo haciendo que el resto de padres se levantaran y se asomaran a ver qué ocurría - ¿Ibas a irte en silencio? ¿Yo me iba a levantar y al no encontrarte me iría con este eunuco?

-Ichimatsu-kun – trató de tranquilizarlo Kamimatsu

-Cállate – lo cortó con enojo y los espectadores se molestaron y comenzaron a cuchichear al fondo – Contéstame, Mierdamatsu, maldita sea – hubo un jadeo de indignación al fondo y Karamatsu se sintió avergonzado por nunca poder quitarle la mala costumbre de maldecir – ¿Cómo ibas a abandonarme? – lo miró y cuando notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos algo en su pecho se apretó con mucha fuerza.

-Yo no iba a abandonarte-

-¡Y una mierda Karamatsu! – respiraba agitado, y tenía ya tantas cosas por gritar. Solo que antes de eso pudo pensarlo bien. Claro que Karamatsu lo abandonaría, él no era una buena persona, no era una buena influencia, solo arruinaba su perspectiva del mundo y tenía a un demonio tras de él. Movió la cabeza buscándolo, pero no estaba por ahí. Casi se sintió decepcionado – Sí – dijo con más calma en medio de ese silencio –, está bien, entiendo, sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. De todos modos, me aceptaste más de lo que esperaba – le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos – solo me quedaré aquí. Karamatsu, puedes regresar a tu vida antes de que yo la arruinara – Karamatsu negó con la cabeza y fue Kamimatsu quien habló primero.

-No te preocupes, el padre Karamatsu podrá ir a visitarte cuando quiera.

-No voy a irme contigo – le dijo Ichimatsu – no voy a irme con nadie. Estaba con Karamatsu porque él me obligó. Si no estoy con él puedo regresar al momento donde lo conocí.

-¡No! – gritó Karamatsu – Ichimatsu-

-Sabes que iba a pasar, Karamatsu. No puedo estar contigo para siempre, y no tengo otra razón para seguir con vida sin ti.

-No puedes hacer eso – Kamimatsu que había entendido se acercó a él – el suicidio es pecado. Te irás al infierno por ello.

Ichimatsu solo le dirigió una mirada y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Karamatsu se apresuró a tomar su brazo.

-Ichimatsu, no quiero separarme de ti – le dijo – sigo tratando de convencerlos de que me permitan seguir a tu lado, por eso no te lo había dicho, porque esperaba que nunca tuviera que suceder – Ichimatsu se giró a mirarlo, notó la sinceridad en su mirada acuosa –. Por favor, tienes que creerme.

-Eres una mierda Karamatsu – correspondió el agarre del sacerdote y seguía sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas – confío en ti – Karamatsu sonrió y luego volteó a ver al hombre junto a ellos.

-Padre Kamimatsu, por favor, déjenos volver juntos.

-Creo que no tengo opción – tenía la mirada fija en sus manos unidas –, pero quiero que les quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Ahora, Ichimatsu, vuelve a tu habitación y no vuelvas a intentar otra visita furtiva de esta naturaleza.

-Ichimatsu ¿Querías decirme algo? – preguntó Karamatsu antes de soltarlo.

-Solo que… quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Así será.

Ichimatsu se fue y el resto de los padres volvieron a introducirse a sus habitaciones. Karamatsu esperó hasta que perdiera de vista a la persona que más le importaba en ese lugar.

-Padre Karamatsu – le habló Kamimatsu una vez que ya eran los únicos en el pasillo – recuerda mis palabras, esta persona te dañará. Sus pecados llegarán a ti y te infectarán.

-Tomaré el riesgo de caer junto a él.

-Eso es irresponsable, padre. El problema no es que tú seas dañado, sino que si te daña ya no serás capaz de ayudarle y entonces él perderá su máximo y aparentemente único apoyo. No puedes solo pensar en ti y en lo que quieres, lo más importante es de qué manera puedes apoyar al resto y contaminándote no lograrás nada – Karamatsu bajó la mirada al suelo procesando esas palabras –. No te dejes llevar por lo que implica relacionarte con él. Debes ser fuerte. Los estaré vigilando.

Y de esa manera se retiró dejándolo solo en la obscuridad del lugar. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu regresaron a su iglesia al día siguiente en el momento en que pudieron.

Osomatsu se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de la iglesia. Desde que se había liberado de esa hada del agua había decidido permanecer allí, sabía que pudo haber ido a buscar a Ichimatsu, pero también sabía que estaba en un edificio lleno de sujetos de fe y que por lo tanto no podría acercarse lo suficiente. Estaba aburrido. Pensó que podría haber ido al pueblo a capturar alguna alma, pero la pura idea se le hacía tediosa. No quería a cualquier otro, quería a Ichimatsu, lo quería completo y de preferencia tan hundido como lo había dejado durante un tiempo. Sabía que esa era su mejor forma. Si bien lo pudo haber tomado desde el momento en el que fue capaz de verlo, algo le dijo que si lo trabajaba terminaría tan contaminado que saltaría directo a sus brazos por voluntad propia. Y había sido verdad, había estado tan cerca. Ahora resultaba que Ichimatsu no quería su compañía y lo abandonaba por ese sacerdote desagradable. Chasqueó la boca por el pensamiento y volvió a poner atención al sendero que conectaba al pueblo con la iglesia. Cerca del anochecer vio una silueta acercarse. Supo que se trataba del padre y le dio tanto enojo y asco que escupió al suelo. Su plan actualmente era hacerlos caer juntos y tomar ambas almas, pero a él no podía interesarle menos este hombre que le robo a su alma. Bastantes pasos atrás venía Ichimatsu y Osomatsu sonrió y se acomodó para verlo mejor. Venía vestido con unos pantalones y no con ese vestido que le quedaba tan bien.

-Esa sonrisa es desagradable – dijo Totoko que apareció repentinamente junto a él – casi parece que eres feliz. Qué asco.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño al girarse a verla. Usualmente le gustaba verla con su falda tan corta que le permitía deleitarse con sus largas piernas y esa curva que se perdía al interior de su ropa. Una cola delgada y ligeramente más larga que la de él, esos cuernos en su cabeza que le daban el toque especial a su linda cara. Pero estaba interrumpiendo la vista de Ichimatsu después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? – ella levantó la barbilla un poco – trato de meterte un poco de juicio en ese vacío cerebro tuyo. Olvida esa alma, ya no está tan contaminada como antes, un alma que se arrepiente de sus pecados ni siquiera es deliciosa. Hay otras miles de almas por allí y _él_ no está feliz de que su demonio favorito lleve tanto desaparecido sin llevarle nada.

-No me importa lo que él piense. Yo quiero esta alma. – dirigió la vista a la entrada del convento por donde acababan de ingresar sus únicos residentes – Todo de él es mío.

Totoko entornó los ojos escudriñando con mucha atención al demonio frente a ella. Estaba prestando tanta atención al alma que acababa de llegar que ni siquiera se había percatado de la estupidez que acababa de declarar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué hace a esta alma tan especial… para ti?

Osomatsu se puso de pie siendo así más alto que ella y le dirigió un gesto de odio no muy contenido.

-Lárgate – siseó. Totoko no pudo evitar el temblor que su cuerpo dio por estar expuesta a esos peligrosos ojos rojos. Le dedicó otra mirada hosca antes de desaparecer.

Dentro de la iglesia Karamatsu encontró su cama deshecha y se preguntó seriamente cuánto podría aguantar.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Por si no lo recuerdan, Ichimatsu se había metido a la cama de Karamatsu mientras se escondía de Osomatsu.**

 **¡Kamimatsu salió!**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sé que ese poder de actualizar semanalmente no lo tengo. Lo siento.**

 **Aunque ya tenía claro qué iba a pasar, me costó terminar de darle forma.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Umm ¿R-18? tal vez no tanto ¿R-16? Bueno, va a haber un poco de esto aquí.**

Ichimatsu estaba con Karamatsu sabiendo que él también quería permanecer a su lado.

Le daba una sensación de dependencia. Y él, absolutamente lo era. Ya lo había dejado en claro varias veces para él mismo. Aunque nunca le terminaba de agradar aceptarlo. Karamatsu era todo lo que le daba un motivo para despertarse cada mañana. Para luchar contra todo lo que le abrumaba, superar cada día. Era la razón por la que estaba dentro de esa iglesia de pueblo y no como una desagradable escena en algún asqueroso callejón olvidado. Estaba seguro. No quería ni necesitaba ningún lugar donde Karamatsu no estuviera, Karamatsu era su ancla a la vida porque le tenía fe. Si por Ichimatsu fuera, nada de eso pasaría. Él no se merecía nada de eso. Era Karamatsu quien insistía en dárselo.

Encerrado en su habitación alcanzaba a diferenciar la voz de Karamatsu. Cuando daba esas misas suyas utilizaba un tono de voz que lo alcanzaba a pesar de la distancia. Era reconfortante de alguna manera. Su voz atravesaba todos los obstáculos y llegaba hasta él. También era una mierda cursi, pero no importaba. Le agradaba escucharlo y recordar y saber que era aceptado. Que Karamatsu lo quería también. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el pequeño gato de peluche que actualmente era su única pertenencia. Un regalo del padre para tratar de hacer que confiara en él.

Luego de que la misa terminara y las personas hablaran con él individualmente contándole todos los pesares que tuvieron que soportar durante las dos semanas de su ausencia, Karamatsu se vio libre de retirarse. Fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar lo que comerían. Algo sencillo, no podía excederse, en primer lugar, porque no tenían demasiada comida, solo lo que sería necesario para no pasar por hambre, y después porque no podía arriesgarse a cometer gula.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su labor que no se percató de su acompañante que llegó allí movido por el olor de la comida, no hasta que se giró y lo descubrió de pie en la puerta. Cuando vio a Ichimatsu tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarlo, desde que habían regresado tenía demasiadas y constantes ganas de abrazarlo. Porque Ichimatsu había mencionado la posibilidad de suicidarse y ya había pasado una buena temporada desde la última vez y temió que se tratara de una recaída en la que Ichimatsu se sumergiría y él no quería. Simplemente no soportaría ver a Ichimatsu en ese estado otra vez. Era diferente. Ya no se trataba de un semejante en apuros, era Ichimatsu, una persona importante en su vida. La más importante sin temor a exagerar. También era más consciente de lo incorrecto de su pensar. Ya desde antes había tenido ese tipo de impulsos en otras ocasiones. Abrazarlo, acariciarlo, y a veces algo más, algo que era lo más pecaminoso que alguna vez le había pasado. Había tenido deseos de besarlo. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía sin querer analizar demasiado la actitud de Ichimatsu que había cambiado. Algo había pasado y sentía que no se debía solo a lo que había pasado durante aquel viaje. Quizá fuera el por qué Ichimatsu había ido a alcanzarlo a media noche, algo que vivió durante ese par de días que estuvo solo. Pero Karamatsu sabía que la oportunidad de preguntarle ya había pasado.

Sirvió la comida de ambos y se sentaron. Después de los rezos y agradecimientos a Dios por los alimentos no volvieron a abrir la boca. Pero sus ojos se encontraban constantemente.

Karamatsu extrañaba el calor y la sensación de compartir cama con Ichimatsu. Se preguntaba qué era eso que sentía en lo bajo de su vientre al pensar en volver a tocarlo.

Ichimatsu lo tenía más claro y sabía que su relación iba más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera admitido. Al poner atención identificó el tipo de mirada que ahora le dirigía el padre. Había enfrentado esa mirada muchas veces, de muchas personas diferentes en tantas habitaciones de hotel que no podría recordarlas todas ni aunque lo intentara. También notaba como Karamatsu parecía percatarse de lo mismo, sacudir la cabeza y fruncir el ceño como si se regañara a sí mismo, luego hacía más de esas aburridas oraciones. Ichimatsu lo entendía, él había vivido en celibato o algo así, porque hacerlo era lujuria y todo un verdadero drama. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, claro, cómo alguien podría privarse de algo que se sentía tan bien. Pero era malo, debía entenderlo y aceptarlo. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento estaba mal. Aceptar a todas esas personas. El que fueran hombres lo hacía peor. Y al parecer estaba llegando a la cúspide de lo malo al tener pensamientos de ese tipo con un sacerdote, un mensajero de dios. Y creer que lo correspondía. Porque eso que veía en los ojos de Karamatsu podía ser un mero reflejo de sus deseos. Porque claro que lo deseaba. Lo había hecho tanto, pero hace ya tanto. Y es que se sentía tan bien.

Quería saber si experimentar aquellos actos carnales con alguien como Karamatsu tendrían un significado diferente. Recordaba sus noches con Osomatsu, recordaba que la sensación de placer siempre iba firmemente acompañada de dolor, de llegar al límite de la sensibilidad, de tocar su cuerpo hasta que se irritara y en muchos casos sangrara, que no fuera capaz ni del más mínimo movimiento sin resentir el acto anterior, de permanecer con las marcas de cada suceso que se dio. Eso era lo que siempre había sido Osomatsu, una marca profunda y permanente. Una herida nueva cuando la anterior apenas se estaba sanando. Un grito porque ese toque dolía, dolía y excitaba. Porque el ardor de sus dedos recorriendo su espalda era equiparable al placer que dejaba el rastro de sangre que provocaba. Sus sentidos llegaban al límite cuando no sabía si darle prioridad a lo que sentía el penetrar o ser penetrado o las mordidas que parecían querer devorarlo, o a las manos que nunca dejaban de recorrerlo o a la mirada de aquellos encantadores ojos rojos que le dejaban ver las puertas del infierno al que se estaba internando. Una mano presionando su cabeza contra la cama con tanta fuerza que le cortaba el aire y él sentía que se ahogaba, pero no quería ser liberado del agarre. Para Ichimatsu eso era el sexo.

Y dudaba bastante que Karamastu fuera igual. Karamatsu no le despertaba un deseo desesperado de arrastrarlo a la cama y desnudarlo sin delicadeza como tantas otras veces hizo. Ni siquiera porque ese estilo de vida que llevaba había sido cortado de golpe. Por aquel tiempo donde la necesidad era demasiada se había masturbado con la viva imagen de Osomatsu, pero al igual que con el resto de sus problemas, fue capaz de controlarlo poco a poco.

De Karamatsu no quería nada más que su presencia en la misma habitación, o su comida mañanera, o esas palabras de aliento que no necesitaba, pero en realidad sí necesitaba. Con su sonrisa desagradable y su voz insoportable. Con eso era suficiente, con eso Ichimatsu se sentía satisfecho. De solo saber que Karamatsu lo aceptaba.

Pero ¿Y un poco más allá?

"No hay nada de malo con ir más allá" retumbó en su cabeza en el vacío de su habitación estando Karamatsu en el pueblo.

¿Pero no está mal?

"¿A quién le importa?" esa voz era familiar ¿Era la suya? "Karamatsu lo desea también"

Entonces si era deseo de Karamatsu y no una especie de reflejo del suyo. O tal vez era un poco de ambos. Estaba mal. Aquel padre mayor había intentado separarlos porque sabía que estaba mal, ellos juntos estaban mal, él mismo como persona estaba mal y estaba arrastrando a Karamatsu con él. Debería detenerse.

"Cuando Karamatsu te observa, sus ojos siempre pasan por tus labios" Ichimatsu llevó una mano a su boca y pasó los dedos lentamente pensando en cómo sería besarlo "sus manos se cierran en puños porque quiere tocarte desesperadamente"

-¿Quiere tocarme? – preguntó en voz alta al aire, aunque la voz estaba en su cabeza. Porque era suya ¿no?

"Quiere tocarte. El cuello – Ichimatsu puso una mano en su cuello con delicadeza, como Karamatsu quizás lo tocaría –, deslizar sus manos por tu pecho, con suavidad porque él es amable y tú eres importante – realizó los movimientos imaginando con demasiada nitidez a Karamatsu allí con él – Pasaría las manos por detrás de tu cintura para abrazarte. Pegaría su cuerpo a ti porque el contacto es necesario. Con sus labios buscar los tuyos, algo de roce antes de besarte. Acariciar tu espalda y regresar al frente para introducir sus manos en tu pantalón y bajarlo un poco. – Ichimatsu tuvo un ligero sobresalto al tocarse a sí mismo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, demasiado – y él te susurraría cosas al oído con cariño mientras su mano se desliza. Sí, así. De arriba abajo. Apretando un poco, y cada vez más rápido – Ichimatsu comenzó a jadear con el movimiento – y ya todo está bien. ¿Con quién vas a hacerlo?"

-Kara…matsu…

"Quién es a quien deseas"

-Karamatsu…

"¿A quién?"

-Karamatsu

"¡A quién!"

-Karamatsu, Karamatsu ¡Karamatsu! Hah… – Ichimatsu se corrió con unos espasmos que lo dejaron agotado. De verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho eso, intentaba, como con todas sus adicciones, evitarlo por miedo a recaer en un deseo incontrolable de querer más. Observó el semen que había quedado en sus manos. Había cometido un error, quizás, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Diferenció una sombra de soslayo y se fijó rápido en la entrada de su habitación. Allí estaba el sacerdote de pie mirándolo con estupefacción. La vergüenza lo recorrió como si lo electrocutara y quiso cubrirse, pues aún tenía los pantalones abajo, y limpiar o gritar o huir, pero antes de que su cuerpo se moviera para hacer cualquiera de las opciones observó a Karamatsu. Con las manos fuertemente apretadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos más obscuros de lo normal por su pupila dilatada. Seguía allí, mirando, sin moverse ni hablar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

"¿Ves? Él te desea"

Una corriente de satisfacción lo inundó debido a ese pensamiento. Karamatsu por fin reaccionó y se fue de allí.

No se volvieron a ver hasta la cena. Karamatsu pensaba con mucha seriedad. Sabía que no podía fingir que nada había pasado, si al menos Ichimatsu no lo hubiera descubierto hubiera sido una posibilidad, pero su cuerpo no lo había obedecido y se quedó congelado allí en el instante en que lo vio. Sentía la mirada de Ichimatsu sobre él, no sabía qué era lo que el otro esperaba, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada hasta tener una respuesta para él mismo. ¿Masturbarse ya era considerado pecado? Debería saberlo ¿A dónde se iban todos sus conocimientos básicos cuando se tratada de Ichimatsu? Era un poquito desesperante. Si se ponía estricto, sí, era incorrecto, aún más el hacerlo dentro de una iglesia que es el hogar de Dios. Pero Ichimatsu no era adepto a su ideología y también sufría de un caso de adicción al sexo. Se encontraba en el camino de la redención así que tal vez un pequeño tropiezo se le debería perdonar. O tal vez consentirlo era una mala idea. Le había consentido el que vistiera ropas de mujer y el padre Kamimatsu lo había ayudado a ver ese error. Kamimatsu había mencionado algo sobre que, si vivía a expensas de lo que la iglesia producía con su deber de salvar almas, debería trabajar para retribuir. Con eso se refería también a inculcarle la religión. Eso ayudaría a guiar a Ichimatsu para que dejara de cometer esos errores y así él mismo sabría cómo reaccionar ante sus injurias.

Estaba decidido.

Le dio una mirada a Ichimatsu dispuesto a anunciarle en ese mismo momento que las cosas debían cambiar si no querían que se les fuera de las manos. Ichimatsu lo estaba mirando con tal intensidad que se vio incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Tenía la sensación de que Ichimatsu se subiría a la mesa y se le lanzaría encima en cualquier momento. ¿Y entonces qué le haría? Lo que fuera, estaría relacionado con la escena de la tarde en donde Ichimatsu se había entregado a placeres carnales. En los cuales, por cierto, había gritado su nombre. Aquel estremecimiento, qué últimamente era más común, se sintió con fuerza. Un cosquilleo viajo hasta asentarse en lo más bajo de su vientre y Karamatsu decidió levantarse y retirarse a su habitación por esa noche. La noticia podía esperar a mañana, en ese momento solo requería de una buena distancia con el otro.

Llegó hasta su cama con un calor que no iba acorde a la temperatura del anochecer. Y estaba eso que sucedía entre sus piernas. No era un problema en el que él en particular cayera mucho, sabía que lo manejaba mejor que la mayoría. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rezar. Esa siempre era la mejor manera de calmar los deseos de cometer cualquier pecado. Al principio es difícil, lo único que su mente puede pensar es en que debería tocarse. Pero debe enfocarse, rezar hasta que Dios lo guie lejos de la tentación. Cuando su mente por fin podía centrarse en las oraciones, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él se giró y levantó algo alterado.

Ichimatsu estaba allí. Al padre no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a pensar una palabra cuando el otro desechó toda la distancia y le dio un beso directo en los labios. Su mente se quedó en blanco unos instantes debido a que, al parecer, todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado en ese contacto. Se separaron y cuando Karamatsu abrió los ojos cayó en cuenta de que los había cerrado. La mirada de Ichimatsu se veía algo obscura a comparación de lo normal. Lo volvió a besar. Karamatsu lo tomó de los brazos con intención de detenerlo y alejarlo, pero al final solo lo sostuvo de esa manera. Ichimatsu dio unos pasos al frente, obligándolo a su vez a retroceder, hasta que se topó con el borde de la cama y se sentó. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos hábilmente sin deshacer el contacto de sus bocas. El beso empezó a ser más profundo. Karamatsu no estaba haciendo nada, era más como si dejara su boca allí.

No era difícil para Ichimatsu hacer nada de eso. Recargando más su peso hizo que Karamatsu se hiciera hacia atrás quedando casi recostado. Subió las rodillas a la cama, una de cada lado del padre. Y pasó de besar su boca a su mandíbula y su cuello. Sintió a Karamatsu estremecerse bajo él y eso solo terminó de confirmar sus sospechas. Pasó una mano por su cuello y la subió hasta enredar los dedos en su cabello mientras con la otra acariciaba su torso. El padre puso las manos en su pecho para tratar de empujarlo hacia atrás y con una voz entrecortada pronunció:

-Ichimatsu…. No.

Ignorando sus intentos de protesta, Ichimatsu siguió besando y chupando su cuello al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desvestirlo. Metió las manos por debajo de su ropa en cuanto pudo y lo tocó con algo de frenesí, con ansias de sentirlo todo de él. El contacto de sus manos frías hizo que Karamatsu se estremeciera otra vez e instintivamente pasara un brazo por su cuello para sostenerse de algo. Ichimatsu hizo un movimiento de balanceo contra su cintura que hizo que, por primera vez, las necesidades que sus partes íntimas le exigían fueran atendidas. Y la mente de Karamatsu se perdió en eso, demasiado, por lo que sentía. Nunca había sentido algo así, era nuevo, era agradable.

Y estaba mal.

Era pecado.

Ichimatsu seguía besando su cuello cuando un par de manos sostuvieron su rostro y lo obligaron a subir, sin siquiera reaccionar a ello, unos labios se encontraron con los suyos y se perdió en la sensación de ser correspondido. Sin despegarse, rodaron para intercambiar posiciones. Estando debajo, Ichimatsu sintió como el beso incrementaba la intensidad al introducirse una lengua exigente en su boca. Unas manos ir directo y sin pudor a su entrepierna robándole un gemido. El beso se detuvo un segundo. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos con deseo de conocer la expresión de Karamtasu. Los abrió con sorpresa y miedo cuando vio que eran unos penetrantes ojos rojos los que lo miraban con lujuria.

Osomatsu lamió sus labios con complacencia al notar su expresión.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar – le susurró mientras se agachaba otra vez para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Ichimatsu lo empujó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Al poner correcta atención, pudo ver que en el suelo estaba Karamatsu con la ropa y el cabello desarreglado. Lo estaba mirando con una expresión algo sorprendida, probablemente por su repentino cambio. Ichimatsu salió corriendo. Decidió salir por la parte trasera de la iglesia.

Osomatsu estaba justo afuera de pie, con su elegante traje y balanceando su cola como acostumbraba.

-¿Te vas? – le dijo con algo de burla – seguro al sacerdote ese no le gusta que lo dejen con ganas. Podíamos estar bien los tres. Tú conmigo, para siempre.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó Ichimatsu mirándolo directo a los ojos – Bien. Vamos.

Y se internó al bosque.

Karamatsu se levantó del suelo arreglándose la ropa y se sentó en la cama otra vez. Hundió la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. Realmente lo había arruinado. No podía creer que hubiera dejado las cosas avanzar hasta ese punto. Ichimatsu, como una persona que estuvo expuesta tanto al pecado de la lujuria era una persona delicada con ese tema, él en cambio debió poder controlarse y evitar que algo tan anormal como la atracción entre dos hombres continuara. Incluso Ichimatsu había tenido más fuerza que él para detenerlo. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que el padre Kamimatsu tenía razón.

-Debes ayudarle – se escuchó una voz en la habitación y Karamatsu levantó la mirada asustado – no puedes dejar que regrese con nii-san.

Y aunque no había nadie más en el lugar y eso era absolutamente extraño, la sola pronunciación de esas últimas palabras fue lo único que captó su atención. Porque había algo peor para Ichimatsu allí afuera.

Nii-san … Osomatsu-niisan

De inmediato salió corriendo. Descendió y se dirigía a la entrada. Hasta que la voz se hizo presente otra vez:

-Por atrás – dijo y él simplemente obedeció y creyó en eso, porque había algo en esa voz que le daba confianza. No dudo en entrar al oscuro bosque y sin saber a dónde más ir, tomó la dirección del lago, sin embargo, vio entre los árboles a una persona, en un primer momento creyó que se trataba de Ichimatsu, pero había algo diferente, esta persona parecía emanar una luz. Levantó un brazo cubierto por una larga manga de sus ropajes blancos para indicar otro camino. Karamatsu no dudo en seguirlo.

Ichimatsu cayó cuando unas ramas se enredaron en sus piernas y lo hicieron perder el equilibrio. El dolor en sus rodillas y manos no le permitió levantarse de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto vas a seguir corriendo, Ichimachuu? – Osomatsu lo observaba levitando y balanceando su cola como una víbora al acecho – en cualquier lugar estaría bien para que volvamos a ser uno.

Ichatsu lo miró.

-En cuanto estemos lo suficientemente lejos de esa iglesia.

-¿Te preocupa? – sonrió – ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿Sabes? Lo has contaminado lo suficiente.

-Ichimatsu – lo llamó desde atrás. Ambos voltearon a ver al sacerdote que tenía una mirada atónita dirigida al hombre de ojos rojos.

-¿Ves? – Osomatsu se lamió los labios – ahora puede verme.

-¡No! – Ichimatsu se levantó y volvió a correr. No avanzó demasiado cuando Karamatsu lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo para que dejara de alejarse.

-Ichimatsu

-¡Suéltame!

Forcejearon un poco, pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, Ichimatsu no podía ganarle en nada físico al padre. Osomatsu se burló del espectáculo y Karamatsu lo miró fijamente. Levantó un crucifijo que llevaba siempre con él en su dirección, el demonio lo miró con burla. Empezó a recitar algunas oraciones, al principio parecía no afectarlo en nada, pero poco a poco su expresión empezó a mostrar incomodidad y desagrado. Le dirigió una mirada torva.

-Voy a venir por ambos – miró a los ojos de Ichimatsu que le había puesto atención porque habló –. Voy a venir por ti, Ichimatsu, tú vas a estar conmigo y nada va a evitar que lo consiga.

Desapareció tan de golpe que les costó un poco procesarlo. Karamatsu tiró de la mano de Ichimatsu para llevarlo de vuelta a la iglesia y este volvió a jalarse para evitarlo.

-Ichimatsu, debemos regresar.

-No – Ichimatsu sacudió la cabeza – lo escuchaste, lo viste. Todo es mi culpa. No puedo seguir allí, no puedo seguir fingiendo que puedo intentar una segunda oportunidad. Todo lo que estoy haciendo es condenarte también. Solo debo irme con él, y tú alejarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No. Solo es momento de que hagamos algo más por salvarte. Ichimatsu, no te voy a dejar aquí. Y si no quieres regresar, planeo quedarme aquí también.

-No digas estupideces.

-Tú no las hagas. – Ichimatsu lo miró, el padre tenía una mirada de enojo que no le había visto antes. Sintió la mano que lo sujetaba temblar. – Vamos a regresar a esa iglesia juntos.

Ichimatsu asintió. No porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque sabía que el padre era muy capaz de quedarse allí con él y no quería que eso pasara.

Entraron a la iglesia y apenas estaban dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando la puerta del frente comenzó a ser golpeada con algo de fuerza. Ambos se sobresaltaron por eso y se quedaron un momento paralizados. La puerta fue golpeada otra vez. Karamatsu tomó su crucifijo entre las manos y se dirigió a la puerta. Ichimatsu lo siguió de cerca. Iban a paso lento. El padre abrió la puerta con cuidado e Ichimatsu trató de ver hacia afuera. Allí estaba de pie un hombre con el mismo gorro que le habían visto la última vez, una ropa ligera que no era apta para la temperatura baja que había afuera. Un ojo morado y algo de sangre seca que había salido de su cabeza.

-¿Me dejarías pasar? – preguntó Todomatsu.

 **No sé ustedes, yo siento que pasaron muchas cosas en este cap.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Si no menciono el que me tardé, tal vez nadie se de cuenta)**

 **¡Hey! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de su fanfic favorito -en mi imaginación-, espero que les agrade:**

Todomatsu estaba sentado en el centro de una de las bancas de la iglesia sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo contra su ojo. Karamatsu justo a su lado limpiaba su cabeza con un trapo limpio humedecido en agua tibia. Ichimatsu los observaba desde la pared recargado en un pilar moviendo un pie constantemente. Sabía que había cometido un error. No importaba todo ese tiempo que se había abstenido de realizar cualquier acción sobre su propio cuerpo, ahora que ya lo había hecho, la necesidad de hacerlo otra vez se había vuelto aún más desesperante que antes. Habían pasado solo unos momentos, a tan solo un poco de tiempo de que descubriera lo que sus malas acciones traían sobre Karamatsu y allí estaba, viendo sus manos, su rostro, su cuerpo. Apartó la mirada a la entrada con algo de desesperación.

Después de que Todomatsu entró nadie había vuelto a hablar. El padre terminó de quitar todo rastro de sangre y limpió la herida. Era un corte poco profundo, solo fue necesario ponerle algo de cinta para ayudarle a curarse. Limpió también sus manos que tenían cortes y se veían amoratadas, las vendó y se retiró un poco al haber terminado con su trabajo. Suponía que había otras heridas bajo su ropa.

-Todomatsu – por fin habló el padre irrumpiendo el silencio que había – ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?

-No, no quiero. – contestó. Miró a Karamatsu a los ojos – ¿Puedo quedarme?

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí en la iglesia? – repitió la pregunta un poco sorprendido por la petición. Ichimatsu también se irguió sorprendido.

-Sí. – Karamatsu que estaba un poco desconcertado por la petición se tardó en contestar, razón por la que Todomatsu continuó – Haré cosas para compensar, me uniré a la religión si quieres.

-Está bien – repuso Karamatsu rápido, no quería que Todomatsu creyera que le iba a sacar algo a cambio de permanecer allí. La iglesia estaba hecha para ayudar a las personas y allí había espacio suficiente. – Puedes permanecer el tiempo que requieras.

-¿Qué tal para siempre? – Todomatsu desvió la mirada ante la expresión sorprendida que una vez más estaba en el rostro del padre. – Ya no tengo a donde regresar.

Karamatsu permaneció en silencio. Asintió con expresión seria.

Ichimatsu observó en silencio como el padre ayudaba al, aparentemente, nuevo inquilino a levantarse y lo guiaba mientras le explicaba donde quedaba el baño para que se aseara, las habitaciones y la cocina.

Se quedó allí en medio de la gran nave del convento escondido detrás de un pilar. Ellos desaparecieron por la puerta de madera que se encontraba detrás de la mesa donde Karamatsu ofrecía los oficios religiosos. Volteo a ver la gran puerta de madera que comunicaba con el exterior, Karamatsu la había cerrado a consciencia, y él se preguntaba si eso serviría de algo. No lo creía.

Dio unos pasos dispuesto a ir detrás de ellos, pero la idea no lo convencía así que fue primero a la cocina con la intención de comer primero y no tener que acompañarlos, no solía sobrar nada preparado, el padre siempre se encargaba de hacer lo justo y que de esa manera no se desperdiciara comida. Por lo general su alimentación se basaba en pan, papas hervidas, pescado y agua. En los buenos días, siempre con algún motivo que lo ameritara, comían carne roja y variedad de guarniciones. Sopa. Antes Karamatsu le preparaba siempre una sopa caliente, pero había dejado de hacerlo. No encontró nada, así que no podía cenar antes. Sin más opciones decidió ir a su habitación. Seguía durmiendo en la misma a donde había llegado, Karamatsu seguía a su lado, aunque en algún momento se enteró de que esa no era su habitación antes. Aquella vez no había querido ahondar en el tema pues había temido que de alguna manera terminara decidiendo que ya era momento de regresar a donde antes. Ahora deseaba que lo hiciera. Entró a su habitación y cerró.

Dentro seguía tan vacío como siempre. Su cama con un gato de peluche en medio. Un crucifijo en la pared de la cabecera. Una mesa sin utilidad para él, una silla. Una caja con los ropajes de monja y otra con sus nuevas vestimentas de civil.

Ichimatsu ya no quería estar allí. Si lo pensaba bien, desde el momento en que entró en ese lugar había condenado a Karamatsu.

Osomatsu se lo dijo, le había dicho que lo estaba contaminando, le había mostrado cómo poco a poco había sido capaz de acercarse a la iglesia, de acercarse a él, al sacerdote, y él había ignorado lo que significaba. Kamimatsu también se lo había dicho, le advirtió lo que su presencia provocaba en Karamatsu, lo que sus costumbres y sus malos modos lo afectaban y lo alejaban de ese caminito a la luz que tenían.

Y ahora Karamatsu podía ver a Osomatsu también. Así comenzaba todo. Un sacerdote teniendo contacto directo con un demonio.

Y todo era su culpa. Él lo había provocado. Él era la basura incombustible que dañaba todo lo que lo rodeaba. El alcohólico, fumador, drogadicto que no pudo mantener las manos quietas y no relacionarlo todo con sexo. El que había provocado la muerte de su hermano, la caída de su salvador.

Nunca creyó que podría redimirse, pero por un tiempo se atrevió a considerar la idea de permanecer allí, de tener un lugar al que llamar hogar y una persona que no lo mirara con asco u odio a pesar de saber lo que era y había hecho.

Todo era una simple fantasía.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cama y miró el pequeño crucifijo en la pared. Él no sabía rezar, nunca había escuchado a Karamatsu cuando había intentado explicarle. Y ni siquiera en ese momento creía que funcionara de algo. Porque aun si hubiera un dios que escuchara, seguramente estaba apartando la mirada de él.

Se recargó en su cama y estiró los brazos hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos el pequeño gatito de peluche. Karamatsu lo había hecho para él.

Escuchó los pasos de Karamatsu pasar fuera de su puerta, alejarse y luego de un rato pasar de regreso. Seguramente iba a los baños. Todomatsu estaba allí. No había querido contar por qué había ido allí. No era difícil de imaginar con los golpes que tenía y eso de ya no tener a donde volver. La misma cantidad de información con la que lo había acogido a él. ¿También le haría un peluche para ganar confianza?

Apretó el regalo entre sus manos al pensar en eso. Hasta el momento, siempre, Karamatsu había actuado como lo había hecho por la pura amabilidad que su religión le dictaba tener. Entonces actuaría igual con Todomatsu porque él también lo necesitaba. E Ichimatsu se había creído especial, había considerado por un momento que Karamatsu podría llegar a corresponder el sentimiento ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Lógicamente no era así.

Los pasos volvieron a sonar por el pasillo, en esta ocasión eran los dos quienes caminaban juntos, no se alejaron demasiado así que era de suponer que Todomatsu se quedaría en la habitación al otro lado de la del sacerdote. Ichimatsu siguió allí en el suelo con su cuerpo hormigueando rogándole por ser tocado. Definitivamente era un error. Él debía irse de ese lugar.

Durante la cena, la sospechas de Todomatsu se confirmaron. Algo había pasado entre estas dos personas. Cuando lo habían ido a ver estaban juntos e Ichimatsu estaba pegado al otro todo el tiempo, ahora era él mismo quien mantenía las distancias y Karamatsu no hacía nada por evitarlo. Pero aparentemente no estaban del todo peleados porque estaban allí cenando juntos. Aunque con la incomodidad seguramente se sentían separados por una galaxia. Se sentía tentado a irse y dejarlos a solas para que, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, explotara. Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de estar solo ni siquiera si con eso podía incomodar a los demás.

Él siguió todo lo que Karamatsu le decía que era correcto, agradecer a dios antes de la comida, tener ciertos modales, le explicó el porqué de ese tipo de comida. Ichimatsu comió sin hacer nada de lo que el padre le decía. Terminó y se fue. Todomatsu decidió quedarse y escuchar lo que le decía. No era ningún problema y si viviría allí a partir de ese momento era bueno que fuera aprendiendo. Cuando se retiraron, Karamatsu lo acompañó hasta su habitación y le dijo cómo rezar y hablar con dios. Todomatsu concluyó que algunas costumbres lo hartarían.

Al día siguiente estuvo con el sacerdote todo el tiempo, en recorridos que le explicaban en donde quedaba cada cosa y las costumbres que él debía tener. Al parecer rezar por las almas del pueblo, leer y estudiar los versículos eran su principal ocupación si descartaba todo lo básico. Cuando el padre estaba limpiando sus heridas otra vez, ya que al parecer es algo que se debe hacer diario, observó a Ichimatsu. Durante el día lo había visto en varias ocasiones, pero en cuanto él los veía a ellos se iba, una que otra había permanecido observando al padre y moviéndose y removiéndose como si necesitara hacer algo y luego se iba. Karamatsu no se había dado cuenta ni una sola vez. Y Todomatsu solo quería gritar porque había venido aquí a relajarse no a quedar en medio de una discusión de pareja.

Decidió permanecer en la iglesia cuando Karamatsu fue por las compras. Paseó por otros lados. Era una iglesia pequeña comparada con otras, pero era lo suficientemente grande por sí misma como para que pudiera ponerse a explorar lugares a los que no les había dado tiempo de llegar. En una bodega se encontró con un montón de cosas. Se la pasó abriendo cajas con copas adornadas, versiones de biblias, cuadros con pinturas, grandes tramos de tela sin propósito visible, cajas ornamentadas, cofrecillos vacíos, cestos.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo después, llegó Karamatsu diciéndole que lo había estado buscando por todos lados, que era hora de comer. Todomatsu se levantó con una caja en manos, una de las que estaban casi hasta atrás y fue a su habitación primero.

Karamatsu estaba sirviendo la comida con bastante lentitud. Había decidido cocinar algo un poco más nutritivo para Todomatsu, y claro, por lo tanto, para ellos. Colocó el plato frente a Ichimatsu que no levantó la mirada. Se giró a servir el siguiente plato apretando la boca. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Ichimatsu, qué decirle. Prácticamente lo había amenazado para que se quedara y no podía explicarse por qué, no quería terminar volviendo a Ichimatsu un prisionero. Había dicho que se esforzaría más por salvarlo, pero su convicción había desaparecido y ahora estaba tomando a Todomatsu como una excusa para aplazarlo.

Y justo en ese momento Todomatsu entró, había dicho que quería hacer algo en su cuarto antes de bajar. Se puso en medio de la cocina y dio una vuelta con el traje levantándose un poco y sosteniendo un sombrero esponjoso que no es del todo adecuado a la vestimenta.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó – si voy a ayudarte, supuse que necesitaba la ropa adecuada.

-¿Quieres ser un acólito?

-¿Qué? No, eso suena horrible.

-Esa es la ropa que tienes puesta y para lo que acabas de ofrecerte. Un monaguillo es quien apoya al padre sin haber recibido educación católica. De hecho, es ideal para ti.

-Si te vuelves a poner la ropa de monja – le dijo Todomatsu a Ichimatsu – seremos un lindo grupo religioso.

-No me lo volveré a poner – contestó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es ropa de mujer.

-¿Estas prestando atención a la ropa que tengo? Es para hombre y prácticamente es un vestido. Cuando Karamatsu se queda de pie, su sotana también parece un vestido. Que tú tengas un vestido real no hace ninguna diferencia.

Ichimatsu lo observó como si esperara que siguiera hablando, luego miró a Karamatsu y este sin saber que decir o hacer, solo miró a Todomatsu también. Estaba muy seguro de que el que Ichimatsu pasara a la ropa que tiene ahora tenía una muy buena razón, pero, por algún motivo ya no podía recordar cuál era. Le gustaría verlo con esa ropa otra vez, se veía siempre tan cómodo.

Dejaron el tema de lado y se dedicaron a comer. Ichimatsu volvió a irse sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Karamatsu continuó pasando los días enseñándole lo básico a Todomatsu. Él rápidamente se adaptó a su nuevo papel y siempre estaba sonriendo, muy amable, muy delicado. La siguiente misa disfrutó bastante cuando pasó entre las personas pidiendo la limosna. A Karamatsu le preocupó un poco que pecara de avaricia, en especial cuando en las noches escuchaba las risas de cierto demonio que los rondaba, pero cuando se lo había dicho a Todomatsu, él solo había reído y le había dicho que no estaba mal, a las personas les gusta el dinero, a algunas más que otras y ya, era algo normal y no se iría al infierno por ello.

Todomatsu nunca hizo nada que demostrara que era consciente de la presencia de Osomatsu.

Karamatsu no se lo explicaba. No era que deseara que Todomatsu se encontrara con el demonio y de hecho se alegraba de que no fuera así, pero estaba seguro de que si él llegaba a hacer lo mismo solo abriría las puertas que con esfuerzo mantenía entre ellos.

-¿Ustedes estaban saliendo? – preguntó Todomatsu un día de repente.

-No – contestó Karamatsu – nunca cometeríamos el pecado de sodomía. Eso estaría sumamente mal.

-No sería normal – dijo Ichimatsu.

-¿Qué? – dijo Todomatsu muy ofendido – esperen, entonces díganme ¿Ustedes me consideran repulsivo? ¿Es eso? ¿El tipo de relación que mantenía con Atsushi-kun era enferma?

-Claro que no – se apresuró a decir Karamatsu

-¡Es lo que están diciendo! – señaló más enojado – ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? Porque son hombres no pueden estar juntos, porque está mal, es incorrecto y se van a ir al jodido infierno por eso, son unos pecadores ¿Fuimos pecadores nosotros, entonces? ¿Eso es lo que pensaban cuando estuvieron en nuestra casa?

-No – dijo Ichimatsu tan bajo que apenas si él mismo se escuchó

-¡Vine con ustedes porque creí que eran buenas y comprensivas personas que me aceptarían como soy! ¡Vine porque tú estabas vestido como una monja en plena calle y no tenías problemas con eso! ¡Vine porque fueron ustedes con sus palabras quienes me hicieron darme cuenta de que podía salir a tener una mejor vida! ¿Todo era mentira? ¿Son unos mentirosos que solo van por allí dando consejitos vacíos? – ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar alguna palabra – ¿Qué les pasó? - contestó entre enojado y verdaderamente confundido.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y Todomatsu se enojó aún más. Arrojó el esponjoso sombrero que llevaba al suelo entre ellos dos y se fue con mucha brusquedad. Pasó un buen rato para que se atrevieran a moverse y lo único que hicieron fue irse en direcciones opuestas sin mirarse.

Karamatsu decidió seguir a Todomatsu, porque a pesar de que no era lo que estaba haciendo con Ichimatsu, sabía que no era bueno ni correcto dejar una discusión de esa manera, lo ideal era hablarlo hasta encontrar una solución.

-Qué nos pasó es una buena pregunta – dijo en el marco de la puerta sin ingresar del todo a la habitación donde Todomatsu estaba acostado dándole la espalda -. Realmente me gustaría saber la respuesta también. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no nos hablamos? ¿Desde cuándo se impuso este muro entre nosotros que es aún más grande que el que había cuando él llegó por primera vez? No tengo la respuesta, y en el fondo creo que la respuesta a todo es la misma.

Todomatsu lo volteó a ver con un poco de curiosidad por esa última conclusión que no tenía mucho sentido. Karamatsu estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida, probablemente pensando sobre lo que fuera esa respuesta. A Todomatsu le gustaba Karamatsu con todo ese positivismo innecesario y esa confianza. Pero justo en ese momento, con ese ceño fruncido y los ojos ensombrecidos, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste sobre mi relación con Atsushi-kun? – le preguntó. Karamatsu levantó la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos.

-No pensé nada en particular sobre ella. Porque no me detuve a pensar en el hecho de que ambos fueran del mismo sexo, solo que se trataba de dos personas que se amaban y no hay nada que pensar sobre eso. Es algo que pasa.

-Sí – Todomatsu sonrió y regresó a su expresión seria antes de continuar – ¿Entonces que es diferente con ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que vuelve a su relación incorrecta?

Karamatsu no contestó. No sabía la respuesta. No sabía por qué, solo sabía que estaba mal.

-¿Es por él? – continuó hablando ante el silencio – ¿Es él quien hace la relación incorrecta? – Karamatsu negó suavemente con la cabeza casi por inercia sin atreverse a articular la palabra – Si, por ejemplo, él y yo iniciáramos una relación ¿Estaría mal? – Karamatsu se congeló un momento ¿Eso estaba mal? Seguramente no, si Todomatsu e Ichimatsu deseaban iniciar una relación eran libres de hacerlo, pero le disgustaba la mera idea de imaginarlo – ¿El problema eres tú? ¿Es porque eres un sacerdote? – siguió preguntando sin darle oportunidad de profundizar en una sola linea de pensamiento – ¿Si fuéramos tú y yo estaría mal? – siguió un silencio en el que Karamatsu sintió que algo realmente debía interrumpirlo, pero ninguna palabra dicha por él sería adecuada – Pero si fueran tú y él, entonces sí estaría mal – terminó diciendo como afirmación.

"Sí" pensó de inmediato Karamatsu, pero ¿Por qué?

Al siguiente día, Todomatsu fue quien cocinó mientras Karamatsu terminaba de confesar a algunas personas. Ichimatsu estaba allí con él.

-¿No quieres volver a ponerte el vestido de monja? – le preguntó, Ichimatsu no contestó, ni siquiera se movió – Podrías dármelo a mí ¿sabes? Ese es más esponjoso y no parecería que me haya echado una tela encima y ya. – el silencio fue la única respuesta – Aunque es negro y el negro realmente no me va.

Le dio una mirada con más atención. Ichimatsu, igual que desde el día en que llegó, estaba moviéndose inquieto y apretando su ropa con mucha fuerza.

-Oye, si quieres hacer algo, solo deberías hacerlo. – le dijo con seriedad. En esa ocasión Ichimatsu lo miró con una expresión extraña, casi como si acabara de decirle algo horroroso y al mismo tiempo le hubiera dado la respuesta que tanto había estado esperando. Karamatsu entró en la cocina y se sorprendió por la comida hecha. Le dio una sonrisa y le ayudó a servir. Casi terminaron de comer sin que Ichimatsu dejara de darle vueltas a la comida.

-Si dejas la comida que preparé, me pondré a fumar en tu habitación. – lo amenazó. Los otros dos lo miraron con preocupación. Todomatsu no fumaba en realidad, pero ellos no lo sabían y en Ichimatsu aún era fácil notar que él había sido un fumador y lo había superado. Aunque no creía que fuera por eso por lo que últimamente estuviera tan inquieto.

-No sabe mal – dijo Ichimatsu luego de probar la comida de Todomatsu que no quería porque no y ya.

-Claro que no sabe mal – respondió Todomatsu tomando una hogaza de pan – si supiera mal, Atsushi-kun me- se interrumpió a él mismo, hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo sin terminar su oración.

-La de Karamatsu sabe mejor – dijo Ichimatsu mientras seguía dando vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara. Karamatsu lo miró casi por inercia al escuchar su nombre. Sentía que había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que le había oído llamarlo.

Allí estaba Ichimatsu, casi haciendo un puchero. Karamatsu sintió sus ojos escocer. Lo extrañaba. Estaban allí, juntos, en la misma mesa y había una distancia enorme entre ellos. Era una distancia aún mayor que cuando se fue a aquella congregación que había puesto espacio físico entre ellos.

-Mañana vamos de compras los tres – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Ichimatsu, este lo miró también.

-Claro – dijo Todomatsu sin prestarles demasiada atención. Ichimatsu asintió y Karamatsu recordó perfectamente por qué lo quería allí a su lado.

Las personas habían sido muy amables con Karamatsu y Todomatsu, siempre preguntando por su nuevo acompañante. Todomatsu se había reído de Ichimatsu y siguió contento aceptando los regalos que le ofrecían. A Karamatsu le agradó la sensación de salir a pasear con ellos, especialmente con Ichimatsu y que las personas le hablaran y lo saludaran y supieran que estaba con él.

Estaban los tres regresando, Karamatsu pensando en lo agradable que era estar así. Seguían sin hablarse, pero se sentía un poco como al principio cuando Ichimatsu le estaba dando su confianza poco a poco. Ichimatsu tenía una diminuta sonrisa que lo hacía ver super adorable y Karamtsu tuvo deseos de abrazarlo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos. De pronto frente a ellos, casi llegando al convento, Osomatsu apareció sonriente en medio del camino. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se detuvieron de golpe y lo miraron con miedo y precaución.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Todomatsu, observó al mismo punto donde los otros parecían tener la mirada y los miró otra vez a ellos – ¿Qué están haciendo?

-No puedes verlo – susurró Ichimatsu – ¿Por qué? Si estuviste en una relación con un hombre.

Todomatsu rodó los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia el frente, los otros dos se movieron con la intención de detenerlo para que no se acercara más al demonio, pero este se detuvo sólo, dándole la espalda y mirándolos a ellos de frente. Estiró los brazos a ambos lados.

-¡No está mal! – les dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz – solo porque ustedes, closeteros, no pueden vivir con ello, no significa que nos deban arrastrar a los demás. Porque es amor y el amor no está mal. Y si ustedes creen que está mal, solo terminarán retorciéndose en agonía por sus propios pensamientos. Déjenos a los demás sin inmiscuirnos en su eterna lucha con sus demonios que se han creado solitos.

Y se dio la vuelta para seguir con el camino. Osomatsu ya no estaba. Ichimatsu lo observó un poco antes de correr para ponerse a su lado, porque Todomatsu nunca había estado relacionado con la iglesia y lo había hecho desaparecer.

Porque quizás, existía otra manera.

 **¡Gracias por leer!~**

 **Todomatsu monaguillo fue la primera versión que conocí de él.**

 **Nos leemos con el siguiente capítulo que será un gran impacto para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey~ Bienvenidos sean ustedes al cap número diez. Espero que les guste:**

Choromatsu avanzó hasta la orilla del lago y observó la parte superior de la iglesia que se alcanzaba a diferenciar por encima de los árboles. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante que jugaba con el agua.

-Entonces el sacerdote te escuchó y vio por unos momentos. – repitió lo que le había contado.

-Sí.

-Tu esencia ya es lo bastante fuerte. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también pase con Ichimatsu.

-Sí. Por eso trato de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, pero la presencia de nii-san no me deja quedarme.

-No te preocupes por Osomatsu – Choromatsu movió un brazo para crear un pequeño remolino que hizo girar y reír al otro. Ahora sabía que se refería al demonio y suponía que lo llamaba así por la forma en la que Ichimatsu lo hacía. – En cuanto Ichimatsu lo bloquee, él no podrá regresar.

-¿Es así de fácil?

-No es que sea fácil. Solo piensa en todo el tiempo que Ichimatsu lleva tratando de alejarse de él sin lograrlo.

-Pero ahora lo dijiste como si ya no faltara tanto.

-Eso lo sabrías tú mejor que yo.

-Mmmm... Sí ¡Ya no falta mucho!

Era de noche. Había mucho viento afuera que hacía que algunas partes antiguas de la iglesia crujieran. Ichimatsu giró en su cama apenas logrando relajarse para comenzar a quedarse dormido cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe. Se espabiló asustado y se relajó un poco cuando vio que se solo se trataba del otro inquilino de la iglesia.

-Muévete. – le dijo Todomatsu al llegar a la altura de su cama.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a acostarme contigo, hazte a un lado.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando, tengo miedo así que voy a acostarme contigo, déjame espacio.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Ichimatsu le puso atención y notó que Todomatsu estaba agarrando la punta de su camisa con fuerza.

-¿Tu no? – usó un tono de voz incrédulo – este lugar es enorme y está abandonado y de noche es super obscuro y cualquier pequeño ruidito se intensifica con el eco y parece que hay fantasmas.

-Hay demonios – dijo porque casi podía jurar que en ese rincón obscuro había unos ojos rojos observándolo fijamente. Esperando a que cometiera un pequeño error y llevárselos a todos junto con él.

-¿Lo dices porque se supone que es mejor? – preguntó Todomatsu molesto por el comentario que no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios.

-No podemos dormir juntos, somos hombres y-

-No trates de salirme a mí con tus tonterías de que somos hombres. – Ignorando los escasos intentos de detenerlo, Todomatsu se acostó junto a él – He sido hombre todo este tiempo y me he acostado junto a otro hombre mucho, mucho tiempo y todo va bien. No hay ninguno de esos demonios que tanto dices detrás de mí.

-No es como si lo que tu hiciste y lo que yo hice fuera similar.

-¿En serio? Ilumíname.

Ichimatsu no tenía muchos ánimos de contarle lo que hizo. Suponía que, si lo hiciera, él saldría corriendo. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que acababa de meterse a la cama con alguien cuya vida había sido sexo y drogas, que ni siquiera había logrado controlarse y había terminado infectando al sacerdote que lo estaba salvando, que desde el día que había llegado tenía que luchar contra sí mismo para no recaer en los vicios?

-Yo le dije a mis padres que era gay – dijo Todomatsu de repente – mi padre obeso y alcohólico que me había dado mi primera cerveza a los seis años me golpeó, mi madre histérica y alterada que me había hecho robar en algunas tiendas cuando era pequeño comenzó a llorar y culpar a todos y todo por ello. No mucho tiempo después conocí a Atsushi. Un rico presumido que me haría la vida más fácil. Así que me fui con él. Él no me interesaba ni yo a él, solo era sexo a cambio de dinero de una relación escondida. El dinero lo era todo, por el dinero hacía lo que él me pidiera, por dinero aguanté que me golpeara, por dinero dejé que me insultara y maltratara, por dinero me esforcé en darle credibilidad a la relación e incluso lo defendía. – Todomatsu se quedó mirando al techo unos momentos antes de seguir – Nunca consideré que lo que hacía estuviera mal. Quiero decir, necesitaba el dinero. Luego un día, un padre y un hombre vestido de monja llegaron a agradecerme una estupidez y me evangelizaron haciéndome pensar que quizá había otra forma.

-No es lo mismo. – comentó Ichimatsu comprendiendo lo que pretendía. – Para qué usabas el dinero tú y para qué lo usaba yo, no es lo mismo.

-Solo lo gastaba en cumplir mis caprichos ¿Qué es lo diferente?

-Lo gastaba en mí. Pero yo no estaba solo. Dejé a Jyushimatsu, mi hermano.

-Entonces tu problema no son las adicciones ni todas las cosas que ingerías ¿verdad? Es él, tu hermano.

Ichimatsu lo miró frunciendo el ceño un poco, no podía considerar la idea de ver a Jyushimatsu como un problema, de ninguna manera, él había sido un maravilloso hermano que siempre lo apoyó, él en cambio…

-¿Crees que Jyushimatsu te haya perdonado? – preguntó Todomatsu.

-Karamatsu me dijo que siendo Jyushimatsu como era, sí lo había hecho.

-¿Tú que piensas? – Ichimatsu bajó la mirada – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te has perdonado lo que le hiciste?

Antes de que Ichimatsu lograra pensar en alguna respuesta la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, con más delicadeza que la última vez y el padre se asomó. Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa al verlos a ambos.

-Escuché voces… – dijo tratando de explicar su presencia. – ¿Por qué están acostados juntos?

-¿Qué? – contestó Todomatsu a la defensiva – ¿No puedo venir a pedir por compañía al hermano monja si me da miedo estar solo en mi habitación con todos esos ruidos raros?

-Sí – dijo Karamatsu tras unos segundos de vacilación –, sí puedes.

-Qué bueno. – contestó y se acomodó otra vez.

Ichimatsu miró al sacerdote que le devolvió la mirada. Aún no habían tenido una conversación desde aquella vez, pero el ambiente, cuando estaban juntos, ya no era tenso ni incómodo. Ichimatsu volvía a darse el lujo de estar presente y, aunque todo el tiempo Karamatsu parecía querer hablarle, no lo hacía y no arruinaba la atmosfera. Además, Todomatsu siempre llegaba y se ponía a mandarlos a los dos. Era odioso, pero no molesto. Y la confianza que se tenía, diferente a la que Karamatsu desbordaba, hacía parecer que cualquiera de sus elecciones estuviera bien. Como estar durmiendo juntos en ese momento. Karamtsu le sonrió y se fue. Ichimatsu se acostó y le dio una mirada a Todomatsu, sentía que, de alguna manera, gracias a él, ya no era tan dependiente de Karamatsu como al principio. Ya no hizo ademán de hablarle y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Todomatsu fue a lavar la ropa mientras Karamatsu limpiaba la cocina. Ichimatsu, como siempre, solo lo veía lavando los platos. El padre lo miraba de regreso de vez en cuando y abría un poco la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaban y solo seguía con lo que estaba haciendo. Y él no podía dejar de querer escuchar lo que fuera que Karamatsu no se atrevía a decirle, y al mismo tiempo, no quería que ese momento llegara. Tenía la sensación de que, después de eso, todo cambiaría.

-Creo que, podría ir a la misa el domingo – dijo Ichimatsu. Ante la mirada incrédula del sacerdote rodó los ojos y contempló la belleza de la puerta de entrada – solo estar ahí y ver a las personas y eso. No participar ni ayudar como Todomatsu, solo podrían pensar en mí como otro adorno de la pared o-

-Me alegra mucho – volvió a mirar a Karamatsu que tenía una gran y sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Y lo que Ichimatsu sintió al contemplarlo no fue una repentina lujuria incontrolable como la que le daba de vez en cuando desde aquel día, fue más como cuando salió a ver el exterior por primera vez en esa iglesia y descubrió que Karamatsu tenía el color del cielo en sus ojos. – Pero si vas a estar allí, necesitas algo. – dijo el padre y salió del lugar.

Cuando regresó, Ichimatsu no podía creer que en verdad traía eso en las manos.

-Lo he pensado desde el momento en que te vi sin esto. – Karamatsu extendió un vestido de monja frente a él – Creo que te queda mejor.

-Pero es un…

-Un vestido, y tú eres un hombre. Sí. Pero ¿sabes? Honestamente, después de pensar sobre eso, no creo que a Dios le moleste, porque Él es amor. – Ichimatsu hizo una mueca, no era por dios por quien creía que estaba mal. Simplemente lo estaba y ya. – Y creo que, si algo se ama, entonces no está mal. Porque el poder del amor es equivalente al poder de Dios, omnipresente, omnipotente, llenándonos de vitalidad-

-Lo entiendo, cállate. – Ichimatsu lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera con el discurso innecesario que seguro planeaba dar, le arrebató el vestido de las manos y miró la prenda sin estar del todo convencido de hacerlo. ¿No caería si lo hacía? ¿No pondría un letrero enorme de entrada a las puertas que ya se encontraban abiertas para el demonio que lo rondaba?

-Está bien. – le dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa al notar su duda. – Lo que quieras hacer, hazlo. Yo quiero que lo hagas también. No te obligaré a nada, no haré que te unas a la religión, – inclinó la cabeza ante eso, nunca habían tenido una conversación referente a eso, no sabía porque el sacerdote lo mencionaba – tampoco te diré qué vestir o qué hacer. Ichimatsu, solo te quiero aquí a mi lado, siendo como eres. Y que nadie diga que de alguna manera eso está mal.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer contra el impulso de abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que tenía su rostro recargado contra el pecho de Karamatsu y siendo envuelto de regreso por él. Había algo cálido en ese momento que no sabía cómo manejar. Pero estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

Al bajar a la cocina otra vez, Todomatsu estaba allí y fue el primero en levantarse. Tenía un celular en las manos que Ichimatsu ni siquiera sabía que tenía y no dejaba de apuntarlo con él. Karamatsu le sonrió y asintió satisfecho, orgulloso. Feliz.

-Te vez mucho mejor de monja – le dijo Todomatsu.

E Ichimatsu se permitió sonreír. Porque una presión se había ido de su pecho y se sentía más ligero. Porque ese momento parecía ser correcto.

Era domingo dentro de la iglesia. Ichimatsu estaba de pie al fondo observando cómo se daba la misa. Karamatsu se veía más enérgico de lo que normalmente estaba y Todomatsu ya estaba dando una segunda vuelta con el cesto donde la gente dejaba dinero. Había algo entretenido en eso, aunque Karamatsu hablando ya lo había aburrido desde hace un buen rato.

Tal vez era porque Todomatsu sonreía, de una manera siniestra a su consideración, pero la sonrisa estaba allí y Karamatsu también sonreía y cuando lo miraba sus ojos brillaban. Y las personas lo habían saludado y ni uno de ellos había hecho algún comentario sobre la manera en la que vestía. Cuando terminó y la última persona se fue, Todomatsu estaba contando el dinero y Karamatsu recogía las cosas que había utilizado en el oficio. Ichimatsu salió por la entrada principal y se quedó de pie a una considerable distancia de la iglesia. Respiró profundo y miró al frente.

-Osomatsu-niisan

El nombrado apareció de inmediato de pie frente a él con una expresión seria. Ichimatsu lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y fue capaz de sonreír.

-Solo quería despedirme, Osomatsu-niisan.

La sorpresa que tuvo el demonio fue casi la misma en él. No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Juraría que antes de la burla que tenía Osomatsu en su mirada ahora, hubo un poco de miedo.

-¿De qué hablas Ichimachuu? – preguntó con una pose relajada y confiada, manos en los bolsillos y los hombros ligeramente echados hacia atrás, balanceando la cola. No sabía si sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar o era solo su imaginación. – Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre ¿lo recuerdas? Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

-No – contestó Ichimatsu, no tenía en qué fundamentar sus argumentos, pero algo le decía que eso era lo correcto –, lo nuestro termina aquí. No nos volveremos a ver.

-Lo haremos. – le dijo de una manera algo nerviosa – Ichimatsu, nosotros estaremos juntos.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos. Y recordó la primera vez que había visto a Osomatsu. En un callejón en el suelo, abusado por hombres. Y la razón que lo trajo a él, que no había sido sentirse sucio y ultrajado, sino su pensamiento.

'Ojalá le pasara a él'

Ese momento en el que había deseado el mal a su hermano. El peor de todos y el inmediato odio a sí mismo. Y luego por su culpa había muerto. Karamatsu le había dicho que Jyushimatsu lo perdonaría. Estaba bien creer esas palabras ¿no? Todomatsu le preguntó si se perdonaba a sí mismo. Eso fue algo que jamás consideró. Y ahora que lo consideraba. Ser capaz de hacerlo…

-Adiós, Osomatsu-niisan. – Susurró, y al abrir los ojos, el demonio que lo había perseguido durante tanto tiempo se había ido.

Volteó a los lados, pero no estaba, de verdad, de verdad no estaba. Entonces era la decisión adecuada. Sus ojos se humedecieron al considerarlo y dio la vuelta para correr de regreso a la iglesia, entró hasta la mitad del recinto, las otras dos personas que estaban con él seguían allí y lo veían con preocupación al notar su estado.

-Está bien ¿verdad? – preguntó casi como un grito. No se sentía como si les hablara a ellos, pero no había nadie más. Este padre y este monaguillo que no entendían lo que pasaba hicieron ademán de acercarse, pero se detuvieron cuando siguió hablando – puedo continuar ¿no es cierto? – apretó su ropa con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban y se volvían más de lo que podía aguantar – puedo tratar de ser feliz… porque… porque él me perdonaría, es lo que él querría ¿No?

-Sí, niisan – Ichimatsu se asustó al principio al escuchar su voz, se giró lentamente sin estar seguro de querer hacerlo.

Y allí estaba.

Con un traje blanco con adornos dorados que cubrían sus manos con unas largas mangas, unas enormes alas blancas que a simple vista parecían ser suaves y que estaban abiertas abarcando más de lo que la habitación debería permitir y con un halo de luz que lo hacía resplandecer. Su hermano estaba sonriéndole.

-Estas perdonado por cualquier cosa. – le dijo.

-J-Jyushimatsu…

-Sí – dijo ensanchando la sonrisa y levantando los brazos.

-Estás aquí – Ichimatsu no sabía cómo era capaz de articular palabra alguna. No podía creer que lo tuviera enfrene a él.

-Antes no podía aparecerme frente a ti – le dijo Jyuushimatsu – no importaba cuanto hablara, no me escuchabas, ¡Ahora si puedo!

-¿Es porque me perdonaste?

-No, niisan. Yo te perdoné desde el instante en el que todo pasó. Me sentí aliviado porque fui yo quien murió aquella vez y así tu tuviste la oportunidad de arreglar tu vida. – acunó su rostro con las manos cubiertas de esas telas tan anormalmente suaves – Es porque te perdonaste a ti mismo que ahora por fin puedes verme – sonrió con aún más alegría.

Ichimatsu no dejaba de llorar al ver a su hermano allí, frente a él, perdonándolo, aceptando que se perdonara. Jyushimatsu lo abrazó y sintió un calor llenarlo. Sabía que eso era amor. De pronto su cuerpo empezó a perder consistencia y su ángel desapareció como millones de luces que lo dejaron reconfortado.

Redimido

Las lágrimas de sus ojos se habían secado y se giró a ver a Karamatsu de rodillas en el suelo y un rostro perplejo y a Todomatsu con las manos apretadas contra su pecho llorando. Sonrió y caminó hacia ellos. Ichimatsu sería capaz de continuar.

Cuando Kamimatsu llegó a la iglesia no fue recibido por nadie. Extrañado ante tal comportamiento impropio del sacerdote de ese pequeño convento pasó a las habitaciones en su búsqueda. Esperaba que no hubiera sido una mala decisión dejar al joven Ichimatsu con él. Tras revisar algunas, los encontró dormidos sentados en el suelo y recargados en la cama de una habitación, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu juntos con las manos entrelazadas, este último con el vestido de monja y otro muchacho al que no conocía recostado en las piernas de ambos con un atuendo que también parecía bastante femenino. Por un segundo se sintió escandalizado y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos dispuesto a despertarlos y darles un sermón. Pero observó bien el rostro del padre que se recargaba sobre el otro y que parecía sumamente feliz por solo eso, Ichimatsu por su parte se veía mucho mejor y más relajado de esa manera, incluso la persona a quien no conocía tenía una expresión agradable. Así que solo pudo sonreír, porque, aunque consideraba que eso estaba mal, no sería él quien interrumpiera la felicidad de su prójimo. Así que se retiró dejándolos convivir a su manera.

Osomatsu ya no podía acercarse. No sabía por qué, pero se negaba a creer que eso fuera posible. No, no podía separarse de Ichimatsu, debía estar con él, debía regresar. Quería regresar. Verlo, tocarlo. Ichimatsu.

-Hey, Osito – un escalofrío lo recorrió al escucharla hablándole desde atrás. Las únicas veces que Totoko tenía el valor de llamarlo así es porque venía con Akumatsu, y si él estaba, significaba que estaba en problemas. Ni siquiera alcanzó a girarse cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Arrastrado contra su voluntad, fue lanzado al suelo sin delicadeza alguna por Akumatsu. Se levantó con algo de sangre escurriendo de su cabeza y miró con enojo al sujeto frente a él. Al ser que más odiaba en la existencia por haber sido quien lo convirtió en un demonio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que trajiste un alma Osomatsu. – Tougo giró un hueso que tenía en la mano derecha. A Osomatsu le asqueaba la manera en la que trataba a los cuerpos humanos, no era divertido jugar con sus restos, o despedazarlos de esa manera. Eso iba a un nivel al que ni él mismo llegaba – Antes eras el mejor ejemplo, en quien más confianza tenía para tener este lugar lleno. Siempre he sido conocido como el demonio que llevaría a la humanidad a la perdición del abismo y eso acrecentó gracias a ti. Tus almas suelen ser las más deliciosas, corrompidas hasta la última parte de sus consciencias. Pero ahora incluso Totoko llega más profundo a ellos, porque tú te obsesionaste con una sola alma. ¿Cómo llamaste a ese sentimiento, Totoko?

-Amor – dijo ella como si escupiera la palabra.

-Amor – repitió Tougo – No, no. Nosotros no podemos sentir eso. Porque, si hubiera algún mínimo rastro de amor en nosotros, entonces significaría que tenemos un alma y nosotros devoramos almas. Dime Akumatsu ¿Sientes que haya alma dentro de mi mejor demonio?

Akumatsu inhaló profundamente sobre Osomatsu oliéndolo. Regresó a su posición y sonrió de lado.

-Sí – contestó

-Así que es eso. – volvió a decir Tougo –Amor en un demonio por un humano – inclinó la cabeza y el hueso que tenía en las manos se convirtió en un cuchillo, su arma favorita – que delicioso será esto.

"Amor" pensó Osomatsu "¿Eso es lo que sentía por él? ¿Es la razón por la que no quería dejar a Ichimatsu?" Rememoró cada momento que había pasado con él, desde que lo había visto por primera vez y cómo comenzó a caer, hasta incluso cuando ese sacerdote lo comenzó a salvar "Sí – se dijo – puede que eso amor"

Y, devorado por sus sentimientos, el demonio que se enamoró de un humano dejó de existir.

 **Sé que ya lo había anunciado, que el final se acercaba.**

 **Y si se preguntan por qué terminó de esa manera en lugar de con alguna escena bien hermosa entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, bueno, vayan al cap… ¿3? Que es donde había explicado que este fic nació porque quería escribir algo OsoIchi, que bueno, no se dio, y por eso mismo no podía no ponerlo de alguna manera.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de la historia. Sé que tiene sus fallas y así, pero espero que haya cumplido su misión de entretener. Ojalá estén conformes con el final. Y solo como dato cultural (?) hubo un tiempo en el que planeaba terminarlo con Osomatsu arrastrándolos al infierno con él. ¿Se imaginan?**

 **Otra vez, muchas gracias por leerlo todo ¡Es sumamente hermoso de tu parte!**

 **Y quiero agradecer aún más a las personas que me dejaron algún comentario. Son amor.**

 **En especial a SombraLN y marialuz1799 que estuvieron tan presentes, a LaV3nus6 y ExplosiveCoffee que en algún punto dejaron de comentar -lágrimas- pero en su momento me apoyaron y sus comentarios fueron muy importantes. A XxKoyakusixX, Candy Nyu a quienes nunca les pude contestar, pero que también fueron un gran apoyo con lo que quisieran decirme.**

 **Y como super, mega agradecimiento con mención honorifico y un montón de amor a nomasrun, estuviste desde el PRIMER capítulo y fuiste quien, cuando me desaparecí, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que extrañabas la historia. En serio, muchas gracias, fuiste el pilar de todo esto.**

 **Gracias otra vez y todas las veces que se puedan. Espero que, si se da la ocasión, nos leamos otra vez.**


End file.
